ChampiLanta 2 : Le Retour
by Princess Toady
Summary: Champi-Lanta revient de plus belle ! Suite à l'intervention stupide de Parakarry, plus de cinquante personnes participent à cette édition. Heureusement, des pré-éliminatoires auront lieux pour que les 32 plus méritants se disputent la victoire !
1. Chapter 1

Champi-Lanta 2 : Le retour !

Cette fic est la seconde parodie de Koh-Lanta avec des personnages de jeux vidéo , tout le monde peut la lire sans crainte et j'espère que vous vous amuserez en la lisant ^^. Bonne lecture .

Bowser : Bonjour mesdames et messieurs les spectateurs (abrutis) qui venez regarder notre seconde saison de Champi-Lanta ! Je suis Bowser votre animateur préféré (oups , j'aurai pas dû dire ça...

Et voici ma collaboratrice Watt !

Ensemble , nous allons vous présenter l'émission ! Alors Watt , peux-tu nous dire en quoi les règles ont changé ?

Watt : Bien sûr Bowser ! Cette année , ce sera un peu particulier . Voyez-vous les participants de la saison dernière ce sont tous réinscrits , à l'exception de Boo qui a le statut de Guest Star ! Hé oui , souvenez-vous , Boo avait gagné face à Peach la saison dernière dans une épreuve où il fallait avaler le plus de nourriture possible en un temps imparti ! Bref , notre personne chargée de récolter les inscriptions les a acceptés , et plein de nouvelles personnes se sont inscrites ! Les candidats ne seront que 32 sur l'île , il y aura donc auparavant des éliminatoires pour décider dur sort des élus !

Bowser : Hé oui , et nous leur souhaitons en effet (toute la poisse du monde) bonne chance et bon jeu ! Voyons maintenant les candidats inscrits ! Boo va nous faire l'honneur de les nommer un par un , à toi Boo !

Boo : Et bien , commençons dès maintenant ! La première personne est…

Mario :C'est le héros du Royaume Champignon ! Il paraît fort , mais c'est une grosse feignasse qui passe son temps à dormir !

Couleur préférée : Rouge  
Hobby : Dormir

Watt : Boo , tu devrais être un peu plus gentil dans les présentations…

Boo : Pas question , j'ai fait les frais de leur stupidité tellement de temps que je vais dire la stricte vérité aux spectateurs !

Bowser : Comme tu veux Boo . Passe au second candidat !

Boo : Okay .

Parakarry : C'est le paratroopa actuellement en charge de livrer le courrier partout dans le monde , il est distrait et c'est un boulet !

Couleur préférée : Turquoise  
Hobby : Se perdre (en ville , à la forêt , partout !)

Peach : Voici la princesse du Royaume Champignon , elle est aussi bête et coquette que blonde.

Couleur préférée : Rose  
Hobby : Se maquiller

Samus : La chasseuse de métroïds par excellence , elle ne pense qu'à la baston et le reste lui importe peu . Elle est blonde , elle aussi .

Couleur préférée : Bleu  
Hobby : Baston

Kirby : Habitant du pays des rêves , il ne pense qu'à bouffer et peut manger n'importe quoi .

Couleur préférée : Marron  
Hobby : Manger

Luigi : Le frère du héros Mario , il est peureux , lâche et maniaque . Ses propos sont souvent démesurés .

Couleur préférée : Vert  
Hobby : Faire les tâches ménagères .

Yoshi : La monture de Mario est un dealer drogué . Il dit des imbécillités en tout genre .

Couleur préférée : Vert  
Hobby : Sniffer

Birdo : Cette fille habite sur l'île des Yoshi . Elle est intelligente et utilise souvent des moyens radicaux .

Couleur préférée : Rose  
Hobby : Acheter des nœuds papillons

Dame Bouh : C'est une Boo possédant un manoir dans la forêt éternelle . Elle manipule les gens et est appelée « La reine des glaces » .

Couleur préférée : Vert  
Hobby : Se regarder dans un miroir .

Pichu : Petit pokémon paraissant frêle et innocent , il n'en est pas moins un redoutable combattant très intelligent .

Couleur préférée : Jaune  
Hobby : Jogging .

Rayman : Chose bizarre . Il peut séparer ses membres mais est plus couard que Luigi . Il fuit donc tous les combats .

Couleur préférée : Violet  
Hobby : Se cacher

Daisy : Princesse du Royaume de Sarasa , elle est intelligente mais il ne vaut mieux pas rester à côté d'elle quand elle entre en mode furie .

Couleur préférée : Jaune  
Hobby : Boire du thé .

D.K : C'est un habitant de l'île de Kongo Bongo , il utilise les forces magiques car il est médium .

Couleur préférée : Jaune  
Hobby : Lire des livres (à l'envers)

Ice Climbers : Ces amis inséparables habitent la montagne Icicle , ils sont intelligents et se comprennent .

Couleur préférée : Bleu pour Popo , Rose pour Nana  
Hobby : Escalader des montagnes

Toad : Champignon demeurant au château de Peach , il est assez intelligent et a les nerfs à fleur de peau .

Couleur préférée : Bleu  
Hobby : Être avec Toadette

Toadette : Petite amie de Toad , elle est elle aussi intelligente , mais surtout calme et réfléchie.

Couleur préférée : Rose  
Hobby : Être avec Toad

Sonic : Hérisson bleu courant très rapidement , c'est un gamin qui pleure pour un rien .

Couleur préférée : Bleu  
Hobby : Courir

Wario : Ce gros porc répugnant adore péter et faire des tas d'autres trucs dégoûtant .

Couleur préférée : Violet  
Hobby : Explorer ces cavités nasales

Waluigi : Ce grand ami de Wario est un adepte du voyeurisme et c'est un traître .

Couleur préférée : Violet  
Hobby : Mentir

Link : Pervers qui fait chier le monde , il raconte sa vie et se prend pour le meilleur au monde.

Couleur préférée : Vert  
Hobby : Regarder les filles dans la salle de bain .

Roy : Epéiste stupide désespéré qui cherche une meuf , il se fait souvent jeter .

Couleur préférée : Rouge  
Hobby : Se faire jeter

Fox : Paranoïaque qui se prend pour un intello , il raconte des stupidités incroyables .

Couleur préférée : Blanc  
Hobby : Tirer sur tout ce qui bouge

Falco : Pigeon de la team Starfox , il se trouve beau . Il passe son temps à hurler et est égocentrique .

Couleur préférée : Bleu  
Hobby : Faire chier le monde

Bootique : Cousine de Dame Bouh , elle se croit supérieure et elle parle comme dans l'ancien temps .

Couleur préférée : Bleu  
Hobby : Aller à l'opéra

Salopa : Cette fille porte bien son nom , nymphomane et aguicheuse , elle parle toujours mode.

Couleur préféré : Noir  
Hobby : Faire la p***

Kammy Koopa : Sorcière et sbire de Bowser , elle se pose des questions inutiles (qu'elle trouve existencielles) et ne pense qu'à pique-niquer .

Couleur préférée : Violet  
Hobby : Préparer des sandwiches

Tropical : Tropius qui adore se la couler douce , il persévère et ses efforts portent leurs fruits (voyez le jeu de mot).

Couleur préférée : Vert  
Hobby : Manger des fruits (bananes)

Lulu : Mage noir confirmée , elle est intelligente et surveille Yuna . Sa force est légendaire (une baffe=overkill=99 999 dégâts).

Couleur préférée : Noir  
Hobby : Finir FFX seule

Yuna : Grosse débile , kikoolol et attardée mentale , elle est conne et a le don d'invoquer des chimères.

Couleur préférée : Blanc  
Hobby : Essayer de comprendre quelque chose

Toady : Mage blanc du Royaume Champignon , il est chanceux et maladroit .

Couleur préférée : Bleu  
Hobby : Gaffer

Auron : Il paraît être un homme mûr , mais c'est une adolescente surexcitée qui parle mode.

Couleur préférée : Rouge  
Hobby : Faire les boutiques

Bloups : Pieuvre habitant au Royaume Champignon , tout le monde le trouve bizarre .

Couleur préférée : Blanc  
Hobby : Gné ?

Ridley : Dragon sous les ordres de Mother Brain , il a démissionné il y a peu (pour cause de mauvais salaire). C'est l'esclave de tout le monde .

Couleur préférée : Métal  
Hobby : Servir les autres

Navi : Fée qui a vaincu Ganondorf , elle se fait toujours envoyez boulet et est très optimiste.

Couleur préférée : Bleu ciel  
Hobby : Donner des indications

Matriarche Pouni : La plus vieille de la tribu Pouni , il ne faut pas l'énerver sinon elle raconte sa vie.

Couleur préférée : Mauve  
Hobby : Raconter sa vie comme elle était au bon vieux temps .

Tingle : Ancien mec , il s'est travesti il y a peu . Il aime les tenues moulantes .

Couleur préférée : Rose  
Hobby : Faire les soldes

Ness : Habitant de la petite ville d'Onett , c'est un délinquant récidiviste .

Couleur préférée : Rouge  
Hobby : Racketter

Cream : Lapine très violente , elle a un chao très sanguinaires et adore braquer des banques .

Couleur préférée : Beige  
Hobby : Détruire des vitrines

Slime : Sorte de mélasse bon marché jaune , il est toujours en train de coller quelqu'un .

Couleur préférée : Jaune  
Hobby : Répéter ce que les autres disent

Pauline : Star déchue , elle se sert de ses formes avantageuses pour charmer les hommes .

Couleur préférée : Bleu  
Hobby : Arnaquer

Nick : Hérisson roue sado-maso , c'est un gros fayot flatteur .

Couleur préférée : Rouge  
Hobby : S'infliger des souffrances

Lara : Véritable garçon manqué , elle ne connaît que le langage de la force .

Couleur préférée : Marron  
Hobby : Trouver des trésors

Pégaze : Echidné Coquet , il est tellement con qu'il met du maquillage et d'autres trucs féminins .

Couleur préférée : Bleu ciel  
Hobby : Mettre des trucs de fille .

Boshi : Rival de Yoshi , on l'oublie souvent tellement il est insignifiant .

Couleur préférée : Mauve  
Hobby : Se forger une personnalité

Vaati : Mage maîtrisant le vent , il est en désaccord avec tout le monde et dit le contraire des autres .

Couleur préférée : Violet  
Hobby : Faire varier la météo

Phoenix : Avocat de la défense , ses arguments sont bidons . Il démontre des choses avec des preuves truquées .

Couleur préférée : Bleu  
Hobby : Rendre les témoins coupables .

Emerl : Le gizoïd est une machine de guerre trouvée dans des ruines antiques . Il crée un lien et devient comme son possesseur .

Couleur préférée : Orange  
Hobby : Imiter

Flora : Grosse truie dégueulasse qui a la gerbe et la chiasse . Elle a d'autres capacités telles que le pet et le rot .

Couleur préférée : Rouge  
Hobby : Gerber

Krystal : Petite amie de Fox , cette renarde bleue est une sale pouffe .

Couleur préférée : Bleu  
Hobby : Se faire servir

Gardevoir : Elle lit dans les pensées et sa force psychique est étonnante . Elle est très polie et semble léviter .

Couleur préférée : Blanc  
Hobby : Prédire l'avenir

Mewtwo : Star de cinéma , les filles en sont fans . Il s'est fait incarcérer pour conduite sans permis.

Couleur préférée : Violet  
Hobby : Signer des autographes

Metaknight : Le rival de Kirby est lâche et porte tous ses coups par derrière . C'est une balance .

Couleur préférée : Métal  
Hobby : Dénoncer les autres

Rondoudou : Le pokémon rose adore chanter sa berceuse . Tout le monde s'endort et furieux , il leur dessine sur le visage .

Couleur préférée : Rose  
Hobby : Chanter sa berceuse

Pit : Cet ange a du mal à comprendre comment fonctionnent ses ailes . Il aime les histoires de cœur .

Couleur préférée : Blanc  
Hobby : Lire des romans à l'eau de rose

Tails : Ce renardeau à deux queues est homo . Mais son pire trait de caractère , c'est qu'il parle toujours de ses inventions pourries .

Couleur préférée : Jaune  
Hobby : Regarder les hommes (et les toucher si possible)

Amy : Cette hérissonne survoltée est la petite amie autoproclamée de Sonic . Elle parle pour ne rien dire .

Couleur préférée : Rose  
Hobby : Poursuivre Sonic

Squelerex : Koopa squelette , il est amateur de catch et de boxe . Sa devise : « Tout dans les muscles , rien dans le cerveau ».

Couleur préférée : Gris  
Hobby : Culturisme

Mr Game and Watch : Le symbole des jeux videos . Il veut aider tout le monde .

Couleur préférée : Noir  
Hobby : Faire la montre

Bowser : Et voilà ! Tous nos candidats ont été présentés ! Prends un verre d'eau, Boo .

Watt : Nous allons donc apercevoir nos candidats dans l'avion de la célèbre compagnie Aircrash , dirigée par le pilote de l'avion qui n'est autre que Crash !


	2. Chapter 2

9h10 : Les candidats découvrent avec émerveillement leur avion et avec effarement leur pilote.

Crash : Salut à tous ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Ness : Put1 C l'enfoiré 2 mé 2 !

Daisy : Du calme Ness ! Bon , j'espère que cette fois nous n'allons pas tous nous crasher…

Yoshi : Voici des herbes , vous pourrez supporter plus facilement le voyage grâce à elles !

Birdo : Je te déconseille d'en vendre ne serais-ce qu'un gramme .

Yoshi : Ah ! Tu veux tout pour toi !

Birdo , fixant méchamment Yoshi : Tu as compris ?

Yoshi : Oui , oui !

Parakarry : Et Non-Non , il existe ?

Tous : BOULET !

Luigi et Rayman : On ne monte pas dans cette carcasse !

D.K : N'ayez crainte , notre crash se fera en douceur , j'ai vu ça dans ma boule de cristal .

Pauline : Oh Mario… Ma valise est si lourde , tu pourrais la porter ?

Mario , bavant devant Pauline : Bien sûr ma chérie .

Krystal : Oh Fox , je me sens si faible…

Fox : Tout de suite princesse !

Krystal : Mon héros ! (Hum…trop facile…)

Crash : Tout le monde est prêt ?

Rayman : NON !

Luigi : MOI NON PLUS !

Samus : J'espère qu'il va y avoir de l'action !

Dame Bouh : J'ai un moyen infaillible pour les faire rentrer . Floraaaaa ?

Flora : Beuh… J'ai envie de vomir…

Luigi et Rayman : AAAAAAAAH !! ! Laissez-nous une place !! !

.[...]

10h00 : Ils sont tous assis à leur place et remarquent quelqu'un .

Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAH !! ! Snake le terroriste ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

.[...]

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Snake : Bienvenus en enfer ! Mouahahaha !

Toadette : Je te ferai remarquer que tu es dans le même avion que nous , s'il se crashe , s'en est fini de nous tous .

Bloups : Bloups .

Lara : Hé toi là-bas , le chapeau de paille ! Présente toi tout de suite ou je te castagne !

Luffy : Je veux manger de la viande !

.[...]

Amy : Il me trouve sûrement belle !

Vaati : Il n'y a aucun risque .

Phoenix : OBJECTION !

Toad : Quoi ?

Phoenix : Il vous regarde en bavant , il veut donc vous bouffer !

Tails : Quoi !

10h20 : Réunion de tous les animaux .

Cream : On le bute ?

Falco : JE SUIS BEAU !

Fox : Je pense comme Cream !

Nick : Si seulement Boidin était là pour nous aider…

Krystal : Mais oui ! Appelle là avec ton portable et demande lui si…

11h00 : Link et Daisy se disputent et d'autres parlent d'eux .

Roy : C'est donc ça la vie de couple ?

Lulu : Oui…

Roy : Heureusement qu'il y a l'adultère ! Hahaha !

Lulu : . . .

11h21 : Kirby , Flora et Wario essaient de manger leur repas le plus rapidement possible .

Peach : Attention , je vais donner le départ ! 1 , 2… C'est quoi après « deux » ?

Tropical : C'est « trois »…

Peach : Merci ! 1 , 2 , 3… C'est quoi après « trois » ?

Tropical : Partez…

11h45 : Dans un autre côté de l'avion , des personnes parlent mode .

Auron : Qui est votre coiffeur ?

Tingle : Oh oui , j'aimerais me refaire une beauté là-bas .

Salopa : Je vais dans les salons de coiffures « Catin & cie » .

Tingle : Oh la la , j'ai hâte d'y aller !

Auron : Vous avez lu les derniers magasines « people » ?

Salopa : Oh ! Ils sont plein d'infos croustillantes !

12h00 : Deux personnes se lient d'amitié .

Yuna : Oooooh ! Tu es qui toi ?

Emerl : Lien .

Yuna : C'est quoi « un lien » ?

Emerl : C'est quoi « un lien » ?

Yuna : C'est quoi « un lien » ?

Emerl : C'est quoi « un lien » ?

Slime : Ah ouais , c'est quoi « un lien » ?

Yuna : C'est quoi « ah ouais » ?

Emerl : C'est quoi « ah ouais » ?

Slime : Ah ouais , c'est quoi « ah ouais » ?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Samus : Esclave ?

Ridley : Oui , maîtresse ?

Samus : Mon amie Peach voudrait avoir une vue sur Toady , peux-tu trouver un endroit correspondant aux critères ?

Ridley : J'y vais de ce pas maîtresse .

13h25 : Crash hurle .

Crash : Qui m'a placé la carte à l'envers ?! ?

Parakarry , sifflotant : Pourquoi vous me regardez de cette manière ?

Tous : BOULET !

13h40 : Crash vient de percuter et change la trajectoire de l'avion .

Bootique : Diantre ! Notre direction s'inverse !

Matriarche Pouni : J'en ai marre ! Grouillez-vous d'arriver à destination !

14h00 : Le plan de Krystal est mis à exécution .

Krystal : Venez nous aider , nous avons l'accord de Boidin !

Tails : Je peux lui toucher les fesses ?

Fox : Ta gueule sale PD !

Tails : Oh merci du compliment !

Falco : TA GUEULE SALE HETERO !

Tails : Je suis vexé , tu m'as insulté !

Amy : Fais de beaux rêves Luffy !

Elle lui asséna un coup de marteau sur la tête , et tous ensembles , ils le jetèrent par dessus bord. Luffy ne savait pas nager , ils en déduirent donc qu'ils ne le reverraient plus jamais , et étaient très contents .

15h06 : Nos amis se racontent leurs exploits pour passer le temps .

Luigi : J'ai terrassé une pâquerette très puissante , n'est-ce pas Rayman ?

Rayman : Je me souviendrai à jamais de ce jour , mon héros !

Cream : J'ai braqué quelques banques avec mes potes .

Ness : Je raket tt lé conar ki pass ds onet !

Navi : J'ai vaincu Ganondorf toute seule !

Tous : Osef de ta life !

Boshi : Et moi ?

Tous : On s'en fout de toi !

Lulu : Personnellement , j'ai vaincu Sin toute seule , mais ce n'est rien , juste la routine.

Tous : Woaaah…

Kammy : Je prépare des succulents sandwiches .

Kirby , Flora et Wario : Sandwiches… Faim…

Mewtwo : Je conduit sans permis et je m'achète des voitures de sports !

Gardevoir : Que tu ne sais pas conduire par la même occasion .

Mewtwo : C'est exact .

Squelerex : J'arrive à soulever 10 fois mon poids .

Snake : J'ai causé de nombreux accidents .

Tous : Bouuuuuuuuuuh !

Dame Bouh : On m'appelle ?

15h49 : Pégaze demande du maquillage à Peach .

16h00 : Link salut les belles jeunes filles .

Link : Salut les putes !

Samus : Salut Link !

Salopa : Salut Link .

Pit : Bouhouhou ! On m'a traité de pute… Je suis si sentimental…

Popo : C'est malin…

Nana : …maintenant il pleure !

Pichu : Merci beaucoup Link !

Link : De rien .

Daisy : Mode furie ON !

Tous : Oh oh…

16h30 : Un réacteur est en feu .

16h32 : Les deux réacteurs sont en feu .

Crash : Gardez votre calme , nous allons mourir dignement .

Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! !!!!!!!

Crash : J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

16h35 : Tous les candidats piquent un somme après la chanson de Rondoudou . Ce dernier décide de ne pas les épargner .

16h40 : Ils se crashent tous .

Waluigi : Yek Yek Yek ! Grâce à moi nous avons atterrit en douceur !

Metaknight : C'est toi qui a mis en feu le premier réacteur ?

Waluigi : Ouais , et toi le deuxième ?

17h00 : Ils sont tous sortis de l'épave .

Toady : Venez un par un pour que je vous soigne… Peach d'abord !

17h10 : Tout le monde est soigné . Boidin les reçoit .

Boidin : Salut ! Prêts à souffrir ?

Nick : Oh oui ! J'adore !

Boidin : Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi…

Nick : Mais vous êtes mon idole !

Mario : Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

Krystal : Grâce à vous , Luffy doit être au fond de l'océan maintenant , merci beaucoup !

Boidin : Reposez-vous , les éliminatoires se déroulent demain ! Qui va dégager ? J'ai déjà hâte d'y être !

19h55 : Certaines personnes font du tourisme .

Tails : Mesdames et messieurs , venez admirer mes sublimes inventions ! Voici le Gode volant avec fonction ascenseur intégrée !

Bootique : Mais qu'est donc cet objet intriguant ?

Tails : Bah tu te le fous dans le cul et tu jouis ! Hahahaha !

Bootique : Grrr…

Tails : X_X

20h00 : D'autres admirent les étoiles dans le ciel .

Toady : Waw… Elles brillent de mille feux…

Peach : Incroyable…

Pichu : Désolé de vous gâcher ce plaisir , mais l'été , on ne voit pas les étoiles à 20 heures…

G&W : Tic Tac , il est 20 heures !

22h00 : Tout le monde dort sauf Roy qui cherche en compagnie de qui il va dormir .

22h30 : Après s'être fait jeté par toutes les meufs (même Amy) , il décide de dormir sur le paillasson .


	3. Chapter 3

2h00 : Kirby se lève en douce pour dévorer les vivres . Il rencontre plusieurs personnes .

Flora : Voilà Kirby !

Wario : On recommence comme dans l'avion ?

Kirby : Oui !

Wario : Qui donne le départ ?

Flora : Boidin ?

Kirby : Bon bah faut aller la chercher !

Boidin : ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAINS !! !

Les trois : HEEEEEEEEEEELP US !! !

2h10 : Lulu est réveillée et ne semble pas très contente .

Lulu : Overdrive : RAFALE DE BAFFES ! 20 Hits ! 99 999*20 !

Les trois autres : Gueuh…

Sonic : Maman ! J'ai fait un cauchemar !

Lulu : Glacier X !

Par la suite , ce fut très calme . Personne n'avait envie de se prendre un Ultima de Lulu dans la tronche .

2h50 : Sonic hurle en s'apercevant qu'il est avec Amy .

2h55 : Daisy vient les calmer avec un coup de batte bien senti .

4h00 : G&W fait la montre .

G&W : Tic-Tac , il est quatre heures !

Yuna : Ah bon , il est quatre heures ?

Emerl : Ah bon , il est quatre heures ?

Slime : Ah ouais , ah bon , il est quatre heures ?

Popo : Songeons à un plan d'attaque .

Nana : Je pense à baston .

Samus et Lara : BASTON ?

Samus : C'est moi qui veut baston !

Lara : Je suis la chef alors ta gueule !

Samus et Lara : Baston !

Nos amis étaient en train de se battre , et Amy se réveilla au même moment . Etant très conne , elle vint , elle aussi se battre ! Toady restait au milieu de la bataille sans se faire toucher et Tails profitait de la cohue pour « toucher » certaines personnes . Yoshi avait installé un stand d'herbes (pour se doper , bien entendu) , les faibles étaient vite partis et Nick cherchait Boidin pour faire son lèche-botte habituel . Et d'autres , conversaient…

Auron : Alors , comment s'est passée votre greffe , miss Tingle ?

Tingle : A la perfection ! Il faut dire qu'au plus profond de moi-même , je me sentais femme…

Link : Ou plutôt planche à pain ! Hahahaha !

Bloups : Gné ?

Roy : Bloups .

Bloups : BLOUPS !! !

Bloups envoya un jet d'encre sur Roy et chargea . Roy décida de ne plus jamais parler la langue des Bloups .

6h00 : Boidin arrive pour les réveiller .

Boidin : Bougez-vous les larves ! Il est 6h00 !

Luigi , se réfugiant derrière Daisy : Voilà la grosse !

Slime : Ah , voilà la grosse !

Boidin : Comment ? Toi , la confiture avariée , tu vas copier des lignes !

Toad : Bon , on revient au sujet principal ?

Sonic : Vous avez vu ma petite voiture bleue ?

Toadette : Oui , elle est dans la mer .

Sonic : Cool , j'y vais !

Pichu : Quelle est notre première épreuve ?

Boidin : Une tombola , vous choisissez un chiffre , et si vous perdez , vous tombez dans le vide ! MOUARF MOUARF MOUARF ! Mais allez vous laver d'abord .

7h00 : Tout le monde a fini sauf une personne .

7h50 : Toady a enfin fini de se laver .

Boidin : C'est pas trop tôt !

Toady : Si vous le dites .

Boidin : Nous allons pouvoir…

Snake : J'ai installé une bombe ! On va tous MOURIR !! !

Pichu : C'est bon , elle est neutralisée .

Pégaze : Stop ! J'ai perdu ma barrette .

Bootique : Fichtre , vous êtes passablement désordonné !

Tous : Gné ?

Samus : Le traducteur ne marche pas .

Dame Bouh : Un moment , je vous prie . Pour les cons : Putain ! Vous êtes assez bordélique !

Tous : On comprend mieux comme ça .

Toad et Toadette : On avait déjà compris .

Boidin : Commençons ! Je vais tirer 10 chiffres , il y aura donc 10 éliminés qui devront repartir à leur frais .

Tous : . . .

Boidin : Le numéro 17 ! Samus !

Ridley : Un instant , je vais partir à la place de Samus .

Boidin : Ok Ridley . 15 ! Cream !

Cream : Je reviendrai défoncer votre maison .

Boidin : 69 ! Dégage Squelerex !

Squelerex : Ma devise ne sert à rien dans l'immédiat .

Boidin : 46 !

Phoenix : OBJECTION ! Ce ne peut pas être le 46 car il n'y a personne !

Boidin : Je sais gros con . 25 ! Auron , désolée . En fait non , mais bon .

Auron : Je vais faire les soldes !

Boidin : 44 ! Sonic . Le 3 , Boshi !

Rayman : Je me casse , j'ai trop le stress !

Boidin : Le numéro 14 ! Vous deviez le savoir Gardevoir . Le 18 ! Dégage sale blonde !

Mewtwo : Vous n'aurez jamais d'autographes !

Boidin : Et la dernière personne… Tropical !

Tropical : Je suis sûr que c'est à la tête du client !

Boidin : Bah fallait s'en douter . Prochaine épreuve : Maintenant ! MOUAHAHAHA !! !

Mario : Quel rire diabolique !

Nos amis furent transportés sur une île déserte . Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait , mais ils virent un bateau arriver au loin . Celui-ci tira au canon et Parakarry hurla : « Nous sommes des naufragés , aidez-nous ! » . Les autres lui rappelèrent qu'ils devaient sûrement survivre pour passer au stade suivant .

Boidin : Feu à volonté !

Tingle : Je vais mettre mes nouvelles formes en avant !

Et un boulet de canon vint lui percuter la gueule .Boidin visait sans relâche Toad et Toadette qui décidèrent de sauter à l'eau pour sauver leur peau . On aurait dit qu'elle visait à côté de Toady , il ne bougeait pas et tout passait à côté du Champignon à pois bleu foncés . Birdo fut éjectée et D.K la rejoignit . Un boulet allait atteindre Waluigi , mais il tricha et mit les Ice en rempart . Phoenix cria « OBJECTION » mais le boulet ne semblait pas l'entendre… Metaknight essayait de pousser quelqu'un dans l'eau , il y arriva , mais Rondoudou n'était pas d'accord et lui fit un repos dans la gueule , ce qui calma ses ardeurs . Le dernier à tomber fut Emerl car il imitait Yuna qui essayait de sauter dans l'eau , mais qui était retenue par Lulu .

Boidin : Et c'est fini les bouseux !

G&W : Tic Tac , il est 12h00 .

Kirby : L'heure de manger…

Flora : L'heure de gerber…

Wario : L'heure de péter…

Peach : L'heure de se maquiller…

Salopa : L'heure de faire le trottoir…

Samus : Conasse !

Salopa : Salope !

Pauline : Samus est une pétasse !

Peach : Ta gueule sale pute !

Lara : BASTON !! !

Samus : Pouffiasse !

Flora : Une baston de fille et je ne suis pas invitée ?

Daisy : Normal , toi tu es une grosse truie !

Bootique : Diantre ! Cessez les hostilités !

Dame Bouh : Je m'en vais les calmer !

Amy : Et moi , moi , moi !

Krystal : Toi , ta gueule !

Toutes les filles : BASTON !! !

Tous les mecs : Allons bouffer .

Matriarche : Attendez-moi , vous saviez que j'étais demandée par tous quand j'étais jeune ?

Waluigi : Un vieux débris comme toi ?

Matriarche : BASTON !! ! Les filles , venez tabasser Waluigi !

Les filles : BASTON !! ! SOLIDARITE FEMININE !! !

Pégaze : Et moi , je suis quoi ?

Pichu : Une pédale ou un travesti ou un con .

12h30 : Les mecs mangent sans Waluigi et les filles (sauf Flora qui ayant entendu bouffe se dépêcha de rappliquer).

.[...]

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Nick : Bah mange .

Mario : Laisse tomber , il est con .

Ness : Put1 nik ta mer kirbi !

Pit : Je pense encore aux feux de l'amour… Les pauvres… Ils vont divorcer , bouhouhou…

Sonic : Je suis pas content , j'ai pas retrouvé ma petite voiture !

Toady , exerçant un peu de magie : Regarde bien cet endroit… C'est là qu'est ta petite voiture.

G&W : Que tu as perdu à 19h21 !

Luigi : Mario… Les filles me font peur .

Yoshi : Tiens , essaie ça , tu m'en diras des nouvelles .

Navi , arrivant : J'en ai mare , personne ne veut de moi !

Link : Parce que tu es moche !

Navi : SOLIDARITE FEMININE !! !

Pichu : Tu nous excuses Link…

Parakarry : On a fait un truc de mal ?

Toady : Boulet !

14h00 : Début du dernier éliminatoire .

Boidin : Vous êtes tous là ? Bah , il n'y a que vous deux qui représentez les filles ?

Navi et Flora : Bah faut croire que oui .

Boidin : Ce sera une épreuve de cyclisme !

Tails : Je vais pouvoir toucher !

Les mecs : Tu nous touches , tu es mort .

Fox : Ouais , et cette fois on ne dira pas que je suis parano .

Bloups : Bloups .

Boidin : Vous êtes prêts pour dix kilomètres de course effrénée ?

Matriarche : Ouais ! Et sans dope ! je vais vous faire ça en un temps record !

Les candidats prirent place sur la ligne de départ , Lulu donnait des leçons aux abrutis qui ne savaient pas comment ça fonctionnait . Boidin donna le départ et la matriarche partit comme une flèche ! Elle parcourut 7kilomètres en 50secondes ! Flora et Wario avait des turbos mais le turbo à gerbe de Flora avait plus de puissance que le turbo à pet de Wario . Parakarry était retenu par une foule en délire (en fait , il allait en sens inverse) , Luigi avait peur de son vélo . Fox poussait Krystal qui se sentait faible , les deux Boo étaient assez rapides , Yoshi s'arrêtait de temps à autres pour renifler des herbes , Samus et Salopa étaient en compétition, Daisy avançait rapidement , Pit pleurait car quelqu'un lui avait dit que les feux de l'amour étaient pour les vieilles Pauline et Peach se giflaient de temps à autres , Mario avançait tranquillement , Pichu avait un vélo spécial pour nains , Snake était parti poser quelques mines , Toady trichait en se téléportant et les autres avançaient à bonne allure . N'oublions pas Kammy qui pique-niquait au milieu de la route .

Matriarche : Ah la la , je me fait vieille , seulement 1min02 !

Tails essayer d'approcher les fesses de Falco , mais il ne réussit qu'à se prendre un pain dans la tronche . Navi ne réussissait pas à aller vite et Parakarry venait enfin de comprendre qu'il était en sens inverse . Finalement , au bout de quelques heures , tous franchirent la ligne d'arrivée .

Boidin : Je vais donner le nom des éliminés parce que c'est cool de voir leur tête ! Fox , Amy , Kammy , Pit , Snake (qui n'a même pas touché à son vélo) , Navi , Sonic et Pégaze qui nous quittent , et entre nous , je suis bien contente !

18h30 : Les candidats qui sont retenus préparent leurs affaires pour partir sur l'île Crabbino.

Salopa : Alors , il me faut : de la lingerie fine , de la lingerie fine et encore de la lingerie fine !

Parakarry : Alors , il ne faut pas que j'oublie mon cerveau !

Ness : Fé chié , je C pa comen on fé pr fermé 1 valize !

Yuna : Tu peux faire la mienne Lulu , je comprends rien du tout…

Lulu : Mais quelle gourde !

Toady : Alors , il me faut des fringues bleues , des fringues blanches et des fringues bleues ciel .

Tails : De la lingerie fine , des outils et mes inventions super utiles !

Wario et Kirby : De la bouffe suffira !

Mario : Pourquoi tu emmènes tout ce PQ Flora ?

Flora : Bah pour moi .

Daisy : J'espère qu'ils ont construit des chiottes !

Nick : Je vais prendre un fouet , des menottes et ça sera tout .

Peach : Au fait , il y a un truc marrant avec son nom , il nique un hérisson !

Roy : Et moi personne !

Vaati : Normal , tu t'es vu un peu…

22h10 : Ils décident de manger leur dernier repas convenable avant longtemps .

23h00 : Ils se préparent pour le lendemain et décident de passer une dernière nuit convenable


	4. Chapter 4

2h00 : Krystal se lève en douce et prend des cachets .

2h10 : Kirby l'ayant suivi bouffe ses cachets .

Kirby : Ya bon cachets !

Krystal : Espèce de petit… Hum… Ooooh… Kirby , aide-moi , je me sens mal… Porte moi jusqu'au dortoir des filles .

Kirby : D'accord .

Et Kirby la porta sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre effort .

3h00 : Luigi a cru voir un fantôme alors il vient dormir avec son frère , bousculant les autres au passage .

5h30 : Rien d'anormal… Si ! Falco se maquille , car il ne sera jamais prêt à tant.  
7h15 : Tout le monde se lève et décide de se laver (Wow) et ils partirent déjeuner par la suite.

8h10 : Tout le monde est prêt à embarquer sur le magnifique bateau .

.[...]

Luigi : Mario…

Mario : Quoi ?!

Luigi : J'ai peur des bateaux !

Tails : Oh mon choupinou , tu veux rester à côté de Tails ?

Luigi : Je veux être le premier à embarquer !

Bloups : Bloups ?

Slime : Ah ouais , bloups ?

Yuna : Oh , c'est quoi Bloups ?

Daisy : STOP ! Ou j'en calme quelques uns .

Link : Quelle grosse péta*** !

Slime : Ah ouais , quelle grosse péta*** !

Link : Pitié , pas moi…

Daisy : Tu as dit quelque chose… Slime ?

Link , chuchotant : Ouf…

Nick : Il fait si beau...

De la pluie déferla une minute sur son visage puis reparti .

Nick : Je dirai à Boidin que vous l'avez tous insultée de gros boudin puant !

Peach : Oh non ! Même si c'est la vérité , nous ne méritons pas ça !

Pauline , mettant en valeur ses formes : Oh , mon petit Vaati , tu ne ferais pas ça à la belle Pauline , non…

Vaati : Non , je ne me dénoncerai pas !

Pauline : (Merde , ça n'a pas fonctionné.)

Salopa : Une nuit de rêve gratuite avec moi , ça ne te tente pas ?

Vaati : Non , dégagez maintenant .

Matriarche : Cessez de l'harceler , ce que Nick a dit , nous le pensons tous très fort , c'est pas une grosse dans son genre qui va nous énerver quand même .

Tous : Ouais ! Tu as raison mémé !

Matriarche : QUOI !? ! Ah , de mon temps on était plus respectueux envers la vieillesse , mais les jeunes de nos jours , ils ne respectent plus rien , les voitures qui brûlent ça passe , mais qu'on m'insulte de vieille à mon âge… Vous dépassez les bornes , n'oubliez pas que j'ai été jeune dans le temps , ah oui , tout les hommes étaient fous de moi , vous savez , il y avait un homme très sexy , et j'étais un des ses objectifs…

Lulu : Bravo , et maintenant elle raconte sa vie .

Pichu : Le nombre de personnes sensées a diminué depuis notre arrivée ici .

Dame Bouh : Tu es le seul mec intelligent Pichu ?

Pichu : Il y a Vaati le rebelle et Toady , mais bon , lui on dirait qu'il est schizo .

Daisy : Ah ouais , genre normal et Blondasse ?

Pichu : Ouais , c'est ça en gros .

G&W : Tic Tac , il est 9 heures !

Tous : Quoi !? ! Faut rentrer vite fait !

9h10 : Les passagers montent à bord et découvrent avec effroi…Papy Bibi !

Papy Bibi , chantant : Êtes-vous tous là ?

Yoshi : Non , Parakarry attend un bateau , mais pas celui-là . Tu veux du shit ?

Papy Bibi : Attention aux émotions ! [Il chante et hurle] OU ES-TU PARAKARRY ? VIENS PAR ICI !

Parakarry : Oh , c'est le bateau qui part qui m'appelle…

10h00 : La croisière se passe bien , ils arriveront dans une heure .

10h30 : Les participants suffoquent , Wario a pété .

Samus : Tu es dégueu Wario !

Peach : Ouais , c'est bien vrai .

Yuna : C'est quoi dégueu ?

Lulu : Va jouer avec du sable…

Yuna : Oui !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Roy : Ah là là , mes amis…

Ness : Taggle clodo , chui pa ton ami conar !

Falco : MON DIEU , QUE SE PASSE T-IL ROY ?

Roy : Je n'ai toujours pas de copine !

Bootique : Fichtre , je veux bien être votre amie .

Roy : Une copine , une meuf avec qui je pourrais *********************(Censure).

Bootique : Vous n'êtes qu'un goujat !

Bloups : Bloups .

Roy : Link et la Matriarche Pouni sont désormais accompagnés d'une autre personne qui raconte sa vie ! Papy Bibi ! Il chante ses airs d'opéra !

Bootique : Opéra ? J'ai hâte d'entendre ceci .

Dame Bouh : Elle est enfin partie !

Parakarry : Je devrais peut-être la suivre , non ?

Tous : BOULET !

10h50 : Krystal a un nouveau plan .

Krystal : Si on ne veut pas avoir d'ennuis avec Boidin , il faut que quelqu'un se dénonce , vous êtes d'accord ?

Toady : Tout à fait !

Krystal : Nous allons voter pour dénoncer quelqu'un au hasard , comme ça , la peine sera moins importante ! (Quel plan diabolique !)

Bloups : Bloups ?

Krystal : Commençons par Bloups : Pour qui votes-tu ?

Bloups : Bloups .

Krystal : Il vote pour lui-même , quelle générosité !

Bloups : Bloups !

Waluigi : Je vote pour Lara , elle est trop chiante et je la trouve moche !

Parakarry : Okay , je dois aller prévenir Lara de ce vote ?

Toady : Mais non abruti !

Krystal : Toady , Waluigi , je compte sur vous pour forcer les autres à voter Lara !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toady : Tu sais Peach , je t'aime beaucoup… Mais toi , qui détestes-tu sur cette île ?

Peach : Je ne sais pas . Je dirais Pauline ou Salopa…

Toady : Et Lara , elle t'a traitée de Pouffe l'autre jour…

Peach : Quoi !? ! C'est elle que je déteste alors !

Toady : Alors quand tu seras sur l'île , tu voteras pour elle pour qu'on…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Krystal : Hé , les amies ! Quand on arrivera sur l'île , il faudra dénoncer Lara !

Salopa : Pourquoi ?

Krystal : Il faut bien un bouc-émissaire…

Pauline : En plus elle est mal fringuée !

Krystal : C'est pour ça qu'on doit la dénoncer !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Waluigi : Wario , Flora , Kirby ! Il faudrait que vous dénonciez Lara quand on sera sur l'île…

Les trois : Mouais…

Waluigi : Il y a de la bouffe à la clé…

Les trois : OUAIS !! !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lara : Arrêtez de parler , mon cerveau a besoin de calme pour réfléchir !

Mario , chuchotant à Luigi : Faut la dénoncer , fait passer le message à tout le monde sauf : Lara et Parakarry .  
Slime : Ah ouais , faut la dénoncer !

11h30 : Le bateau a été retardé à cause d'Iceberg .

Daisy : Des Icebergs ? Faut pas nous prendre pour des cons non plus !

Vaati , faisant apparaître de la grêle vers Daisy : Prends-ça !

Daisy , renvoyant tout dans la tronche à Vaati : Sale effronté !

12h00 : Ils arrivent enfin et les estomacs de certaines personnes crient famine .

Papy Bibi : Tout est préparé , vous pouvez prendre votre repas sur le bâteau .

G&W : Tic Tac , il est midi !

Kirby : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite ! A table !

Boo : Je vous ai manqué ?

Luigi : Un fantôme ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! !

Boo : Toujours aussi courageux à ce que je vois…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sur le plateau de Champi-Lanta , Bowser et Watt annoncent l'arrivée des candidats aux spectateurs .

Watt : Les voici enfin arrivés ! Avec plus d'une heure de retard !

Bowser : Ils nous le paieront , à cause d'eux , nous avons dû meubler la conversation…

Watt : Quoi qu'il en soit , déjà arrivés , déjà une dispute ! C'est bizarre Bowser , on dirait qu'ils sont en train de frapper quelqu'un , mais qui ?

Bowser : Je serais tenté de dire qu'il s'agit de Yoshi . Ah non , c'est Link apparemment .

Watt : Oui , voyons ces images en direct sur l'île Crabbino !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link : Je pensais bien faire…

Daisy : On en a marre des obsédés comme toi !

Link : Tu es susceptible !

Daisy : J'ai juste horreur de ce genre de blagues .

Yoshi : J'ai rajouté quelques herbes pour avoir un meilleur goût à la bouche .

Lara , poussant tout le monde : Laissez-moi passer !

Lulu : Non , mais excuse toi sale conasse !

Lara : Tu me cherches ?

Lulu , ayant des flammes rouges dans les yeux : Ultima !

Lara fut expédiée sur l'île et tout le monde était très content .

14h00 : Ils mettent pied à terre .

Papy Bibi : Cette année , il y a une nouveauté , Rouge viendra vous apporter du courrier que les téléspectateurs vous enverront .

Tails : Je préfère appeler mon Robot à détecteur de bois avec direction assistée , airbags (quand on se sent seul , mais moi je l'utilise pas), voix sensuelle et…

Tous : OSEF !

Nick : Moi je vais chercher Boidin !

Mario : Il court trop vite pour moi ! Je préfère faire une sieste .

14h01 : La menace Boidin est arrivée .

Boidin : Qui a osé m'insulter ? JE VEUX DES NOMS !

Krystal : Vous n'en n'aurez qu'un !

Bloups : Bloups .

Boidin : Alors c'est lui ?

Krystal : Non , c'est Lara , mais en fait elle s'est cachée dans la jungle par ce qu'elle avait peur de vous .

Boidin : Et lâche par dessus tout ! Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir ! Bon , vous devriez vous occuper de votre campement . Boo va venir dans pas longtemps pour vous donner un plan de l'île , ne le donnez pas à une certaine personne , si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

14h10 : Boo ramène le plan de l'île .

Boo : Le voici .

.[...]

Salopa : Mais c'est naze , il n'y a pas de boîtes de strip dans le coin !

Boo : Samus a dit la même chose la saison dernière…

Pichu : On ne peut même pas savoir où sont les points d'eau et tout le reste avec ce truc !

Link : Mon fabuleux sens de l'orientation me dit que nous sommes là !

Boo : Vous êtes symbolisés par la croix .

Daisy : C'est carrément de l'autre côté…

Dame Bouh : Et où étions-nous la dernière fois ?

Boo : Non loin de là .

Un peu plus loin .

Peach : C'est captivant…

Parakarry : La seule chose que je sais , c'est que nous sommes sur une île .

Tous : Boulet !

Toady : Remarquez , j'ai pas un sens de l'orientation très développé non plus…

Falco : JE SUIS BEAU ! JE N'AI ENCORE VU PERSONNE DE PLUS BEAU QUE MOI !

Slime : Ah ouais , JE SUIS BEAU !

Bloups : Gné ?

Ness : Vs serV a ri1 vs 2 ! vs 2vrié pa etre la !

Boo : Quelle maîtrise de la langue… Je m'en vais , vous avez certainement des trucs à faire.

15h30 : La répartition des tâches est faite .

Krystal : Je ne peux rien faire , je suis paralysée par la maladie…

Peach : Hé bien repose-toi .

Nick : Je vais le dire aux autres !

Krystal le mit hors d'état de nuire et prétexta un malaise pour ne rien faire .

16h40 : Orage à l'horizon , Peach , Samus , Pauline et Salopa se croisent .

Samus : Baston !

16h41 : Samus est déclarée vainqueur .

17h00 : Toady utilise un sort pour ligoter Luigi , ils peuvent enfin avancer .

17h10 : Parakarry rentre au campement bredouille , il a oublié quoi faire .

17h30 : Flora est la première à ramener du bois .

Krystal : Félicitation Flora !

Flora : Je suis la première alors que nous sommes partis il y a deux heures ?

Krystal : Faut croire que oui .

17h31 : Peach arrive en ramenant ce qu'on doit appeler du bois…

Peach : Je pose ça où ?

Krystal : Là… Mais ?! ? Ce sont des brindilles…

Peach : Oui , j'ai pris les plus belles !

18h00 : La première rentrée de bois potable .

Daisy : Je pose où ces trois arbres ?

Krystal : Là… Mais n'abîme pas les brindilles de Peach , elle va hurler après…

Pichu : Je ne vois plus rien , vous pouvez m'aider ?

Roy atterrit mystérieusement aux pieds de Parakarry , ce dernier se demandait ce qui se passait .

Lulu : Laisse tomber .

Parakarry : D'accord !

Tous : BOULET ! Tu as assommé Falco ! Fallait pas laisser tomber le bois !

Parakarry : Vous m'avez dit de laisser tomber alors j'ai pensé que…

18h20 : Dame Bouh et Bootique retrouvent Mario en train de somnoler .

18h30 : Ils n'ont pas assez de bois pour commencer à construire .

19h30 : Ils peuvent enfin commencer .

Lara : Et moi alors , on m'oublie ?

19h31 : Toady retrouve Lara dans la forêt , il décide de l'endormir .

Toady : Avec elle sur le dos , je n'aurai pas pu tenir longtemps .

20h00 : Réunion au campement .

Roy : Nous n'avons pas encore construit le campement .

Link : Et nous n'avons rien à manger .

Matriarche : Allez me chercher des fruits et Super Mamy viendra vous concocter un petit plat !

Tails : Mon petit Kirby , tu passes la nuit avec moi ?

Kirby : Jamais !

20h05 : Toady revient au campement .

Toady : Hé , les amis ! En lançant Lara contre un arbre (full power bien sûr.), des fruits sont tombés !

Tous : Tu les as pris ?

Toady : Ben non , je savais pas…

Tous : -_________________-

Toady : De toute façon ça ne doit pas être loin .

Vaati : C'est bon , je les ai tes « fruits ».

Falco : Mais ce sont des noix de coco…

Pauline : Utilisons la tête de Nick pour ça…

Ness : Moi dabor ! je ve le fraKC contr 1 noi de koko !

.[...]

21h00 : Tout le monde est repu sauf Nick qui est dégoûté des noix de coco à jamais .

22h10 : L'abri est construit , mais il n'y a pas assez de place pour tout le monde .

Flora : C'est plus équitable comme ça !

Peach : Mais pourquoi pas les notres ?

Flora : Vous pouvez aussi .

Parakarry : Mais j'ai oublié ma valise dans le bateau !

G&W : J'ai voulu la prendre , mais comme elle était trop lourde , je l'ai lancée à la mer.

Tails , affichant un air coquin : Nous dormons tous ensemble alors…

Les mecs : Bas les pattes !

Wario : On a bien bouffé !

Salopa : Mais on va mal dormir maintenant…

Bloups : Bloups !

Parakarry : Parakarry !

Tous : BOULET !

Slime : Ah ouais , BOULET !

Daisy : Et c'est parti pour une nuit à la belle étoile...


	5. Chapter 5

3h00 : Kirby a faim , il décide de manger les coquilles des noix de coco .

4h00 : Parakarry se réveille et décide d'aller chercher sa valise qui est au fond de l'abri .

4h03 : Une explosion retentit .

Parakarry : Une fois de plus Parakarry s'envole vers d'autres cieux !

Peach : A l'aide ! C'est l'abri qui était plein a craquer !

Samus : Je ne peux pas lutter contre cette force !

Pichu : Du papier chiotte vole vers moi ! AAAAAAAAAAAAH !! ! X_X

Flora : NON ! MON PQ !! !

Lulu : Protégez-vous du mieux que vous pouvez !

Dame Bouh et Bootique : Ok , on se rend intangible .

Toady : Ce sont des étoiles filantes roses ?

Daisy : Nan , c'est l'abri qui a explosé parce qu'il y avait trop de PQ dedans .

Toady : Cool ! On peut dormir à l'intérieur maintenant ?

Matriarche : Ouais , sauf qu'il n'y a plus d'abri .

Daisy : Si je retrouve le responsable , il passera un mauvais quart d'heure .

Yuna : Cool ! Des nouveaux jouets !

Flora : NON ! MON PQ !

Tous : Ta gueule !

Wario : Je compatis .

Kirby : Et moi de même .

Flora : Non , mais vous ne comprenez pas , c'est vital pour moi d'avoir ce PQ ! Vous voyez l'espèce de caleçon que je porte ? C'est un sac à merde ! Mais il a une contenance de dix litres seulement ! Et là , il est quasiment rempli ! Et sans PQ , j'évacue ça comment ?

Bloups : Bloups… [Il s'évanouit]

Ness : Fé chié ! ban2 2 Dbil mentO ! me sui pri un roulo ds la guEle !

Tails , bavant : Arrêtez de remuer vos petites fesses…

Slime : Ah ouais , Arrêtez de remuer vos petites fesses…

Luigi : Mario , protège-moi !

Lara : Le premier qui l'ouvre , je le cogne !

Tous : (Faut buter cette péta*** !)

Link : Rendormons-nous .

Flora : MON PQ ! BOUHOUHOUH !! !

Dame Bouh : On m'appelle encore ?

Waluigi : Non , mais si on veut dormir , va falloir retrouver le PQ de la grosse .

Krystal : Désolée , je suis en arrêt maladie .

Yoshi : Ces herbes médicinales pourraient te guérir .

Nick : Si vous ne la fermez pas , j'appelle Boidin !

Pauline , roulant du cul : Tu ne ferais pas ça mon chéri…

Nick , regardant Pauline : Gueuh…

Roy : Rendormons-nous ! Link et moi étions en plein rêve érotique !

Falco : OH OUI ! J'ADORE CE GENRE DE RÊVES !

Salopa : . . . Hum . . .

7h05 : Bootique est réveillée par quelque chose .

Bootique : Serait-ce notre chère amie Boidin ? Je dois prévenir les autres .

Elle se dépêcha de rentrer au campement (constitué de rouleau de papier toilette et de bois) pour avertir ses amis .

Bootique : BRANLEZ-VOUS !! !! BOIDIN ARRIVE !! !

Mario : Me branler ? Mais quelle grosse dégueulasse !

G&W : Je suis sidéré .

Salopa et Samus : Elle est pire que nous !

Dame Bouh : Un instant , un instant . Comme vous le savez tous , ma cousine a un vocabulaire très ancien , et pour elle , « branlez-vous » signifie : « remuez-vous » . Satisfaits ou remboursés.

Parakarry : On peut prendre les deux ?

Tous : Boulet !

Roy : Elle est cochonne quand même !

Samus : Pas autant que moi !

7h40 : Peach découvre une méduse rose .

Peach : Hé , regardez tout le monde ! J'ai trouvé une méduse rose dans notre campement .

Tails : On peut s'en servir comme préservatif ?

Bloups : Bloups !

Link : Tails est parti la queue entre les jambes ! Hahaha !

Roy : Hahaha ! Bien trouvé !

Yoshi : Ca ne vaut pas les blagues de Per…

Daisy , lui donnant un vif coup de batte : Bon , on arrête le sujet maintenant .

Peach : Et la méduse rose ?

Salopa : C'est pas une méduse , c'est mon string .

Matriarche : Moi je mets des trucs comme Flora .

Toady : Ah okay , les trucs de grand-mère .

Par la suite , on le vit courir , poursuivi par la Matriarche Pouni et Flora . Mais il ne savait pas que Tails attendait non loin de là…

Tails : Je vais utiliser ma nouvelle invention pour te capturer ! Mon Filet à Champignons est un produit de l'industrie : Crétin&Cie ! Ma société en quelque sorte . Copyright by me .

Toady : Epargne-nous tes blablas inutiles .

Tails : Mais c'est toute une histoire ! Je l'ai créée il y a 5 ans . Mon autre entreprise : VLPD (Vive les PD) avait fait faillite car nous avons tenu des propos hétérophobes . Puis , après quelques nuits , j'ai pensé à un truc ! Et si je faisais ma propre association ? Après tout , un génie tel que moi pouvait le faire . J'ai donc décidé de me mettre à mon compte , et de compléter par des activités nocturnes . Puis , ma première invention a été vendue à plus de dix exemplaires ! La poupée gonflable en maillot de bain a été un véritable succès , et…

Toady : J'aime pas l'histoire .

8h00 : Boidin arrive au campement .

Roy : Hé la grosse , on attend depuis longtemps !

Boidin : Pourquoi ? Ca vous manque tant que ça de vous réveiller à six heures du matin ?

Krystal : Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis Roy…

Roy : De toute façon , la question était trop dure pour moi !

Boidin : La première épreuve est une épreuve de snowboard . Elle commencera à 14 heures . Vu que vous avez votre propre montre humaine (Si on peut appeler ça « humain »), vous devrez être à l'heure , sinon…

Wario : Sinon quoi ? La grosse va venir nous embêter ?

Boidin : Sinon ça !

Elle sauta haut dans les airs puis fondit sur Wario très rapidement . Ce dernier fut écrasé par le professeur de français .

Boidin : Vu ?

Tous : Oui , Oui !

Parakarry : Oui-Oui , Oui-Oui , dans sa petite voiture jaune et rouge ! Oui-Oui , Oui-Oui , avec tous ses amis les jouets !

Tous : MEGA-GIGA-SUPRA-TERA BOULET DE LA MORT QUI TUE !! !

Yuna : Hé , mais je connais ! Mais mon fan , c'est Casimir !

Lulu : Mon « idole » .

Yuna : C'est quoi une idole ?

Slime : Ah ouais , c'est quoi une idole ?

Lulu : Retournez faire des châteaux de sable .

11h00 : Quelques personnes sont parties ramener du bois .

Lara : Je suis la chef , vous me suivez et vous respectez mes ordres ! Compris ?

Samus : (Pu**** ! Je vais la cogner celle-là !)

Ness : Ziva , je V la cogné ceL la !

Samus , Pichu et Vaati : On a pensé la même chose au même moment !

Lara : Quoi ?! Une rébellion ?

Les quatre : OUAIS !

11h05 : Lara vole .

11h30 : Lara se crashe sur…Boidin !

Boidin : Toi , tu vas être collée !

Lara : Suis-moi et la ferme , sinon je te frappe !

Boidin : Charge de la dictée !

11h35 : Lara vole .

12h50 : L'abri est quasiment terminé .

Dame Bouh : Merci Bloups , tu nous as bien aidé .

Bootique : Diantre , une chose arrive vers nos personnes à vive allure !

12h51 : Lara détruit l'abri en tombant dessus .

Daisy : jusque là , j'ai été très calme , mais il y a des limites ! FURIE ENCLENCHEE ! DAISY SE TRANSFORME EN TERA-DAISY !! ! FORME ULTIME !! !

Peach : La forme ultime , c'est la plus faible ?

Toady : Viens , ne restons pas là !

Lara : Ta gueule Daisy !

Nick : Accélérons le pas !

13h30 : Les rescapés mangent .

Peach : Elle a fait un trou d'une trentaine de mètres dans le sol !

Waluigi : C'est souvent comme ça les chaudasses !

Nick : Han , je vais le dire !

Link : Ouais , et en plus , c'est MA p*** !

Nick : Han là là !

Pauline , [pose louche] : Tu sais mon petit Nick , si tu es sage tu auras peut-être une récompense…

Salopa : Et moi je t'ajouterai dans mon répertoire : « fidèles clients » !

14h00 : Ils arrivent sur la plage .

Samus : J'espère que c'est une épreuve de baston !

Lara : Je suis la chef alors je vous ordonne de vous taire !

Tous : (On va la buter celle-là !)

Boidin : Les voilà Papy Bibi !

Papy Bibi : Oh ! Vous voici mes chers amis ! L'épreuve se déroulera sur l'île toundra réputée pour ses montagnes enneigées . C'est une épreuve assez dure . Il y aura au final dix éliminés .

Boidin : Et j'ai préparé quelques pièges ! MOUHAHAHA !! ! Mais il y en a un encore PIRE que les autres !

Tous : Oh non !

Nick : Oh oui !

Bloups : Bloups .

Peach : Ne me dites pas que je vais être mouillée…

Boidin : Si , parce qu'on avait pas les moyens de vous acheter les bonnes tenues !

14h30 : Ils sont arrivés sur l'île Toundra . Chacun a son snowboard .

.[...]

Boidin : Rien que pour mon petit plaisir personnel , j'ai planté des arbres un peu partout ! MOUHAHAHAHA !

Mario : Encore ce rire ?

Papy Bibi : Préparez vous à partir dès que vous entendrez le son de ma voix ! 1 , 2 , 3 !! !!!!!

Toady , qui ne s'attendait pas à ça , se cassa la figure dans la neige et commença à rouler jusqu'en bas , La matriarche pouni était partie à vive allure et Yoshi pensait à quelque chose…

Yoshi : Hé , mémé ! Tu ne m'aurais pas piquer des herbes ?

Matriarche : Je ne suis PAS vieille ! De mon temps , on ne parlait pas comme ça[…]

Falco : OH ! MA BEAUTE FAIT TOMBER DE LA NEIGE , REGARDEZ DERRIERE NOUS !

Bloups : BLOUPS !

Pichu : Une avalanche , bougez-vous !

A partir de ce moment , nos amis avaient enclenché un turbo . Krystal ne pouvait compter sur l'aide de personne , elle décida donc d'avancer quand même , Tails se faufilait derrière Roy et essayer de le toucher . Ce dernier croyait que c'était Salopa , il se laissa donc faire et Tails sortit un : « Ouh le petit coquin ! » et se prit un pain dans la tronche . Parakarry ne comprenait pas le but du jeu , il croyait que c'était un tir au snowboard , maiq quelqu'un le rappela à la raison .

Samus : Ne t'arrête pas Parakarry ! Il faut arriver le plus vite possible en bas !

Parakarry : Ah , ce n'est pas un tir à l'arc un peu particulier ?

Dame Bouh : Non ! Et avance gros con !

En bas , la Matriarche et Toady étaient déjà arrivés , Nick appela Boidin pour s'en sortir .

Nick : Allo Boidin ? C'est Nick , votre plus grand fan ! Vous pouvez m'emener en hélico à l'arrivée ? Très certainement ? Oh merci , je vous adore !

Kirby mangeait de la neige et perdait de la vitesse , il faisait partie des derniers (N'oublions pas Lara , qui avait voulu faire sa chef avec l'avalanche et qui s'était fait prendre). Pauline prenait une forme aérodynamique , elle avait l'habitude aussi… Luigi courait sur la neige , Link voulait être remboursé , Daisy cognait des abrutis , Bootique adorait le concerto de Papy Bibi , Waluigi faisait des coups bas . Il avait presque réussi avec Flora , mais elle avait la chiasse et ce qui devait arriver arriva .

Waluigi : Je suis aveuglé ! Aidez-moi !

G&W : Tic Tac , il est 14h45 ! Je vais t'aider !

Mais il ne réussit qu'à se cogner dedans et ensemble , ils bloquèrent le seul passage disponible .

Salopa : Putain ! Vous êtes nuls ou quoi ? L'avalanche n'est plus très loin maintenant !

Yuna , lançant des boules de neige : C'est marrant !

Peach : Oh non ! Mon maquillage coule !

Slime : Ah ouais , mon maquillage coule !

Pichu : Oh ! Vous m'énervez à la fin ! Grouillez vous , je veux pas me faire avoir !

Waluigi et G&W : On est aveuglé…

Vaati : Pff… Je m'en fous , débrouillez vous sans moi !

Vaati se téléporta et Ness arriva soudainement .

Ness : Fon chié lé conar , C ke D con , j V lé buT C gro mer2 !

Et l'embouteillage se dissipa .

Boidin : Et c'est la fin !! ! Voyons les résultats qui sont merdiques sauf pour trois d'entre vous : Matriarche Pouni , Toady et Nick !

1ère : Matriarche Pouni  
2ème : Toady  
3ème : Nick  
4ème : Bootique  
5ème : Roy  
6ème : Tails  
7ème : Parakarry  
8ème : Lulu  
9ème : Flora  
10ème : Vaati  
11ème : Ness  
12ème : Pauline  
13ème : Samus  
14ème : Yoshi  
15ème : Peach  
16ème : Link  
17ème : Dame Bouh  
18ème : Falco  
19ème : Wario  
20ème: Daisy  
21ème: Pichu  
22ème : Mario  
23ème : Krystal  
24ème : Luigi  
25ème : Kirby  
26ème : Salopa  
27ème : Slime  
28ème : Yuna  
29ème : Bloups  
30ème : G&W  
31ème : Waluigi  
32ème : Lara

Papy Bibi : Comment c'était ?

Tous : Horrible , comme d'habitude .

Bootique : Merveilleux ! Une pure merveille !

Boidin : Bowser et Watt , les personnes nominées sont au nombre de quinze , les quinze derniers . Il s'agit de : Lara , Waluigi , G&W , Bloups , Yuna , Slime , Salopa , Kirby , Luigi , Krystal , Mario ,Pichu , Daisy , Wario et Falco !

Sur le plateau .

Watt : Cette épreuve a été pleine de rebondissements , j'espère que chez vous aussi vous l'avez appréciée .

Bowser : En effet , nous nous sommes tous bien amusés , mais c'étaient des quiches !

Watt , chuchotant : Retiens toi !

Bowser : Oui , ils ont mangé des quiches tout à l'heure .

Watt : Quoi qu'il en soit , soutenez vos favoris !

Retour à l'île Crabbino .

16h30 : Toady a une idée de « génie » .

Toady : Et si on avait un cri de guerre ?

Dame Bouh : Ca pourrait être bien , on va tous réfléchir dans notre coin pendant un quart d'heure et on revient ici .

Parakarry : Réfléchir ?

Pichu : C'est une chose que tu ne peux pas faire .

Parakarry : Okay .

16h45 : Des bouts de papier sont déposés dans l'urne .

Daisy : Alors , j'en tire une…

Link : Tu tires qui ? Hahaha !! !

Pendant un moment , tout le monde se réfugia dans la jungle , puis après un « BOUM » , ils réapparurent tous.

Daisy : Alors voilà le premier qui ne sera pas prit : « Vive Lara notre chef ! »

Tous : OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !! !

Lara : Bande de nuls , c'est cool !

Peach : Un autre : « Flower Power ! »

Link : C'est cool !

Tous : BOUH ! Le pervers !

Dame Bouh : Je vous dis que je ne suis pas perverse !

Pauline : En voici un autre : « C'est la MAAF que je préfère , c'est la MAAF ! »

Tous : Nul .

Nick : Voici le mien ! « Infligez-nous des souffrances !! ! »

Toady : Et enfin le mien ! « Bloups !! ! Bloups !! ! Bloups !! ! Rage !! ! »

Tous : C'est le meilleur !

Lulu : C'est quoi ce truc à deux balles ?

18h00 : Lara donne des directives .

Lara : Slime , tu vas chercher de la bouffe !

Slime : Ah ouais , Slime , tu vas chercher de la bouffe !

Lara : Falco , ramène du bois !

Falco : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! JE SUIS BEAU !

Lara : Prosternez-vous devant votre chef !

Tous : Alors là , ça va bien ! Tu la ferme et c'est tout !

18h40 : Flora a rassemblé tout son PQ .

Flora : Vite , faut que je fasse une vidange !

Wario : Je vais t'amener aux chiottes !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

19h00 : L'abri est presque construit .

Tails : Je vais partir à la cueillette avec mon filet à champignon !

Luigi : Mario…

Mario : Luigi ?

Luigi : Mario !

Mario : Luigi ?

Parakarry : Parakarry !

Bloups : Bloups .

Luigi : Parakarry .

Mario : Bloups ?

Parakarry : Luigi…

Daisy : STOP ! Le premier qui l'ouvre aura affaire à moi !

Parakarry : Ouvrir quoi ? X_X

Daisy : Bien fait pour lui .

Pauline : Je vais charmer Papy Bibi à plus !

Salopa : Pour quoi faire ?

Pauline : Avantages…

Samus : BASTON !

Salopa : BASTON !

Lara : BASTON !

Parakarry : Parakarry !

Yuna : Ah , c'est quoi Baston ?

Matriarche : De mon temps , on réglait tous les problèmes par la diploma… Hé ! Qui m'a lancé ce caillou ?

Link : Moi , j'en ai marre des vieilles comme toi .

Matriarche : BASTON !

19h40 : Tails lutte pour capturer des champignons sauvages .

.[...]

Tails : Alors… Je m'avance discrètement… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !! ! Je lance le filet et… Tadaa ! J'ai capturé des champignons ! Pour une fois ils ne se sont pas sauvés !

20h00 : Ils savourent ce que Tails a ramené .

Les intelligents : On n'en veut pas .

Et quand les autres eurent fini de manger…

Les intelligents : C'étaient des Amanites…

Les autres : Flora , apprends nous à vomir !

Lulu : Ah non ! Pas ici ! RAFALE DE BAFFES !! !

22h00 : Ils dorment tous dehors pour ne pas abîmer le campement .

Pichu : C'est le truc le plus idiot que j'ai jamais entendu…

22h30 : Pauline rentre au campement après avoir fait un festin .


	6. Chapter 6

2h10 : Parakarry fait le coq .

Parakarry : COCORICO !!!

Lulu : Mega Atonium !

Bootique : Diantre , une douce mélodie vient à mes oreilles .

Tous : Papy Bibi ! Tous vers l'abri !

Flora : Non ! Mon PQ y est , je ne veux pas l'abîmer !

4h20 : Le Tails sauvage se rapproche silencieusement de sa proie…

Tails : (Je vais dormir avec lui et peut-être faire autre chose…)

Roy : Hum ?!? C'est toi Samus ? Un bisou…

Tails : (Profitons-en !)

Roy : Tu veux qu'on fasse des trucs Samus ?

Tails : Oh oui , j'adorerais !

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire des trucs louches , Luigi passa , hurla , réveilla tout le campement , se fit défoncer , fut broyé , écrasé , liquéfié , sodo… Heu , rien du tout .

Daisy : Sale PD , dégage de là !

Tails : Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs…

Daisy : Ni la même force d'ailleurs , bye…

5h20 : Le Tails sauvage se retrouve près des toilettes .

Tails : Cool !

6h00 : Flora vient décharger son caleçon .

Flora : Ah mon PQ , qu'est-ce que je t'aime ! [PROUT] Aaaaah !

Tails : (Je crois que je vais m'évanouir…)

6h15 : La Matriarche est énervée .

Matriarche : De mon temps , on était courtois et polis , mais maintenant , il n'y a plus que le fric qui compte ! Enfin , ça ne vous coûte rien de m'ouvrir cette noix de coco , sinon , j'emploierai des moyens simples et efficaces !

Link : Laisse moi rire mémé ! Moi , je suis le grand , le beau , le preux chevalier d'Hyrule ! J'ai sauvé des millions de personnes dans différentes contrées , dans…

Pichu : Dans des jeux vidéos , dans un univers fictif .

Lara : Et moi alors , je suis votre chef alors respectez moi ! Je suis aussi une archéologue de renom .

Lulu : Mon dieu , ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

Lara : Tu me cherches ?

Lulu : Attaque corps à corps , Lara dégagée dans les cieux ! Lara K.O !

Matriarche : Vous m'avez encore interrompue , alors je disais que…

Slime : Ah ouais , je disais que…

7h30 : Yuna se lie d'amitié avec les crabes .

Yuna : Oh… Ils sont gentils ! On va faire joujou toute la nuit !

Krystal : Tu es débile .

Yuna : C'est quoi débile ?

Krystal : C'est toi .

Yuna : C'est quoi toi ?

Krystal : Ca…

Yuna : C'est quoi ça ?

Krystal : Laisse tomber…

Parakarry : Laisser tomber quoi ?

Krystal : Ta gueule et joue avec…

Parakarry : Super !

8h00 : Peach demande du maquillage à tout le monde .

Peach : Salut , vous avez du maquillage ?

Dame Bouh : Va voir sur la plus haute montagne si j'y suis et je t'en donnerai .

Peach : D'accord , quelqu'un vient avec moi ?

Samus : Moi !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Ness : C vrémen D gross cone com je pE le voir ! L son blon2 .

Yoshi : Je viens avec vous ! Il faut que je me maquille ! Je ne suis pas présentable !

Bloups : Bloups .

G&W : Tic Tac , il est 8heures , Rouge arrive avec le courrier et Boidin pour les éliminés .

Rouge : Voici votre courrier , la belle Rouge vous l'apporte .

Mario : Elle ne se prend pas pour de la merde…

Rouge : Je me prends pour ce que je suis , en l'occurrence , un canon. [Clin d'œil] Bye…

Nick : Une lettre pour tous les animaux ? Oh , regardez , celui-là n'est pas content qu'on ait balancé Luffy par dessus bord ! Gloups . Cette lettre de menace fait peur… Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire ?

Waluigi : Que c'était bien fait pour la gueule à Luffy .

Pauline : Parfaitement mon petit Waluigi…

Waluigi : Agaaah…

Toady : Ragardez , c'est une lettre de Jerry3333 , c'est un de mes amis ! C'est trop délire la lettre pour Tails : « Essaie les meufs , elles sont meilleures que les mecs. ».

Tous : Trop délire !

Yoshi : Regardez , un autographe !

Wario : Passe moi ta lettre Yoshi . Mince , je sais pas lire . Lis ça Daisy .

Daisy : « Arrête de prendre de l'herbe , tu passes pour un con comme ça !!! » Et après , : « Je voterais pour toi si tu arrêtes .

Yoshi : J'arrête la drogue , promis juré craché !

Tous : Ouf…

Yoshi : Je me mets désormais à l'alcool !

Ils tombèrent tous à la renverse et le lynchèrent .

Yuna : On m'a envoyé un truc à manger , c'est sympa !

Parakarry : Tu m'en laisses un bout ?

Yuna : Ouais !

Lulu : MAIS…BANDE DE CONS ! C'EST UN DICTIONNAIRE !!!

Falco : C'EST INSENSE , JE SUIS LE PLUS BEAU ET REGARDEZ CETTE LETTRE !

Ness : Ba celui la é avEgl pr pa voir ke T moch ! par contr , il voi bi1 ke T 1 gro con ventar . C signé Smash_Falco , ton + grd fan .

Daisy : La même personne se fout de ma gueule et j'ai horreur de ça... MODE FURIE ON !!!

Lulu : Bah moi j'enclenche le mode overdrive parce qu'il ne me prend pas dans FFX .

Boidin : On fait un peu attention à moi ? Oh une lettre , un fan ? Non , un délinquant , je m'en vais le calmer sur le champ ! Détruire ma maison , et puis quoi encore ? Il va avoir des punitions , je n'ai peut-être pas pu attraper Cream , mais elle n'a aucunement détruit ma maison , il va PAYER pour cet affront ! Ceux qui restent : Bloups , Kirby , G&W , Salopa et Pichu , le reste , au loft . Je vais massacrer du pigeon ! Et je vais me charger de son éducation , un mois dans notre beau collège lui fera le plus grand bien ! MOUAHAHAHA !!!

Wario & Waluigi : Pourquoi on vire toujours les premiers ?

Krystal : Les meilleurs partent les premiers…

Boidin : Dégagez maintenant !

8h45 : Après d'énormes préparatifs , Peach et Samus partent à l'aventure .

Peach : C'est bon , nous avons pris notre maquillage et nos livres de modes , nous sommes enfin prêtes !

Samus : Oui , n'oublions pas que nous avons pris mon traducteur au cas où .

Bootique : Pourrait-on savoir ce que vous mijotez ?

Peach : Nous allons voir si Dame Bouh est sur la plus haute montagne .

Boo qui passait par là : -___________________________-

Pauline : Et ne revenez pas avant de l'avoir trouvée !

Bloups : Bloups .

Vaati : On va s'amuser un peu…

Vaati déclencha une tornade qui fit s'envoler nos jeunes blondes . Elles atterriront dans un temps indéfini . Les autres se vengèrent de Vaati car pendant qu'ils riaient , le mage avait fait apparaître une tempête de sable .

10h00 : Discours de Yoshi .

Yoshi : Et c'est avec regrets , pleurs et désespoir que nous t'enterrons maintenant , sur cette île . Tu faisais partie de mes meilleures amies , je crois même qu'une histoire existait entre nous , pas de l'amour , mais presque ! Adieu…

Parakarry : C'est la fête ?

Tous : BOULET !

Nick : Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire…

Link : On s'en fout , il n'y a que moi qui compte ici !

Falco : MOI ! JE SUIS LA DEESSE DE LA BEAUTE VOYONS ! JE COMPTE ENORMEMENT !

Daisy : Vous ne voyez pas que c'est dur pour Yoshi ! Il enterre sa drogue , alors fermez là , car ça nous arrangerait ! Au moins il ne nous saoulera plus avec sa drogue .

Yoshi : Maintenant , saoulons-nous !

Daisy : . . .

11h22 : Flora est coincée dans la cuvette des toilettes . Tails suffoque .

12h00 : Préparation de sandwiches , Kammy a fait un don .

Dame Bouh : On est tous d'accords pour que les plus nuls s'en chargent ?

Tous : Oui !

Pichu : Alors : Bloups , comme tu sers à rien , à part nous avoir inspirés pour un cri de guerre , tu feras les sandwiches .

12h05 : Bloups a fini de les couper en deux , il va maintenant les remplir .

Matriarche : Tu as déjà fini Bloups ?

Bloups : Bloups .

Matriarche : Fantastique , tu es comme ce petit Pounio , c'est mon petit fils , il est pas très intelligent , mais bon , il te ressemble .

Bloups : Bloups . (Bizarre , je pensais ne pas avoir rempli les sandwiches…)

Matriarche : Blablabla…

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Ness : Put1 C qd kon boofe !

Parakarry : Boofe ? Un nouvel ennemi ? Attention , il ne va pas faire long feu contre moi !

Vaati : Débile .

Parakarry : Attaque « Piqué » !

Parakarry se retrouve la tête dans le sable et n'arrive plus à en sortir .

Vaati : Fallait s'en douter .

12h30 : Ils se précipitent tous aux toilettes , Tails en a plein la vue .

Tails : (Grâce à mes super lunettes de 80 000 giga volts avec essuie-glaces , ventilation et sac de couchage intégré , je peux mater les personnes , ouh , j'ai trop envie d'hurler de joie , il faut que je me retienne !)

Ce fut au tour de Roy de venir dans les toilettes , Tails ne put s'empêcher de dire « Salut mon coquinou » . L'épéiste se sauva en hurlant pensant que des spectres l'attaquaient .

Tails : La chasse a été bonne aujourd'hui !

14h30 : Au loft , tout s'organise .

Mario : Hé , mais c'est le même que l'année dernière ?

Luigi : Mario , j'ai peur de ce loft , il est…terrifiant…

Lara : Vous rentrez après moi , je suis la chef !

Daisy l'expulsa loin d'eux et elle atterrit vers… Les deux blondes !

Peach : Hé Samus , on joue au tennis ?

Samus : Ouais !

Lara : Vous n'avez pas intérêt !

Et Lara fit une dizaine d'aller-retour de cette manière là .

15h10 : Waluigi s'approche de Parakarry .

Waluigi : Tu sais , tu es en charge de garder nos bagages , non ?

Parakarry : Ah bon ?

Waluigi : Laisse tomber , tu es trop con .

Parakarry : Mais je n'ai rien dans les mains .

16h00 : G&W trouve une chose sur la plage , il va la ramener au campement .

G&W : Tic- Tac , il est 16 heures ! Je vais t'amener au campement !

16h30 : G&W est de retour au campement .

G&W : Désolé , je m'étais égaré !

Bloups : BLOUPS !!! BLOUPS !!!

Kirby : J'ai faim .

Ness : Taggle .

Salopa : Salut , je fais pas cher , ça t'intéresse… Hé , mais tu es le gars de l'avion ! Appelons Krystal ! Tout compte fait , Nick , va la voir !

Nick : AAAAAAAAAAH !!! Krystal !!!!!!! Tu as un plan B j'espère !!!!!!!!

18h00 : Papy Bibi pousse la chansonnette .

18h30 : La pluie s'arrête enfin alors que Papy Bibi a chanté 3 minutes .

18h45 : Boidin rentre enfin , elle n'a pas coincé le délinquant qui a tagué sa maison .

Boidin : Ce smash_falco… Me vengerai !!!

Nick : Boidin , nous avons besoin de votre aide ! Il faudrait inventer une épreuve spéciale pour dégager Luffy de l'île !

Link : Il aime bien mes blagues salaces , il est sympa !

Roy : Il est aussi con que nous deux , dommage qu'il ne maîtrise pas l'épée !

Boidin : Je vois , j'ai une idée , rendez-vous ce soir sur la plage .

Tails : Je peux le toucher ?

Ness : TG conar de PD !

Dame Bouh : On le retiendra au pire .

Bootique : Messire , êtes vous un très grand « fan » , si je puis me permettre d'employer ce mot , de l'opéra classique ?

Luffy : Je veux manger de la viande…

Les animaux : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

20h00 : Après avoir mangé , il courent vers la plage !

Boidin : Nous avons fait un tirage au sort et Luffy est notre heureux gagnant !

Luffy : Je peux refuser ?

Pauline : Tu ne ferais pas ça mon chou ?

Luffy , regardant bien Pauline : Non , bien sûr… Au fait , cette chose est à toi ?

Salopa : Non , c'est encore le mien , je perd toujours ma lingerie fine .

Boidin : Je vous explique le concept Luffy : vous rentrez dedans , et le tour est joué ! Alors , nous allons d'abord vous enchaîner , vous endormir , et vous enfermer dans cette boîte !

Luffy : Je gagne quoi ?

Boidin : Un an de viande gratuite .

Luffy : Cool ! De la viande !

Boidin : Le voici endormi , passez lui les chaînes , foutez lui autant de coups que vous voulez , puis mettons des poids à l'intérieur . Un hélicoptère le larguera en pleine mer et nous en serons débarrassés pour toujours (normalement).

Tous : Merci infiniment !

21h00 : Samus et Peach ne sont pas encore rentrées .

Vaati : Je m'en fous .

Yoshi : Ouvrons une bouteille pour fêter l'évènement !

Pichu : Tous les prétextes sont bons à ce que je vois .

Parakarry : Je vais les chercher !

Dame Bouh : Très bonne idée…

22h00 : Parakarry retrouve Peach et Samus avec des règles .

Parakarry : Je peux aider ?

Peach : Oui , nous mesurons toutes les montagnes pour savoir laquelle est la plus grande .

Samus : Pour l'instant on en est à notre…heu…première je crois…

Parakarry : On ferait mieux de rentrer au campement .

Slime : Ah ouais , on ferait mieux de rentrer au campement .

Samus : Un truc gluant m'attaque !

Slime : Heu…C'est Slime .

Peach : Ah , c'est cool que tu dises autre chose que « Ah ouais» + « Phrase précédente ».

Parakarry : Bon , venez , je vais vous guider vers le campement ! Alors , c'est euh…Oups…

Samus : Tu ne l'aurais pas oublié par hasard ?

Parakarry : Non , je m'en souviens , c'est juste que j'ai oublié pour le moment . ^^''

Les trois : BOULET !

23h00 : L'île est calme , les participants se sont endormis


	7. Chapter 7

00h00 : Le chant de Papy Bibi atteint leur oreilles .

Bootique : Sacrebleu , cette mélodie pourrait faire revivre les morts tant elle est magnifique .

Bloups : Gné ?

Lulu : Je vais le carboniser !

Link : Il y a trop de vieux qui meurent à cause de la canicule , ne fais pas ça !

Pichu : Bon , maintenant , tu la fermes !

Link : Vous nous avez réveillé alors qu'on couchait ensemble !

Kirby : J'ai faim .

G&W : Tic Tac , il est minuit ! Avec qui ?

Link : Avec Salopa bien sûr !

Nick : Han ! Je vais te dénoncer à Daisy !

Salopa : Bah il me paye alors tout est en règle .

Roy : Et si je te paye , on fait la même chose une autre nuit ?

Salopa : Non , mais je suis quoi pour toi ?

Roy : Une sal*pe , pourquoi cette question ?

Salopa : Je n'en suis pas une de bas étage , je suis une CALL-girl ! Ce qui signifie que je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui et encore moins avec n'importe quoi !

Pichu : Ouch , ça doit pas faire du bien d'entendre des choses comme celles-ci .

2h00 : Le groupe des quatre pommés décident de faire un concours de voix .

Peach : !!!!

Samus : !!!

Parakarry : !!!

Slime : OUAOUH !!!

Les trois : Non , mais tu dois garder la même sonorité .

Slime : OUAOUH !!! OUAOUH !!!

Samus : Oh non , je comprends maintenant…

Peach : Tu comprends quoi ?

Samus : Rien du tout , mais ça fait style .

Parakarry : Pourquoi il dit toujours : « OUAOUH !!! » ?

Peach : Il est devenu aphone !

6h00 : Daisy vient réveiller Link à coups de massue .

Daisy : Alors comme ça tu commences déjà l'adultère ?

Roy : Ca c'est cool ! [BAFFE] Aïe ! Ca fait mal .

Daisy : Puisque c'est comme ça , vient Luigi , on est parti de l'aventure , faisons certaines choses…

Luigi : Mario , protège-moi !

Mario : Tiens , des capotes .

Luigi : Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ça ?

Mario : Te protéger voyons !

Link : Nooooooooooo ! Daisy !

Dame Bouh : C'est pire que les feux de l'amour…

Vaati : Comment tu sais ça ? Tu regardes au moins ?

Ness : a oé , pk tu di ke C pir ke lé fE 2 lamour ? mé avi kel coné par cEr tt lé épiso2 .

Dame Bouh : Je vais vous… ETRIPER !!!!!!!

Perry : Non à la boucherie ! Perryhihihi !!!

Tous les candidats et les téléspectateurs s'évanouirent et à partir de maintenant , une journée s'est passée .

Jour suivant , 8h00 : Perry se pose des questions et elle voit…Yuna et Parakarry venir à elle !

Perry : Voilà des fans !

Parakarry : Oh , mais c'est Perry , tu as sûrement des blagues délirantes à nous raconter ?

Yuna : Des blagues ! Agabeuh !

Perry : Vous étiez où ?

Parakarry : Perdu dans la jungle .

Yuna : J'ai oublié de me réveiller .

Perry : Mario est le plus grand des héros mais son ventre ressemble à un zéro !

Yuna et Parakarry : . . . Hahahahahahaha ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri !

Perry : Oui , Peach a pris une ombrelle dans ses bagages , mais elle m'a prise moi . ^^

Yuna et Parakarry : C'est vraiment cool , les autres vont apprécier ta venue !

10h00 : Boidin arrive au campement .

Boidin : Tiens , les larves sont encore endormies ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expli…Pas besoin , j'ai compris…

Perry : Boidin est un gros Boudin ! Perryhihihi !!!

Parakarry et Yuna : Trop tordantes tes blagues !

Tails , se réveillant : Oh , quelque chose à changé chez vous ?

Nick : Ce nœud vous va à ravir !

Perry : Il ravit votre beauté ! Perryhihihi !

Pauline : Peach est vraiment la reine des blondes ! Emmener ce danger public avec nous , mais sérieusement , qu'a t-elle en tête ?

Boidin : Bon… L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui est une course d'orientation !

Matriarche : Oh là là , je suis chaude pour une course là !

Perry : Chaude comme un radiateur ! Perryhihihi !!!

Roy : Un grand classique qui fait toujours autant rire .

Les intelligents : Où se déroulera t-elle ?

Boidin : Sur l'île Anémone , celle avec la végétation luxuriante . Vous serez seuls face à de nombreux dangers naturels et artificiels !

Flora : Cool , je pourrais me purger comme ça !

12h00 : Kirby, Flora et Yoshi (trop saoul pour comprendre) mangent les poissons que Flora a ramené dans sa bouche .

Yoshi : L'assaisonnement est délicieux ! Tu l'as fait toi-même ?

Flora : On va dire qu'il est venu en même temps que je gerbais .

Perry : Gerbais aux fruits ! Perryhihihi !

Kirby : C'est toujours aussi bon !

13h00 : Ils sont emmenés (de force pour la plupart) sur l'île Anémone .

Papy Bibi : prêts à vivre une expérience enrichissante ?

Tous : NON ! Pas question de monter sur ces espèces de seaux pour atteindre cette maudite île !

Papy Bibi : Pensez à la récompense…

Parakarry : Penser ? Quel est donc cet étrange verbe ?

Toady : On va dire que c'est hors de ta portée .

Tous : OUI !!! Vive le fric !!!

Et ils s'empressèrent tous d'embarquer à bord de ces étranges baquets… La traversée ne fit pas sans mal (Flora était trop grosse donc elle avait un pied dans un baquet et un autre dans un autre baquet .) , Pichu avait légèrement du mal avec les rames , Parakarry avait jeté les rames par dessus bord croyant que c'étaient des spaghettis géants , G&W ne pouvait rien faire , il embarqua donc aux côtés de Pauline qui lui montrait ses formes proéminentes . Salopa avait emporté ses pancartes à caractères sex***** et s'en servait pour avancer , Lulu avançait rapidement allongée sur un matelas , Tails collait les mecs et le reste avançait tranquillement .

13h45 : L'épreuve débute .

Papy Bibi : Vous devez être fatigués , non ?

Lulu : Non .

Les autres : Oui .

Papy Bibi : Votre calvaire va enfin commencer ! Vous devez arriver le plus vite possible vers un temple ancien . Ca ressemble à une pyramide , mais… On dirait que la pointe est enfoncée dans le sol…

Boo : Ca devait un des tes parents , vous êtes tellement doués…

Parakarry : Merci !

Dame Bouh : C'était ironique…

Flora : J'ai la chiasse…

Tous : Fuyons !!!

Parakarry volait à toute allure en direction du Désert du Sarasa étant donné qu'ils venaient de parler de pyramides . Tails remuait ses troi… Euh… Deux queues lorsqu'il approchait de Roy ou de Link .

Roy : Non , mais casse-toi , sale PD !

Tails : Tu ne disais pas ça l'autre fois , hein mon coquinou .

Link : Il parle de quoi ?

Roy : L'autre soir , il a abusé de mon corps… Je n'étais pas consentent bien sûr…

Link : Sus à l'ennemi !

Tails : Qui suce ?

Bootique parlait à nouveau de ses achats à Dame Bouh qui commençait à défaillir…

Dame Bouh : Tu as vraiment acheté tout ça ?

Bootique : Bien sûr , en plus ils me l'ont fait à moitié prix !

Dame Bouh : Tu veux dire que ça coûtait 32 000 pièces ?!?

Bootique : Oui , rien n'est trop beau pour moi .

Flora , quand à elle , avait le derrière en feu , Lulu intervint alors en la noyant avec un déluge d'eau . La Matriarche Pouni était première comme d'habitude , mais elle avait devant elle un piège artificiel .

Matriarche : Ca devrait être facile… Je n'ai qu'à garder l'équilibre et tout ira .

Peach et Samus avançaient ensemble , mais près du précipice , elles rencontrèrent Pauline et Salopa . Elles se disputèrent longtemps et Link , Roy , Tails et Toady jugèrent plus prudent de contourner ces furies . Parakarry était enfin arrivé au Sarasaland , il dut se rendre à l'évidence et faire le chemin inverse . Nick le lèche-bottes s'était accroché à l'hélicoptère de Boidin et jouissait dès qu'il se prenait une branche d'arbre dans la tronche .

Nick : Oh oui ! Faites-moi mal !

Yoshi s'était fait bouffer par une plante piranha , celle-ci , le recracha tellement il était dégueu . Ness et Vaati se battaient parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur un sujet et Pichu était le plus proche de l'arrivée . Les filles avaient enfin fini de se battre et décidèrent de continuer leur route . Un peu plus loin, la redoutable Team Braguette avait creusé un trou pour piéger certains candidats .

Lapouffe : Avons-nous assez creusé ?

Sandbag : Je crois , oui !

Troopa Jr : Maintenant il faut le camoufler .

Aussitôt dit , aussitôt fait ! Le trou fut recouvert et on ne pouvait plus le distinguer .

Ness : kS vs fouT la ? je V vs buT !

Et la Team Braguette fut envoyée…dans son propre piège !

Team Braguette : Oh non ! Une fois de plus la Team Braguette s'enfonce dans d'autres pièges !!!

La fin de l'épreuve était proche , seules , quelques personnes n'étaient pas arrivées .

Papy Bibi : Et c'est la fin de cette épreuve ! Découvrons sans plus attendre , les résultats !

1er : Nick

2ème : Yoshi (Comment a t-il fait ?!?)

3ème: Pichu

4ème: Bloups

5ème : Samus/Peach/Salopa/Pauline

9ème : Bootique

10ème : Ness

11ème : Vaati

12ème : Flora

13ème : Kirby

14ème : Roy

15ème : Link

16ème : Tails

17ème : Matriarche

18ème : G&W

19ème : Lulu

20ème : Toady

Hors concours :

Dame Bouh : Elle est tombée dans les pommes après avoir entendu la liste des achats de Bootique .

Parakarry : A l'heure qu'il est , il doit être au pôle nord . Tous les satellites sont à sa recherche.

Papy Bibi : Les nominés sont Parakarry , Dame Bouh , Toady , Lulu , G&W , Matriarche Pouni , Tails , Link , Roy et Kirby ! Cinq d'entre eux vont partir !

Sur le plateau…

Bowser : Quelle magnifique épreuve , nous avons pu voir de près un des candidats en plus.

Watt : En effet , Parakarry est même venu jusqu'ici , mais quel boulet sérieusement !

Bowser : Hélas , il ne changera jamais… Bref , sauvez vos favoris !

Watt : L'enjeu est de taille , ne l'oublions pas ! Alors mobilisez-vous !

Retour à l'île Crabbino .

17h50 : Nos amis reviennent tous (sauf Parakarry).

Yuna : J'ai préparé des sandwiches !

Lulu : J'ai peur tout à coup…

Luigi : Non , c'est moi qui aie peur !

Kirby : Et si on faisait un concours de bouffe ?

Flora : Je suis partante et Wario de même .

Boidin , assez loin : On va pas être copains !

? : Je m'en fous !

?? : Oui , notre organisation est pour la bonne cause .

???: Nan , mais c'est vrai sérieux !

???? : On t'aime pas Boidin !

Toady : Hé , vous non plus vous n'aimez pas Boidin ?

?????: Bien sûr que non la blondasse !

18h30 : Les participants font connaissance avec les nouveaux venus .

? : Je suis Smash_Falco du forum ssb-fan , nous prenons des pseudos pour notre organisation Anti-Boidin .

?? : Moi , c'est Oni-Link , mais je viens du forum de Mario Party DS , nous avons des bases dans les quatre coins des forums !

??? : Moi c'est Pichu ! Pichu !!!

???? : Mon nom est Booking , et je suis fan du Roi Boo !

????? : Moi , c'est Team_Yoshi , et j'aime pas la drogue !

Yoshi : Et l'alcool ?

Peach : Et vous foutez quoi ?

Smash : Nous taguons la maison de Boidin , nous cassons les vitres , nous…

Boo : Stop !!! Elle est ici , à côté de vous…

Bootique : Branlez-vous ! Fuyez !

Tails : Toi , la cochonne , tais-toi !

Et après ce passage éclair , les cinq étranges personnages fuirent Boidin et se cachèrent sur l'île .

Boidin : Je vous retrouverai ! Soyez-en sûrs .

Waluigi : J'ai diffusé une photo de Boidin en string sur le Web ! Merde , elle est là…

20h00 : Pendant le repas , Salopa fait de la pub .

Salopa : Je suis une « tut » ! Je « tut » pas cher ! Venez « tut » avec moi et vous en redemanderez ! Je suis une chodasse ! « »

22h00 : G&W donne l'heure .

G&W : Tic-Tac , il est 22 heures !

Une voix très lointaine : Je préfère les Tic Tac à la menthe !

Tous : OH NON ! ENCORE CE BOULET !!!!!!!!!!!!

Pauline : Je vous laisse , j'ai envie de dormir dans le loft…

Bloups : Bloups…

Tails : Ouuuuuuuuuuh… J'ai hâte que vous vous endormiez… [clin d'œil]

Pichu : Il faudrait l'attacher , vous ne pensez pas ?

Tous : Si !


	8. Chapter 8

2h00 : G&W saoule tout le monde .

G&W : Tic-Tac, je suis tout noir, Tic-Tac, erreur 32007, vérifier les piles, Tic-Tac, un cheval, des chevals, Tic-Tac…

Tous : TA GUEULE !

Bloups : Bloups.

Tails : Vous avez fait des beaux rêves ? Je pensais à Roy, nu dans l'herbe…

Roy : 100 % Explosion !

Tails, s'envolant : Oh non, mon chéri me dégage une fois de plus…

Kirby : J'aime le curry.

Lulu : Pas moi alors tais-toi !

2h20 : Tails atterrit près d'une grotte, il rentre et voit…

Team : Non, voilà le pervers, on va pas pouvoir dormir en paix !

Pichu : Pichu !

Booking : On est découvert…

Oni : Gardons-le en otage .

Smash : Oui, mais qui le surveille ?

Les autres : . . .

Tails : Vous savez, je suis très propre moi !

ZSP : Pichu !

Tails : Mmh… Tu es nouveau ?

ZSP : Non, mais l'auteur s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait deux Pichu alors il m'a donné mon nom secret qui est : Zero Suit Pichu !

Boo : Bref, tu es notre otage Tails, ne tente rien…

Tails : Hihi, bien sûr que non mon coquin…

Oni : Ouh là… C'est vraiment un pervers…

Team : Je ne me sens pas en sécurité non plus…

5h15 : Une bataille a éclaté…au loft ?!?

Falco : JE SUIS LE PLUS BEAU PIGEON DU MONDE ! MES AILES MAGNIFIQUEMENT SCULTEES ME PERMETTENT DE PRENDRE MON ENVOL ! MA MAGNIFIQUE STATURE EN FAIT RÊVER PLUS D'UN ! JE SUIS BEAU ! OH MON DIEU, MÊME LES FEMMES M'ENVIENT ET ELLES ME VEULENT TOUTES ! OH, JE SENS QUE JE VAIS DEFAILLIR, QUI A OSE FAIRE ÇA ? ADIEU, JE ME MEURS !

Daisy : Merci Wario, mais bon, c'est vraiment un moyen horrible… Nous allons être intoxiqués nous aussi…

Waluigi : Bah ça ne changera pas grand chose à ton physique !

Krystal : Oh mon dieu, dire que je suis avec tant d'êtres inférieurs me répugne…

Lara : Non, mais elle va se calmer la pimbêche ?

Krystal : Je n'ai que faire des dires de personnes moins évolués que moi…

Mario : Eh bien, je me demande comment Fox la supporte… Bon, arrêtez de faire du bruit sinon on va tous devoir chanter une berceuse à Luigi…

Slime : OUAOUH ! OUAOUH !

Wario : Je suis désolé d'avoir déchaîner mes flatulences tout à l'heure…

Yuna : C'est quoi des flatulences ?

Slime : OUAOUH !

Waluigi : Il est détraqué ou quoi ?

Luigi : ZZZzzz…Euh… OUIN ! OUIN ! OUIN !

Daisy : Merci beaucoup ! Maintenant tout le monde lui chante sa berceuse pendant que je lui donne le biberon…

7h15 : Boidin va à la rencontre de nos « merveilleux » candidats.

Boidin : Nous allons découvrir les candidats sauvés ! Le premier est Parakarry ! Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

Salopa : Bah, il n'est pas à la place Pigalle, je vous le garantie .

Lulu : Il est toujours porté disparut ?

Boidin : Eh bien apparemment, oui. Les autres qui restent sont : Link, Roy, Toady et pour finir… Kirby ! Le porc volant ! Pour les autres, ben vous dégagez au loft !

Pichu : Non ! Pitié, je ne veux pas qu'elles partent !

Dame Bouh : Désolée Pichu, tu vas devoir continuer en supportant tous les débiles profonds…

Lulu : Au pire, nous pourrons venir te rendre visite de temps en temps…

9h30 : Arrivée de Rouge.

Rouge : Désolée du retard, mais bon, j'ai été voler les émeraudes du chaos qui étaient cachées au même endroit… Bref, regardons le courrier… Ah, du courrier pour Peach, un colis pour Kirby et une batte de base-ball pour Ness. Voici aussi les news d'aujourd'hui…

Peach : Voyons-voir ma lettre… « JE T'AIME PEACH ! » .

Samus : Je ne veux pas paraître intelligente, mais on dirait qu'il n'y a pas de timbre…

Roy : Ça veut donc dire que…

Link : Daisy ne veut plus de moi… BOUHOUHOUH !

Pichu : Ça veut donc dire que quelqu'un du campement te l'a envoyée…

Toady : On se demande qui c'est…

Ness : vazi link ! va voir Dzi é Xplike toi ! te lésse pa abatre go !

Vaati : De toute façon il n'a aucune chance…

Flora : J'ai envie de…Aaaaaah… Ça fait du bien…

Kirby : J'ai faim. Tiens, c'est du chocolat ?

Flora : 100% fait maison !

Tous les autres s'étaient évanouis à l'exception de Rouge qui avait pris son envol .

11h40 : L'air est irrespirable , le soleil brille…

Bloups : Bloups…

Toady : Avec le soleil, ça empeste beaucoup plus que la normale…

Nick : Quelqu'un peut m'infliger des souffrances ?

Bootique : Diantre, cette plage est remplie d'un air nauséabond…Mon odorat si raffiné ne peut subir de pareils outrages !

Pichu : Nick, tu n'a qu'à bouffer des vers de terre et ça ira . Bootique, fais comme nous et improvise.

Yoshi : Si on prenait un peu d'alcool pour s'amuser un peu ?

Vaati : Bande de ringards, l'alcool, c'est nul.

Link : Je vais voir Daisy !

Roy : Je t'accompagne ! Mes conseils pourraient t'être forts utiles…

Salopa : Je vais voir les chalets, ils voudront peut-être de mes « services » !

Peach : Je vais chercher des vivres, qui me suit ?

Samus : Moi, en même temps, on pourra parler de maquillage !

Bootique : Maquillage ? Je me sens obligée de vous suivre malgré moi chères amies.

12h00 : Daisy et Link se réconcilient grâce aux conseils de Roy.

Roy, tabassé : Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire pour un ami…

En effet, Roy venait de parler de l'affaire Salopa à Daisy. Il disait qu'il avait couché avec Salopa et avait fait porté le chapeau à Link.

12h10 : Il est midi passé, l'estomac de Kirby crie famine…

Kirby : Ô désespoir, quand disparaîtras-tu de ma vie ?

Bloups : Bloups .

Toady : Il est toujours comme ça ?

Pauline : Seulement quand on parle de bouffe .

Matriarche : Ah là là… Ca me fait penser aux spectacles de mon temps. Les acteurs étaient tous préparés et bien habillés, Ils portaient des habits d'époque et chantaient des airs connus tels que : « Le chanteur de Mexico », « Marinella », « La chanson de Cro-Magnon »…

Pichu : En effet, ce n'est pas tout jeune…

13h00 : Peach, Samus et Bootique reviennent…les mains vides .

Roy, plein de bleus : Vous n'avez rien apporté ?

Les trois filles : On a oublié .

Salopa, en train de revenir : Que se passe t-il ?

Pichu : On a pas de bouffe… Bon, vous allez m'écouter… Toutes les filles exceptée Flora vont séduire quelques personnes de la production et vont nous ramener de la nourriture pour que nous survivions jusqu'à la fin de cette puta*n d'emission !

14h00 : Le plan s'est déroulé comme prévu, ils festoient.

Kirby : Je vous suis tellement redevable, j'allais succomber à la faim.

Krystal, venant les faire chier : Un gros porc comme toi ? Tu as des réserves pour quelques millions d'années…

Bootique : Mes amis, ce jour de liesse va être troubler par une immonde pouffiasse, pardonnez-moi l'expression, mais je ne puis faire autrement, qu'allons nous faire ?

Bloups : Bloups !

Yoshi : Bloups ?

Bloups : Bloups ! Bloups .

Yoshi : Bloupseuh !

Bloups : Bloups ?

Yoshi : Bloups…

Bloups : Bloups !!! Bloups !!! Bloups !!! Rage !!!

Tous : ???

Yoshi : Bloups ???

Krystal : Qu'est ce que vous avez ? La pieuvre ne peut parler qu'en présence de la grande Krystal .

Bloups : Grande pouffiasse ! Bloups !

Tous sauf Krystal : MDR, il ne mâche pas ses mots !

Krystal s'en alla donc faire chier les participants perdants…

15h41 : Un concours de beauté est organisé sur la plage, les participantes ne doutent de rien.

Peach : Une seule d'entre nous gagnera et ça sera moi ou Samus.

Samus : Pareil que Peach mais dans l'autre sens.

Salopa : Il n'y a que moi et Pauline qui sommes dignes d'obtenir cette récompense.

Pauline : Il n'y a que moi et Salopa qui sommes dignes d'obtenir cette récompense.

Yuna : Ca veut dire quoi belle ?

Lulu : Bon, je participe aussi…

Roy : (Yes, on va la voir en bikini !)

Link : (Allez les meufs ! Merde, faut que je change d'attitude ou Daisy va se rendre compte de l'arnaque.)

Boo : Vous foutez quoi là ? Encore un concours de beauté ?

Dame Bouh : Oui, car nous le valons bien.

Bootique : Moi je ne participe pas, car ce trophée en bois n'est pas assez somptueux pour une magnifique Boo telle que moi.

Daisy : Je participe… A contre cœur…

Lara : Moi aussi je veux !

Tous les mecs : (Exclue d'office.)

Flora : Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! Je vais remporter mon premier concours !

Krystal : Vous oubliez la merveilleuse Krystal, la seule participante qui est belle.

16h10 : Second tour.

Toady : Nous avons décidé de garder : Peach, Pauline, Samus, Flora, Lulu et Lara ?!? Qui sont les traîtres ? Nous avions pourtant prévu de la virer dès le début tant elle est hideuse !

Lara : Quoi ?!? Reviens ici sale Champignon !

Boo : Bon, vu qu'il est parti, je daigne prendre sa place. Vu que Lara s'est cassée elle aussi, nous repêchons totalement au hasard, Dame Bouh.

Les autres : TRICHEUR !

Pour ce second tour, les candidates devaient prendre des poses sensuelles, voyons voir le résultat.

Boo : Samus, Pauline et… (O_o) Flora continuent le concours ! Vous devez formuler un vœu pour la dernière étape.

Pauline : Je voudrais…la paix dans le monde !

Samus : (Rah la salope, elle a piqué ma réplique) Je voudrais…faire l'amour avec tous les hommes de la terre !

Boo : C'est, ma foi… Très inattendu comme vœu… A toi Flora.

Flora : Je voudrais donner le droit à la nourriture pour tous les enfants qui meurent de faim dans le monde…

Cinq minutes plus tard, Pauline apprit qu'elle avait été virée pour manque d'originalité. Et Samus a…perdu pour excès d'originalité. Flora est donc notre grande gagnante !!!

Boo : Félicitation Flora ! Tu as remporté ce concours !

Flora : Je remercie grandement ceux qui m'ont soutenue ! Et j'adresse de gros bisous à Kirby et Wario !

Kirby et Wario : Merci ! ^^

18h55 : Pichu se demande où est passée la carte…

Pichu : Quelqu'un pourrait m'indiquer l'emplacement de la carte ?

Peach : Bah je sais pas, j'ai pas la carte…

Pichu : Okay… Je vais reformuler ma question : Quelqu'un d'intelligent pourrait m'indiquer l'emplacement de la carte ?

Silence total. Pichu commence à s'énerver, on peut voir ses joues émettre de petits arcs jaunes.

Ness : Püt1, Pichu pik sa crize du momen , i fé chié celui la, il aV ka garD la cart pr lui !

Vaati : De toute façon c'est Parakarry qui l'a.

Tous : QUOI !

Vaati : Ben elle était posée là, et Parakarry l'a apportée lors de l'épreuve. Puis comme on ne sait pas où il est, ben elle a de grandes chances d'être perdue…

Kirby : J'ai faim. Je veux du cassoulet.

Nick : Quelqu'un peut me frapper ?

Ness : j men charge, ds pa lgtps, tu soufrira com tu na jamé soufer !

Nick : Je m'en fais une joie ! Ooooh Oui !!! Fais-moi mal Ness !

Yoshi : Alcool ! Hips ! Quelqu'un pour arroser cet évènement ?

Toady : Tu sais, je te préférais drogué…

Yoshi : Ça tombe bien, il me reste un peu de…

Toady : Quoi !!! J'exige des explications sur le champ !

Pendant ce temps, Roy cherchait une compagne…

Roy : Salut Lulu ! HAHAHA ! Il y a trois fois « lu » !

Lulu : Bon, viens en aux faits, j'aime pas tes calembours de merde.

Roy : On baise ?

Lulu : Pas fou ? C'est comme ça que tu abordes une femme ?

Roy : Bah euh… Je fais toujours comme ça d'habitude…

Lulu : Pas étonnant que tu n'en aies pas encore… Bon, écoute ces conseils : Soit délicat, fais attention à ton langage, pas d'allusions lourdes, les flatteries sont autorisées.

Roy : Je tenterai avec la première pute du quartier.

Lulu : C'est débile, si c'est une pute elle ne sera pas stable.

Roy : Salut Lulu (XD, comment je suis trop fort ), tu sais que tu me fais ban…rêver ? Alors, c'est bien ?

Lulu : Il vaudrait mieux que tu répètes plusieurs fois avant de te coucher.

20h00 : Roy demande à Link comment ça fait quand on a une petite amie.

Link : On devient franchement plus mature…

Roy : Du genre ?

Link : Ben, je fais plus pipi au lit.

Roy : Et le reste ?

Link : Bah c'est pareil, genre, pour appeler une fille avant, je disais : « Salut s***** ! » et maintenant, je dis « Salut s***** ! » et je me prends une gifle.

Roy : Ah… Ça ne change pas de l'ordinaire…

20h40 : Perry : le retour !

Perry : Et si je vous racontais mes rêves ?

Peach : On ne l'avait pas enfouie sous le sable celle-là ?

Bloups : Bloups.

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Perry : Aujourd'hui, je vais faire des jeux de mots avec mon nom ! Le Perrymètre est bouclé ! Ce voyage est Perryeux ! Et mes blagues sont Perryeuses elles aussi ! Daisy est une Perrypatéticienne !

Toady : Nan, c'est pas vrai…

Perry : Si !

Samus : Ça veut dire quoi ?

Toady : Eh bien… Cela veut dire que Daisy est une immonde salopette !

Flora : Comme celle de Mario ?

Vaati : Mais non, ça ne veut pas dire ça ! C'est une belle salopette en fait…

Toady : Non, c'est une ignoble salopette qui est de la marque : « C'est Poche » !

Vaati : Nan, j'ai raison !

Toady : Moi !

Vaati : Moi !

Samus : BASTON !!!

Et une baston générale s'en suivit. La lingerie fine volait et les inventions de Tails y passaient aussi. D'ailleurs, qu'arrive t-il au renardeau possédant trois queues ?

Tails : Et si on jouait à Saute-Mouton ?

Tous : Nan !

Tails : Trap-Trap version sensuelle ?

Tous : NAN !

Tails : Vous me racontez l'histoire de ce livre ?

Tous : Non, mais va te faire foutre sale obsédé !

Booking : J'en ai ras le cul de ce renard .

Team : On le noie ?

Tails : Vous voulez me faire couler un bain ?

Smash : Grrr… Dégage de là…

Tails : Bien sûr que non mon chou ! Je vais rester ici à vous regarder toute la journée…

ZSP : J'ai un marteau, qui veut ?

Oni : Moi, je veux bien…

22h44 : Tails s'écroule au campement…

23h14 : Tout le monde dort…


	9. Chapter 9

1h12 : Des personnages étranges s'approchent du campement…

Sandbag : Comment ça « étranges » ?

Lapouffe : Pika pika ! Oups, euh… En direct sur champi TV, vous allez voir un coup d'état ! Troopa Jr que voici…

Troopa Jr : Oui, c'est moi le beau Troopa Jr, je déteste Mario et c'est tout !

Lapouffe : Va nous sortir de sa poche une grenade qu'il va lancer dans le campement de nos téléspectateurs, euh…participants pour les réveiller et les foutre de mauvais poil !

Troopa Jr : Nous avons un gros problème…

Sandbag : Comment ça un problème ?

Lapouffe : Nous nous excusons chers téléspectateurs, mais nous avons un problème technique.

Troopa Jr : Non, en fait, la grenade est déjà dégoupillée…

Sandbag : Ce qui signifie ?

Lapouffe : On va exploser ! HURLEZ !!!

Les trois : UNE FOIS DE PLUS LA TEAM BRAGUETTE S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUX !!!

Parakarry : Je fais erreur, ce n'est pas cette île, bon, je repart à Paris qui a pour monument le Parthénon.

2h20 : Crise chez les filles.

Peach : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! On nous a volé notre maquillage !!!

Bootique : Qui est l'odieux personnage qui a accompli cet acte d'une bassesse hors du commun ?

Samus : BASTON avec celui qui a volé le maquillage !

Flora : Je peux vous assurer que Flora n'y est pour rien.

Vaati : Vu à quoi tu ressembles, on s'en doutait…

Flora : Viens là que nous réglions nos compte.

Pichu : (Il y a des jours, j'espère être en plein cauchemar…)

Toady : Méeuh… Je ne retrouve pas la pierre précieuse que j'avais volé au musée…

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Kirby : Je vous assure que je n'ai pas bouffé vos maquillages et autres…

Link : Paré pour une sodomie ?

Yoshi : Lobectomie mon cher…

Bloups : Gné ?

Kirby : NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOn ! Je ne veux pas me faire ouvrir ! Bande de monstres !

Roy : On lol !

Ness : Je V vs buT !

Toady : Jamais de la vie ! On n'ouvrira pas Kirby !

Pauline, remuant ses bouées gonflable : Tu en es sûr ?

Toady : C'est pas une conne dans ton genre qui va me faire changer d'avis !

Yuna, qui passait par là : Journée ensoleillée, n'est ce pas ? Surtout pour Krystal…

Et elle repartit sur le champ se perdre dans la jungle.

Salopa : Ça ne veut rien dire, comme d'habitude.

Pichu : (D'habitude ça ne veut rien dire, mais pas cette fois…) Ça A un sens, je vous laisse méditer dessus.

Yoshi : Krystal a un objet brillant ?

Toady : Le diamant que j'ai volé ?

Yoshi : Ou alors, elle viens d'avoir des choses qu'elle adore…

Les filles : Notre maquillage.

Yoshi : Sur ce, je désactive le mode intelligent, et j'active la combinaison : drogué/saoul/abruti, c'est ma préférée ! 3

Pichu : (Je suis dans un camp d'aliénés…)

Yoshi : UNE BIERE ! ET QUE CA SAUTE FEMELLE !

Peach : Ta gueule, va te la chercher !

Yoshi : J'active donc aussi le mode dominé et j'enlève le mode dominant…

Bootique : TOUTES AU LOFT ! ON VA LUI FAIRE LA PEAU !!!

Kirby : On attend votre retour victorieux !

Toady : Bah ça alors, je ne savais pas qu'elle parlait de cette manière de temps à autres…

4h30 : Les filles rentrent bredouille… Elles semblent dépitées…

Flora : Et bien ? Vous semblez tristes…

Samus : On n'a plus la carte… Nous ne savons donc pas où aller…

Pendant ce temps au loft, on entend une personne rire, puis, la personne semble s'étrangler et on ne l'entend plus.

Waluigi : . . .

Krystal : Mes oreilles en avait marre de l'entendre, c'est vrai, après tout, je suis trop jolie pour rester ici en compagnie de personnes comme vous… Fox, tu me manques tellement…

Yuna : Agabeuh !

Falco : JE SUIS LE PLUS BEAU, PERSONNE NE ME PIQUERA LE TITRE DE : MISTER PIAF !!! COMMENT LULU ? TU SOUHAITES ME VOLER DANS MES PLUMES ?!? JE NE VOIS AUCUNE ECHAPPATOIRE !!! NON, JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR !!! NE ME FRAPPE PAS, MÊME SI TU ES UNE PERLE PARMI TANT D'AUTRES ET QUE TU ES MOINS JOLIE QUE MOI !!!

Lulu : Je vais faire un massacre…

Luigi : MAMAN !!! J'ai peur ! Falco il…il…est moche !

Dame Bouh : Je n'en peux plus, c'est au dessus de mes forces… Je vais chercher .

Dame Bouh partit ensuite dans sa chambre, en sortit une peluche, elle l'emmena dans les toilettes et on entendit des espèces d'hurlements sauvages tels que : « YAAAAAAAAH » et des : « OH QUE ÇA FAIT DU BIEN ! » .

Daisy : (Krystal serait-elle dépressive ? Elle vient de dire que Fox lui manquait, ça ne peut être que ça…) Krystal… Je suis désolée pour toi, Fox n'a pas pu arriver sur l'île et c'est dommage…

Krystal : Tu ne peux pas me comprendre, il m'était indispensable…

Daisy : Je sais que lorsque deux personnes s'aiment, il leur est difficile d'être séparés…

Krystal : Mais non, tu ne comprends toujours pas… Il m'était indispensable, comme mon maquillage par exemple !

Daisy, faisant la moue : Charmante comparaison…

Krystal : Il faisait le ménage, il me portait, c'était mon boy, quoi !

Daisy : (Ah, okay… En fait, elle n'avait pas du tout changé…)

Pendant ce temps, les autres habitants du loft, qui avaient été réveillés à cause de Falco, s'attelaient à différentes tâches. La Matriarche Pouni inculquait les bonnes manières à Wario qui mangeait comme un porc, Tails était en train de vérifier les circuits externes de G&W et de Slime et il en déduisit qu'en les frappant, leurs problèmes seraient résolus. Mario qui s'était enfin réveillé avait décidé de parler sérieusement à Luigi…

Mario : Luigi, comprends-moi, un jour arrivera ou tu voleras de tes propres ailes…

Luigi : Non, j'ai peur, je ne veux pas d'ailes, elles vont me faire ressembler à Falco ! FUITE !!!

Mario : Hum… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que quelque chose du genre arriverait…

Slime, Waluigi et G&W se réveillant : Oh, ma tête…

Lara : Détachez-moi ! Ça fait deux nuits que vous me ligotez et que vous me laissez accrochée au plafond !

Yuna : Je vais t'aider ! Attention tout le monde !

Lulu : !!!

On ne sait plus ce qu'il s'est passé…

6h00 : Samus réveille les autres et les invite à faire une petite gymnastique matinale, elle les informe que ce sera bon pour leur ligne, ce qui fait que toutes les filles, même Flora décident de participer. Vaati refuse comme d'habitude ce qu'on lui propose et repart se coucher, tandis que Kirby met en avant son incapacité à pouvoir faire de la gymnastique…

Kirby : Je fais comment sans bras, sans jambes et sans…petit-déjeuner !

Pauline : Boidin devrait prendre exemple sur nous si elle veut perdre du poids…

Boidin : Je vois qu'on se moque bien de moi… Si tu es éliminée Pauline, tu devras rester six heures en colle avec moi.

Salopa : Vous allez coller quoi ?

Peach : Laisse tomber espèce de rougeasse !

Pauline : Tu t'es vue blondasse ?

Samus : Sale châtaigne !

Boidin : STOP ! Boo viendra vous chercher cet après-midi, nous irons sur l'île…

…

…

…

Sur le plateau de Champi-Lanta…

Bowser : Que se passe t-il Watt ?

Watt : Il semblerait que quelqu'un sur l'île se soit amusé à couper les câbles des caméras, nous allons donc devoir improviser avec ce que nous avons…

Bowser : **raclement de gorge** Chers téléspectateurs, nous allons vous dévoiler les moments qui ont été censurés lors de cette aventure (grotesque) hors du commun…

Watt : Petite rectification : les moments où les candidats sont passés devant le confessionnal…

Bowser : Oui, nous avions gardé ceci au cas ou, et si vous aimez, je veux bien, avec l'accord de Watt, en passer quelques uns de temps en temps, maintenant, regardez…

---Krystal, avant les éliminatoires---

Krystal : Je compte bien me qualifier pour partir sur cette île de rêve, peu importe les moyens. Je pourrais me servir de Fox comme bon me semble et énerver les autres candidats… J'ai une très bonne idée, si je manipule Peach, tous ses amis seront avec moi, mais je pense que Toady s'apercevra de mon petit jeu, je devrais alors lui promettre la lune pour me le mettre dans la poche, mais il reste toujours le problème de Daisy… Si je lui propose un relooking, elle me frappera, il faut donc que je l'amadoue en lui proposant le plus beau mec du groupe, mais alors, Link sera jaloux et tous ses amis le suivront et je serais alors dans une impasse, il faut donc que je trouve d'autres personnes susceptibles de m'aider, je dois donc proposer un peu de nourriture à Kirby, Flora et Wario et ils me suivront comme des petits toutous, mais il faudra alors que je dise à Salopa et Pauline d'aller distraire Waluigi en leur promettant des nouvelles fringues, sinon, ce dernier se doutera du piège que je tends à son meilleur ami et s'il vient pour me demander ce que j'ai fait, je serais obligée d'inventer le prétexte qu'il faut que je maigrisse et donc que je donne de la bouffe à ses amis. Dans ce cas-là, j'aurais déjà sept personnes dans mon camp et je pourrais tranquillement poursuivre cette aventure…

---Luigi, avant les éliminatoires---

Luigi : MAMAN !!! Je ne veux pas partir sur cette île ! Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai trop peur, la dernière fois que j'y ai mis les pieds, j'avais eu droit à des défis tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres, mais à l'époque, j'avais Rayman à mes côtés, mais maintenant ?!? Qui me dit qu'il les passera ? Je redoute trop le moment fatidique…

---Wario, avant les éliminatoires---

Wario : Tu vois, je participe pour avoir de la nourriture à volonté, et aussi car je veux élargir mes horizons… Mes cavités nasales ne me suffisent plus et je ne pense pas pouvoir évoluer si je ne vais pas de l'avant… J'espère donc, de tout mon cœur que… OH PUTAIN ! J'ai envie d'aller CHIER !

---Bloups, avant les éliminatoires---

Bloups : Bloups. Bloups. Bloups. Bloups. Bloups. Bloups. Bloups ! Bloups ? Gné ? Bloups !!! Bloups ! Bloups, Bloups, BLOUPS !!! Bloups ?! Bloups… Bloups ? Bloups, Bloups…

…

Bowser et tous ceux du plateau : ZZZzzz…

Tout à coup, quelqu'un arriva sur le plateau et fut acclamé par la gente masculine…

Hommes : UN STRIP !!!

Femmes : BANDE DE GOUJATS !!!

Rouge : Merci, merci… ****chuchotant à Bowser**** : Vous pouvez remettre l'image, c'est réparé… Au fait, pourquoi tout le monde dormait ? **Elle regarda l'écran** Non, tout compte fait, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je n'ai besoin d'aucune explication…

14h22 : Papy Bibi annonce l'épreuve…

Papy Bibi : Nous voici donc sur Mercantîle, l'île… ?

Tous : Euh…

Pichu : L'île marchande…

Papy Bibi : Correct. Il y a toutes sortes de boutiques alors, amusez-vous bien et ne dépensez pas excessivement, les prix ne sont pas affichés, il s'agira donc de vous restreindre, n'est-ce pas, Bootique ?

Bootique, rougissant : Je ne vous promets rien, mais j'espère pouvoir résister à la tentation.

Papy Bibi : Prêts ? Partez !

Les filles : BOUTIQUES DE MODE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Papy Bibi se retrouva piétiné par les joyeuses candidates et se jura qu'il viendrait avec des protections lors des prochaines soldes. Bootique s'empressa d'aller dans un magasin de bijoux très luxueux !

Bootique : J'achète tout !!!

Pendant ce temps, dans le rayon cosmétique du supermarché, une bagarre éclata…

Peach : Hors de mon chemin !

Samus : Nous aurons le pouvoir sur ce rayon !

Salopa : N'y comptez pas !

Pauline : Vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de les utiliser après cette entrevue…

Samus BASTON !!!

Les quatre filles se battaient et les garçons, qui passaient non loin de là, durent ramper pour ne pas se faire repérer. Toady arpentait le magasin sans savoir quoi acheter quand il arriva dans le rayon : « Trucs inutiles les plus chers »…

Toady : Plus c'est cher, mieux c'est !

Pendant ce temps, la bataille tournait au carnage, Samus renversait les rayons, Peach lançait des dictionnaires sur ses ennemies, Pauline protégeait Salopa grâce à ses bouées gonflables et la fille aux cheveux rouges frappait avec des boîtes de conserve. Flora se baladait dans la magasin dans un but précis, elle voulait acheter quelque chose d'utile… Elle fut la première à arriver avec ses achats. Nick, avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il espérait acquérir depuis toujours… Un ouvrage nommé : « Les 1 001 souffrances », édition Boidin. Ness, venait de trouver une cargaison de battes de base-ball et un poing américain qu'il prit volontiers. La pieuvre du royaume champignon, Bloups, ne comprenait rien du tout, il décida donc de suivre les autres. Wario et Kirby s'étaient retrouvés au rayon : « Dégustations gratuites » comme à leur habitude, mais lorsqu'ils virent que Flora n'arrivait pas, ils décidèrent de se cotiser et d'aller lui trouver un petit peu de nourriture.

…

Pichu n'était pas encore arrivé, il étudiait en fait les différents produits pour essayer de se remémorer les prix de ceux-ci. Il abandonna et fit son choix selon ses envies. Link et Roy essayaient différents accessoires de mode et partirent ensuite sans savoir ce qu'ils avaient emporté… Yoshi avait bien entendu acheté des boissons alcoolisées, de la drogue et des inventions fabriquées par Tails… Il fut le dernier arrivé et Papy Bibi commença à annoncer les résultats .

Papy Bibi : Nous allons pouvoir annoncer les résultats, mais avant toute chose, je voulais vous demander comment c'était…

Tous : Super Méga Giga Supra Ultra Trop Bien !!!

Papy Bibi : Eh bien, vous allez pouvoir repartir avec tout ça ! Au fait Wario, je ne sais pas ce que tu fous ici, mais tu ne seras pas compté. Passons aux résultats :

1ère : Flora : 1 000

2ème : Kirby : 987

3ème : Peach : 1 030

4ème: Pichu : 1 042

5ème: Samus : 1 087

6ème : Ness : 1 111

7ème : Yoshi : 1 354

8ème: Nick : 1 441

9ème: Link : 529

10ème: Roy : 463

11ème: Pauline : 1 784

12ème : Salopa : 1 788

13ème : Vaati : 1802

14ème : Bloups : 0

15ème : Toady : 5 016

16ème : Bootique : 107 632

Hors concours : Parakarry : Porté disparu.

Papy Bibi : 5 d'entre eux partiront encore, mais qui ? Bootique, Toady, Bloups, Vaati, Salopa, Pauline, Roy, Link, Nick , Yoshi ? Qui sera sauvé ? Nous le saurons grâce à vous !

Boidin : Et pourquoi Parakarry n'est-il pas nominé à la place de Yoshi ?

Papy Bibi : La production a décidé d'être gentille, après tout, il est porté disparu, mais il peut être partout… Oui, plusieurs personnes ont témoigné à ce sujet, on l'a aperçu au pôle nord, à Los Angeles, à Bagdad, au château de Daisy, dans la chambre de Peach, à Paris, dans le Sahara, à Tokyo, en Allemagne, bref, il a dû faire quelques fois le tour du monde selon nous.

17h36 : Tous les participants rentrent au campement et découvrent les achats des autres…

Roy : Vous avez vu mon nouvel accessoire top à la mode ?

Pichu : Ce que tu portes est un nœud papillon rose fait en papier.

Kirby : J'ai ramené de la bouffe !!!

Flora : Et moi 1 000 pièces de PQ !

Vaati : Humph… A ce que je puis voir, vous êtes bien entendu idiots.

Pauline : Parce que tu es intelligent toi ?

Vaati : Non, je suis bête.

Ness : Pk tu di tjrs le contrére 2 ce ke lé otre dize ? C con qd mm…

Bootique : Voici mes achats ! Et mon fric…

Des tonnes de bijoux de toutes sortes sortirent alors de son sac, et les autres furent ébahis de voir à quel point Bootique était prodigue. Bloups lui, n'avait rien apporté et il fut très triste de constater que personne ne s'intéressait à lui… La pieuvre décida d'aller dans la forêt pour pleurer et entamer une dépression .

Bloups : Blououououououououououououps ! Bloupseueueueueueu…

Krystal, parlant bien fort pour qu'on l'entende : Oh, voilà la pieuvre inutile, quelle minable !

Bloups : Blouououououououps !!!

Krystal : Pars ! Je n'aime pas les moins que rien !

Bloups s'enfuit en nageant dans les airs et percuta quelqu'un…

Matriarche : Hé ! HO ! Ça ne va pas de percuter les gens comme ça ?!? De mon temps on faisait attention aux anciens !

Bloups : Blouououououououououpseuh !

Matriarche : Hum… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Bloups : Bloups, bloups… Bloups !!! Bloups, bloups, bloups… Grande pouffiasse, bloups ! Bloups, Bloups s'enfuit.

Matriarche : Je te suggère de te retirer pendant quelques temps et de les observer sans qu'ils te voient… En une journée de temps, je pense que tu pourras te faire une idée de leur degré d'attachement envers toi…

19h45 : De nombreux cadeaux sont déposés devant l'abri et tout le monde regarde si son nom est écrit dessus . Boo venait voir comment se déroulait la fête quand il fut accosté par Dame Bouh qui lui tendit un paquet cadeau. Ils devinrent tous les deux écarlates et se joignirent au reste de la bande. Les deux Boo ne parlèrent pas durant toute la soirée, mais les autres disaient des conneries à une vitesse incroyable.

Link : Mais Daisy, pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi alors que je t'ai acheté du parfum… ?

Daisy : Tu as dit que tu m'achèterais la chose qui me serait la plus utile, j'en déduis donc que tu trouves que je pue. Je suis donc TRES ENERVEE, MAIS JE NE LE LAISSE PAS SENTIR !!!

Link : Pourtant tu hurles…

Daisy, avançant vers Link en enlevant ses gants : S'EN EST TROP !!!

Roy : Tu sais Lara, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je tiens énormément à toi, je t'offre donc un cadeau qui te va à merveille…

Lara, rougissant de plaisir : Merci Roy, tu es adorable ! Voyons-voir ce que… **Elle devient rouge, mais de colère** UNE CROTTE !!! VIENS ICI FAIRE DES POMPES !!!

Toady : Tu sais Peach, j'ai acheté un cadeau pour Bloups, mais je ne le trouve pas…

Peach : Et c'est quoi ?

Toady : Une bouée, comme ça il pourra nager sans crainte. Mais, j'ai aussi quelque chose pour…toi .

Peach, prenant un air faussement surpris : Ah bon ? Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Merci ! C'est une robe…bleue ! Comme je voulais !!! Merci ! Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose…

Waluigi : N'oublie pas les capotes !!! Hahaha ! **Schbaff**

Flora : Oh ! Kirby et Wario ! Vous êtes les hommes de ma vie ! Je vous offre donc des caleçons qui peuvent contenir dix litres d'excréments et pour toi Waluigi, on a un manuel comportant toutes les manières de rouler les gens.

Yuna : Tiens Lulu, j'ai acheté une superbe plaque, alors je te la donne ! Le monsieur qui me l'a vendue a dit qu'elle était faite spécialement pour toi !

Lulu : RIP Lulu… Okay… Merci beaucoup Yuna… (Elle est encore plus conne que je l'imaginais…)

Yuna : Et je me suis acheté un lit !

Lulu : Mais c'est une tombe !

Et le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre… A notre cependant que Samus a encore refusé les avances de Roy en prétextant qu'elle préférait Parakarry .

22h00 : Tout le monde dort, Bloups en profite pour voir à qui sont adressés les cadeaux restants . A sa grande surprise, il voit que certains des cadeaux lui sont destinés.

Bloups : (Une bouée, un sèche-cheveux, « Le français » en quatre volumes, un grille pain, une perruque et un tee-shirt.) Bloups !!! Bloups !!! Bloups !!! Rage !!!

G&W : Cherche un mec ! Tic-Tac ! Je suis beau ! Erreur Erreur ! Destruction dans 4minutes ! Votre ordinateur va redémarrer, veuillez me suivre !

Slime : Ouaouh ! Ouaouh !

Un hélicoptère arriva et les emmena au Toadvice hospital , on espère vite les revoir.


	10. Chapter 10

2h00 : Les membres de l'A.B sont en train de se répartir les tâches pour survivre… Dans le ciel on pouvait apercevoir un parachutiste qui amorçait son atterrissage, mais Papy Bibi ne l'entendait pas de cette façon…

Papy Bibi, chantant : AAAAH ! JE RIS DE ME VOIR SI BELLE EN CE MIROIR !!!

Des nuages se formèrent au dessus de l'île et le tonnerre éclata. La foudre atteignit le pauvre parachutiste et il s'écrasa lamentablement dans un rocher qu'il fendit avec l'aide de son crâne.

ZSP : Pichu !!!

Tous : Taggle !

ZSP : Vous êtes pas drôles…

Team : C'est moi ou il y a bien eu un bruit ?

Smash : Et si c'était Boidin ?

Tous : . . .

Booking : Qui va voir ?

Tous : . . .

Booking : Okay, j'ai compris, je me dévoue… Mais ne venez pas pleurer si vous me retrouvez en pièces !

Il sortit donc et vit…des pieds ?!? C'étaient en effet les pieds du parachutiste s'étant crashé comme une bouse dans la pierre.

Booking : Etonnant ! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être résistant à ce point, tu es… ?

R. : Je suis…

Booking : C'est bon, je connais ton nom, suis-moi Blax.

R. : Un instant, je représente le courage ! Ma destinée est toute tracée !

De mes mains

Je devrais buter

Cette Boidin

Mal lavée !

Booking : Les suicidaires existent partout dans le monde… Arrête tes poésies pourries et viens à l'intérieur…

Blax : Bonjour mes amis !

Savez-vous que je ris,

D'être avec vous ici ?

Team : Poésie pourrie !!!

ZSP : Pichu aime bien la poésie…

Smash : Passons, à partir de maintenant il s'agit d'être prudent…

Blax : Quels magnifiques vers, vous avez un don inné !

Oni : Mon dieu… Bon, plus on est de fou, plus on rit…

3h27 : Pagaille dans le loft, Boidin vient semer le trouble en leur disant qu'une star va arriver vers huit heures . Dame Bouh se demande si sa cousine va tenir jusqu'au bout, Luigi hurle car il vient d'apercevoir une poussière, Mario monte sur le toit pour faire la sieste, Tails astique quelque chose… Et les autres s'engueulent (surtout Krystal et Lara qui se battent pour savoir qui est la plus belle), bref, une matinée normale en perspective.

Boidin : Vous avez quelques heures pour mettre de l'ordre ici !

Daisy : Mais… TU VIENS NOUS DIRE ÇA ALORS QUE NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE SOMMEIL ?!?

Falco : TAIS-TOI PETITE INSOLENTE !

Boidin : J'approuve fortement ton attitude Falco, tu auras un bon point !

Falco : MAIS NON GROSSE TRUIE ! JE VOULAIS DIRE QUE LA SEULE PERSONNE AUTORISEE A GUEULER COMME UN MALADE ICI, C'EST MOI !

Boidin lui sortit sa technique secrète : les heures de colle ! Falco tomba raide…pas mort.

Lulu : Depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur cette île, nous n'avons pas eu une seule nuit calme, j'aimerais qu'avant la fin de l'émission, nous en ayons au moins une…

Yuna : Yuna va faire des châteaux de nuit !

Et la débile mentale partit faire des « châteaux de nuit », chose qui n'existe pas encore dans notre monde.

Yuna : Oh ! Mais c'est Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario ! Mario !

Mario : (Je parie que c'est Yuna...) Quoi encore ? Tu ne vois pas que j'ai besoin de sommeil ?

Yuna : Non, je testais ma mémoire, parce que j'ai une interro d'une question à la fin de l'année : « Quel est votre prénom » . C'est la 17ème fois que je le passe car logiquement, on doit avoir acquis ça à l'âge de deux ans.

Matriarche : De mon temps on n'avait pas autant de redoublant, mais les jeunes de nos jours n'ont aucune intelligence, ils préfèrent s'amuser plutôt qu'étudier ! De mon temps…

Waluigi : Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi mamy ! A l'ère glaciaire, les mammouths migraient vers des endroits ensoleillés !

Wario : Oui, mais à l'époque de la vieille, il n'y avait pas d'hamburgers et de coca…

Matriarche : Comment osez-vous ?!?

Sandbag : Nous osons tout !

Lapouffe : Car nous sommes…

Troopa JR : La Team braguette ! Plus rapide que la fermeture éclair ! Rendez-vous tous où ce sera la guerre !

7h37 : Boidin vient emmerder nos joyeux candidats… Ils accourent vers elle exceptée Pauline. Elle n'a sûrement pas envie d'aller en colle avec la prof de français. Kirby bouffe du sable, Yoshi fume du shit (il a donc recommencé ?!?), Bloups bloups, bref, nos participants sont normaux.

Boidin : Je vous annonce d'ores et déjà qu'une personnalité importante va nous rejoindre sur cette île.

Boo : Et je la trouve très belle, intelligente, posée, réfléchie, modeste… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Tous : On a compris.

Pichu : J'AI compris.

Rouge : Salut mes chéris ! Je vous apporte le courrier…

Link : Il y a du monde…

Roy : Oui, je suis perdu maintenant…

Bloups : BLOUPS !

Boidin : Toady, Bloups, Yoshi, Link et…Bootique poursuivent cette palpitante aventure ! Les autres cons, vous partez au loft ! Au fait Pauline, je crois que tu as des devoirs à faire…

Pauline s'enfuit en courant et lança ses talons dans la tronche de Boidin, les trois autres nominés rirent eux aussi (Nick ne va pas se moquer de son idole) et furent collés (Nick est venu de son plein gré)…

Boo : Je les plains…

Rouge : Voici les lettres des fans : J'en ai une pour Tails…

Tails : Me voilà la prostituée de service !

Rouge lui assena un terrible coup de pied qui le sonna temporairement.

Tails : Regardons ça de plus près…

« Bonjour Tails !

Ou plutôt devrais-je dire « pauvre raté ».

Si tu oses toucher une seule fois à moi ou mon Yoshi, tu vas sentir ma colère ! Je te briserai les deux jambes et j'utiliserais ta tête comme un balle de golf, j'espère que le message est bien passé, amicalement.

Un vieux sage qui regarde d'en haut »

Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il me semble que je ne doive pas toucher Yoshi… Je sais ! Ce vieux sage me met en garde car Yoshi est une fille ! Quelle horreur…

Rouge : Pour Boidin, nous avons une bombe avec un petit message dessus : « Ne résistez pas, nous sommes armés. » Et divers paquets cadeaux tel qu'un dictionnaire pour Samus…

Samus : Oh non ! Mon carnet pour Blonde, il s'est envolé !

Parakarry : Il a des ailes ?

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse… Parakarry était là, devant eux, en train de sortir un truc de boulet comme d'habitude… Ce fut une joie immense pour nos amis ! Parakarry décida de leur conter ses aventures, mais Pichu insista pour qu'il se repose.

8h15 : Une nouvelle tête fait son apparition sur l'île.

??? : Link… Je peux te monter ?

Perry : Perryhihihi !

??? : Pourquoi tu ris ?

Perry : Parce que je suis conne ! Perryhihihi !

??? : Mais encore ?

Perry : Parce que je suis froide comme un réfrigérateur ! Perryhihihi !

??? : Tu ne sais pas où est Link ? J'adore le chevaucher, c'est torride…

Perry : Je pensais que Link avait meilleur goût ! Perryhihihi !

??? : Petite insolente ! Je suis la meilleur de toutes les amies, la reine de la danse classique, je suis, je suis…

Perry : J'utilise un joker anti-mocheté !

Link : Roy ! Daisy ! Venez à mon aide ! Cette fille est encore plus collante que Slime ! De plus, mes blagues salaces n'ont aucun effet sur elle et elle… Elle m'a violé !!!

Parakarry : Je préfère le turquoise !

Tous : BOULET !

Midona : Alors mon petit Link, tu veux passer un peu de bon temps ?

Daisy : Je suis désolée, mais il s'avère que c'est MON mec et que je ne laisserai personne s'en approcher, j'espère avoir été bien claire sur ce point là…

Midona : Ooooh… Mais que vois-je ? La plus cool des filles viens d'avoir un coup de foudre !

Peach : Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait changer si rapidement d'avis…

Samus : Je pense à BASTON !

Peach : Oui, mais les cosmétiques sont plus importants, allons en discuter avec Bootique et Dame Bouh…

Toady : Urk… Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de la malheureuse personne qu'elle a choisi…

Yoshi : Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais malgré les substances illicites que j'ai dans mon corps, je vois qu'elle a des cheveux jaunes orangés… C'est une illusion d'optique ?

Midona : Nan, mais mes colorations je les fais dans des pots de moutardes.

Pichu : Que de réjouissances…

11h30 : Action du côté de l'AB.

Blax : A ce jour, personne n'a apprécié mes calembours…

Tous : Ta gueule !

ZSP : Pichu va faire un tour dehors car Pichu veut voir l'eau.

Smash : Je t'en prie (dégage).

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pichu revint avec un garçon portant un chapeau de paille…

Luffy : Où est ma viande ? Luffy veut bouffer de la viande !

Team : Va te renseigner sur la plage…

12h00 : La panique gagne le campement, même si peu de monde est mangeable, on croit que Luffy est cannibale ! Il s'approche tout doucement d'eux et leur demande où est Boidin. Peach, Samus, Dame Bouh et Bootique discutent encore des produits de beauté, Ness s'entraîne au baseball avec Kirby en guise de balle.

Ness : 1 homerun ! j sui le best !

Link : Comment Kirby fait-il pour revenir ?

Ness : C son prob, pa le mi1 !

Flora : Mon prince charmant s'est envolé ! Je vais gerber en attendant.

Luffy : VIANDE !

Parakarry : Parakarry !

Tous : BOULET !

Pichu : J'appelle Boidin tout de suite, et cette fois-ci, il nous faudra un superbe plan pour nous en débarasser .

14h12 : Boidin a installé la nouvelle épreuve, Luffy est accompagné par ses amis vers le lieu de l'épreuve spéciale. Krystal et Nick se cachent, tandis que Tails tente de toucher… Parakarry boude dans son coin car il voulait tester le défi original.

Tails : Oh ! Mes choupinous… Vous mangez beaucoup de carottes ?

Les gars, rougissants : Mais ta gueule Tails !

Flora : Alors Luffy, tu te rends compte, peut-être que ce sera ta dernière épreuve…

Luffy : Oh, que j'ai hâte de la terminer pour avoir ma viande à bouffer… En plus ça sera gratuit ! Rien que d'y penser, ça me fait rêver !

Flora : On t'a déjà dit que tu étais con ?

Luffy : Ouais, la classe, non ?

Boidin : Mon cher Luffy, si tu survis à cette épreuve, tu en auras encore d'autres à surmonter, mais si tu ne survis pas, tu n'en auras plus, tu dois savoir ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

Luffy : Ne pas survivre si je comprends bien…

Boidin : Parfait ! Alors, premièrement, mets toi dos à cette fusée, puis, je vais t'attacher ! Voilà, j'ai bien serré !

Luffy devenait violet…

Boidin : On dirait que oui… Bon, je vais allumer la mèche et vous devrez rester accroché jusqu'à ce que ça explose ! Si vous survivez, sautez dans un siphon, ça vous fera augmenter vos années de bouffe gratuites !

Luffy : Waw ! Tout ça pour moi ? Oh merci ! I love you !

Boidin : Ta gueule et fais-toi attacher, sinon, tu n'auras pas de bouffe gratuite !

Luffy se fit attacher, et une personne hurla à la mort… Puis châpeau de paille s'envola.

Smash : !

17h57 : Les NCG (nouveaux concurents dégagés) prennent un peu de bon temps en compagnie de…Boidin !? Ah, rectification, ils sont en cours avec elle, ce qui explique que Salopa se soit endormie sur sa table, que Roy compte avec ses doigts, que Nick prenne des coups de fouet, que Vaati réponde face à Boidin et que Pauline se coiffe. Bref, tous mis à part Nick s'ennuient.

Boidin : Nous allons donc maintenant passer au nouveau document qui est la biographie de 40 000 volumes de 40 000 pages d'une de mes amies qui est prof d'histoire. Bon, nous allons commencer l'étude linéaire, faites moi ceci en dix minutes !

Roy : Attendez, je dois d'abord apprendre la table des zéro !

Boidin : Nous ne sommes pas en mathématiques ! Dans quelle section avez-vous étudié ?

Tous sauf Nick : On a été en SPG…

Boidin : Serait-ce une filière très éducative ?

Nick : Pas du tout, vous avez vu leur quotient intellectuel ?

Tous en chœur : Section Pour Glandeurs !

Boidin : QUOI !?! Vous avez dix D.L à me rendre avant la fin de l'émission, sinon mon ami le fouet va venir rendre des comptes avec vous…

Tous : NON PITIE !

Nick : OUI ! J'ADORE !

19h00 : C'est l'heure du show ! Bowser et Watt vont présenter les appartés des candidats avec les caméras ! Tout le public est avide de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Watt : Et oui, vous l'avez réclamé, nous allons découvrir quels candidats vont être vus aujourd'hui ! Votez mes amis !

Bowser : Vous avez cinq minutes pour faire votre choix !

. . .

Watt : Et les personnes qui apparaissent à l'écran sont…

Bowser : Phoenix ! Parakarry ! Navi !

---Navi, avant les éliminatoires---

Vous savez que je suis toujours contente ? C'est un fait ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toutes ses aventures que je vais vivre en compagnie de mes chers amis ! Ils sont si gentils avec moi… Un coup il me surnomme « pétasse », une autre fois « conasse », et aussi « pouffiasse » ! Bref, ils redoublent d'originalité à chaque fois ! L'autre jour on m'a même appelée « chiure volante » ! Vous savez, on va dormir à même le sol, c'est merveilleux ! Les pets de Wario iront flatter nos narines, Lara nous dictera notre conduite, Kirby mangera toute notre nourriture, Falco hurlera comme un malade dans nos oreilles à notre réveil, bref, beaucoup d'émotions au programme ! Au fait, vous savez que Navi est mon prénom ? Et quand on doit m'appeler par mon nom, on m'appelle : « La fée Lation ». Vous savez désormais tout sur moi !

---Phoenix, avant les éliminatoires---

UN INSTANT ! Mes chances d'arriver sur cette île sont moindres, du fait que nous sommes très nombreux à postuler ! Mais…OBJECTION ! Je suis le meilleur, je dois donc y arriver ! Je pourrais même truquer les résultats et rendre les autres perdants comme je fais à la cour ! PRENDS-ÇA ! C'est mon badge d'avocat ! Je l'ai acheté dans une brocante et maintenant il est comme neuf ! Je prends cette épreuve comme une partie de rigolade ! Tout le monde sait que Phoenix parvient toujours au verdict coupable !

---Parakarry, avant les éliminatoires---

Vous savez quoi ? J'ai décidé de faire voyager Perry, je l'ai donc mise dans la valise de Peach pour que celle-ci voit du pays ! HELP ! J'ai oublié de payer mes impôts une nouvelle fois ! J'espère que l'huissier ne sera pas à mes trousses, parce que sinon, il me piquera tout mes stylos ! **On entend un lointain « BOULET »** Enfin, je suis sûr que les autres sont contents d'être réinscrits à cette émission ! Et tout ça, grâce à moi, on propose même de m'étriper, je vais pouvoir faire du cheval ! **BOULET** Hum… Cette fois-ci, j'ai bien pensé à fermer la porte de chez moi à clé, et j'ai laissé la clé dans la cheminée pour être sûr de ne pas l'oublier. Il faut dire que je passe toujours par la cheminée pour rentrer chez moi.

Watt : Et c'est ainsi que s'achève ce moment super cool et débile !

Bowser : Je suis sûr que tout le monde est plus intelligent que ce Parakarry (qui est un gros con) !

Watt : A ta place, je regarderais Yuna de plus près…

20h00 : Parakarry rend la carte à Pichu, celui-ci l'examine avant de la montrer aux autres. Papy Bibi se met à chanter au même moment.

Papy Bibi : Il pleut toujours lorsque je pousse la chansonette ! Le temps est vraiment facétieux… Bref, maintenant qu'il pleut, chantons à pleins poumons ! MES VOCALISES !!! **Se met à faire le son « O »** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !!!

La pluie se met à redoubler d'intensité, dans leur abri, les candidats se serrent ! Toady et Peach sont mystérieusement rapprochés…

Pichu : La carte, elle s'envole !

Flora fit une chose qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire… Elle se mit à voler ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'élança à la poursuite de la carte, l'attrapa, se prit un arbre en pleine tronche, rattrapa son rouleau de papier toilette à la volée, bondit comme un guépard sur sa proix, et finit par mettre la carte dans sa bouche.

Flora : Que d'émotions !

Pichu : La carte est vraiment illisible maintenant…

Peach : Cette marque là, c'est mon rouge à lèvres !

Samus : Et le point là, c'est l'endroit où j'ai laissé mon carnet pour blonde !

Bloups : Bloups.

Yoshi : WAAAAAAH ! YOSHI ! HONHI ! PAM PAM ! UHUHUHUHONHI ! OINHO ! YOSHI ! UIHU !

Kirby : Mon estomac crie famine, je serais capable d'engloutir un éléphant !

Ness : ba boufe labri si T cap !

20h05 : Kirby mange l'abri, les candidats sont sans abri sous la pluie qui déferle, mais ils ne voient pas au loin le tsunami qui se prépare… Bootique est trop occupée à admirer ses bijoux pour voir le cataclysme, et Parakarry pense que c'est tout naturel.

Parakarry : Oh ! La belle bleue !

Toady : Viens voir Peach ! Il y a une grosse vague devant nous, on va être mouillés et ça sera très marrant !

Samus : Je peux participer avec vous ? Je peux, je peux ?

Peach : Bien sûr, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Link : Héhé ! J'ai bien envie de regarder ce spectacle avec une belle blonde, alors Samus ?

Samus : Va te faire foutre !

Link fut alors le premier à se prendre la vague avant qu'elle ne percute les autres et les fit s'envoler vers des contrées lointaines.

23h00 : Tout le monde dort éparpillé dans la jungle.


	11. Chapter 11

3h15 : Agitation dans le loft des perdants , Lulu n'aura probablement fait aucune nuit tranquille. Raison de la dispute ? MIDONA !

Midona : Oh mon petit Roy, tu veux qu'on passe le reste de la nuit ensemble… ?

Roy : Très peu pour moi…

Midona : Ne fais pas ton timide…**elle enleva ses fringues** Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter ainsi…

Roy : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!! AU VIOL !!! DAISY !!! DAISY ET LULU SONT DES SALOPES !!!

Daisy et Lulu : Quoi !!! Il va voir de quel bois on se chauffe !!!

Daisy et Lulu entrèrent dans la chambre de Roy telles des furies, mais comprirent pourquoi Roy les avait insulté : c'était un plan ! Elles unirent leurs forces pour buter Midona sans mourir d'horreur et sauvèrent Roy.

Roy : Merci les putes !

Daisy et Lulu : La prochaine fois on vous laissera ensemble…

Falco : JE SUIS LE PLUS BEAU, JE NE TOLERE PAS QUE L'ON DETRUISE MON IMAGE DE QUELQUONQUE FAÇON, M'AVEZ-VOUS ENTENDU ?

Mario : Bon, tu m'énerves Falco ! Tu ne peux pas te taire cinq minutes ?

Falco : MAIS NON ! JE SUIS LE PLUS INTELLIGENT ET JE GAGNE A TOUS LES COUPS, JE DOIS VOUS EXPOSER MA SCIENCE !

Matriarche : Arrêtez d'hurler, de mon temps, on ne criait pas pour se faire entendre, c'est du n'importe quoi ! Avez-vous l'idée du nombre de personnes qui…

Tails : Qui veut tester ma nouvelle invention ?

Waluigi : C'est quoi ?

Tails : L'aspirateur à turbo réacteurs nucléaires ! Il lance des éléctrons à une vitesse fulgurante, il vous ramonne les cheminées, vous pouvez faire la vaisselle avec, il a même une fonction planche de surf intégrée et…

Waluigi : Mais il ne sert à rien ton truc…

Wario : Ouh, j'ai envie de lâcher quelques gazs…

Tails : Voilà à quoi il va nous servir ! Aspirateur, Go !

Salopa : Il n'y a pas d'électricité ici… Ma pancarte qui fait de la lumière ne fonctionne pas…

Vaati : Celle qui indique que tu es contre la prostitution ?

Pauline : Tu es vraiment un taré… Mais peut-être manques-tu de maturité, je peux t'y aider…

Vaati : J'aime pas les grosses chaudasses…

Luigi : Mario… J'ai vu un fantôme…

Boo : Bouh.

Luigi : !!!!!!!!!

Mario : Pourquoi mon frère ne fait qu'avoir peur depuis le début…

Luigi : (Je dois prouver à mon frère que je suis courageux… Il en va de mon honneur !) Daisy, tu as mis un string ?

Daisy activant le mode furie : Répète si tu l'oses…

Mario : Je ne voyais pas le courage sous cette forme là…

Dame Bouh : Bon, je sors faire une promenade.

Lara : Casse-toi ! On s'en fout de toi !!!

Krystal : La belle princesse voudrait un peu de silence, alors calmez-vous. Lara, tu devrais t'acheter le livre de la féminité. Daisy, va faire un lifting enfin…

Yuna : Yuna a un dictionnaire !

Et c'est sur cette fabuleuse citation que s'acheva le règne du loft. La production appela aussitôt les réparateurs, les maçons et tout ce qui s'en suit.

5h21 : Nick prend des cours particuliers avec Boidin.

Boidin : Lis-moi ce texte qui ne fait qu'une trentaine de pages, n'oublie pas de mettre l'accentuation au bon endroit.

Nick : Oui grande prêtresse !

Boidin : Ensuite tu m'aideras à mettre des zéro sur toutes ces copies, pas la peine de les corriger, un zéro leur suffira, ils seront contents de ne pas avoir de notes négatives cette fois…

Papy Bibi, entrant : Oh Boidin ! Vous mettez encore et toujours des zéro à ces élèves ! Laissez-moi voir… COMMENT ?! Cet élève a osé critiquer Mozart et Beethoven ! Je vais laisser un commentaire et y aposer ma note !

Boidin : Puis tu m'aideras à trouver des exercices très complexes pour que ces abrutis n'y arrivent jamais et nous rédigerons les feuilles de colles pour ces crétins ! As-tu compris ?

Nick : Oh oui ! Je vais me faire une joie de les punir !

6h01 : On reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes ! Boidin décide de les réveiller à cette heure matinale ! Yoshi n'est ni drogué, ni saoul pour la première fois , il dit même des choses pleines de sens ! Parakarry aussi est motivé, il avait programmé son réveil à 4h00 ! Les autres tardent et se réveillent brusquement à cause du gong que Boidin avait emprunté à Papy Bibi.

Boidin : DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!! **GONG** UN PETIT COUP POUR LA ROUTE !!!!!! **GONG** Pas encore réveillés ?! Hum… Je vais me servir de Falco pour frapper cet instrument . **GONG**

Falco : OUAILLE !!! VOUS OSEZ PORTER LA MAIN SUR MA PERSONNE ??? MAIS JE N'AI JAMAIS ENTENDU DE CHOSE AUSSI ABSURDES !!!

6h05 : Les candidats émergent du lit.

Peach : Oh mon dieu, il faut que j'hurle !

Samus : Et bien hurle !

Peach : !

Pichu : Qu'y a t-il ?

Peach : J'ai hurlé.

Pichu : Je m'en doute bien, mais pourquoi as tu hurlé ?

Peach : Nous allons expulser l'hypothèse que ce soit à cause de la barbe car je n'en ai pas, nous allons aussi enlever la possibilité que je sois brune, mais le problème est toujours là…

Samus : Tes cheveux sont assez mal mis aujourd'hui…

Peach : J'y suis ! ! Mes cheveux ! Je suis toute décoiffée, vite, désolée pour le dérangement, mais je dois me coiffer !

Pichu & Boidin : . . .

Link : Hahaha ! On reconnaît les grosses pu... **BOOM**

Flora : Ne parle pas de nous comme ça !

Parakarry : Ben oui, Flora a gagné notre concours de beauté quand même !

Pichu : Mouais… Bon Boidin, tu voulais pas nous annoncer le prochain défi ?

Boidin : On va pas être copains !

Pichu, lançant un Fatal-Foudre : J'en avais pas l'intention.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait oublié que ses propres attaques lui faisait des dégats et Pichu devint tout noir, mais la grosse prof de français le devint aussi . Ça sentait le pain grillé.

Boidin : Epreuve surprise, vous devez être présents à 14h00 .

Kirby : Je veux du pain grillé !

Flora : Bon, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai une folle envie d'aller chier…

Yoshi : Je trouve qu'il y a une grande incohérence dans cette histoire.

Ness : TG sal batar 2 ta mer ! v te niké tg !

Yoshi : Voyons, d'après mes calculs, nous devrions tous être éparpillés dans la jungle vu que nous ne sommes pas rentrés et c'est la seconde fois que je deviens intelligent.

Toady : Hé ! Mais je « censure » ! Tu devrais connaître les ellipses narratives ! Et c'est la seconde fois que tu essaies d'être intelligent, pas que tu y es !

Yoshi : Pourquoi tu prends la défense du producteur ?

Toady : Entre blondes, on se soutient !

Bootique : Bien que je ne sois point blonde, j'adhère totalement à votre parti !

Ness : put1 fèt chié, vs mécouT mm pa !

Bloups : Bloups.

Bootique : Il suffit, mécréants. Je vous somme d'arrêter vos querelles inutiles. Nous allons aborder les leçons de savoir-vivre de la haute noblesse et de la grande bourgeoisie pour montrer à vos esprits égarés la conduite qu'ils doivent prendre !

Samus : Et mon traducteur qui ne fonctionne pas…

8h01 : Leçon 1 !

Bootique : Tout d'abord, nous allons voir la conduite à adopter à table.

Un rot monumental se fit entendre…

Flora : Oups ! Désolée !

Bootique : X_X

9h30 : Après avoir assimilé les règles de bonne conduite pendant les repas, ils passent au salut.

Bootique : Saluez Peach , Link.

Link : Salut chaudasse, ça te dirait qu'on passe un moment ensemble ?

Bootique : X_X Répond Peach…

Peach : Va te faire foutre connard ! T'es qu'un sale porc dégoûtant, je t'emmerde !

10h45 : Bootique passe maintenant à la conversation.

Bootique : Vous devez apprendre à parler pour dire dezs choses intéressantes.

Parakarry : Mais je remplis parfaitement cette condition !

Bootique : Discute un peu avec Bloups pour voir…

Parakarry : Bloups ! Bloups ? Bloups ! Bloups... Bloups Bloups Bloups !

Bloups : BLOUPS ! (Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !)

Parakarry : Bloups ?

La pieuvre attaqua la tortue ailée et celle-ci ne dit plus un mot…

Bootique : J'abandonne…

11h12 : Boidin se déplace au campement car quelqu'un lui a dit qu'une personne lui avait raconté qu'un ami du copain à sa sœur lui avait dit que des gens avaient parlé dans le dos de Boidin.

Boidin : Alors comme ça, on dit du mal de moi dans mon dos ?

Peach : Mais on a toujours fait ça…

Pichu : Qu'elle est conne…

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Flora : Moi aussi.

Pichu : Ah non alors, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus j'espère ? Pichu en a définitivement marre de vous et de vos envies de bouffe !

Boidin : Qui a osé prononcer de tels mots sur moi ?

Tous : MIDONA !

Boidin : Je m'en vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe !

12h30 : Kirby est mis à l'écart pour cause de traveaux intellectuels… Flora le rejoint et les autres mangent ensemble. Le cuistot du jour est Link, il leur a préparé son délicieux gâteau naturel (fait avec les moyens du bord). Tout le monde va gerber, même lui.

Flora et Kirby : Ils mangeaient sans nous !

Flora : Ça leur servira de leçon, maintenant ils ne mangeront plus sans goûteurs.

Kirby : J'ai faim. C'est vrai, ils sauront nous apprécier !

Toady : Vous trouvez tout bon, c'est pas très utile… Puis en même temps… Vous n'auriez pas pu supporter ça non plus…

14h00 : Arrivée sur la plage du groupe composé de douze joyeux lurons. Le stress augmente si bien, que Yoshi se pique toutes les deux minutes.

Yoshi : Mmmmmmh ! Il m'en faut plus ! PLUS !

Ness : put1 ! plu vit bdb !

Samus : Mon carnet pour blonde... Le voici ! Pourrais-tu me donner la signifiquation de « bdb » ?

Ness : ban2 2 batar !

Parakarry : Oh, il y a deux deux !

Pichu : . . . C'est bas, très bas…

Les autres : HAHAHA ! Parakarry, tu es vraiment le roi des boulets !

Boidin : . . . Défi commence dans…pas longtemps…

Papy Bibi : En effet ! Je vais vous parler de Mozart pendant ce temps. Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgang Theophilus Mozart, plus connu sous le nom de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (né à Salzbourg, principauté du Saint Empire romain germanique, le 27 janvier 1756 — mort à Vienne le 5 décembre 1791) est généralement considéré comme l'un des plus grands compositeurs de la musique classique européenne.

Ness : Osef viE chacal !

Samus : Au fait, on gagne quoi si on arrive en finale ?

Link : Hé, c'est vrai ça… On gagne quoi alors ?

Papy Bibi, chantant : La reconnaissance des spectateurs ! Maintenant partons pour l'île Virtuelle !

15h16 : Arrivée sur l'île Virtuelle, nos amis ont tous eu le mal de mer à cause du certaine personne qui faisait tanguer le navire.

Papy Bibi : La traversée était on ne peut plus réussie !

Les autres : Ouais… Ouais…

Papy Bibi : C'est une course à travers un jeu vidéo !

Pichu : Vous voulez dire que nous allons vraiment être à la place des personnages ? C'est insensé…

Papy Bibi : Vous en avez vu d'autres, croyez moi . Bon, vous traverserez d'abord le monde 1-1, celui du début. Puis vous voyagerez à travers le monde 2-2 sous-marin, le monde 5-2 remplis de canon et le monde final, celui de Bowser. Vous êtes prêts ? Partez !!!

Les candidats partirent à vive allure sauf Parakarry. Ce dernier allait à l'envers comme toujours, mais il avait oublié quelque chose… Dans ce jeu-là, impossible de revenir sur ses pas !

Parakarry : Ah bah ils ne sont pas malins les développeurs…

Samus, quant-à elle, s'était posée sur un tuyau warp et attendait la mise à jour de sa combinaison. Quelques petits problèmes vinrent : elle n'avait pas sa combinaison, ce n'était pas un point de mise à jour de carte.

Samus : Huh ? Il fait tout noir ? C'est bizarre, je ne trouve pas ma route…

Peach était coincé en compagnie de Kirby et Yoshi. Deux murs les encerclaient.

Peach : Comment va t-on faire ?

Kirby : On bouffe ?

Yoshi : On consomme ?

Peach : Oh non ! C'est à cause de la couleur de mes cheveux que je ne peux pas savoir qu'ii suffit de sauter au dessus du mur et qu'ainsi nous pouvons nous enfuir !

Toady était au coude à coude avec Pichu, mais le petit pokémon, bien plus agile sauta et attrapa le drapeau, tandis que le Toad trébucha et se cassa lamentablement la figure. Flora, Ness, Bootique, Link et Bloups s'aidaient de temps à autres pour traverser les nombreux obstacles. Bloups partit à une vitesse allucinante et traversa le monde en un rien de temps. Peach, Samus et Bootique protestaient car elles ne voulaient pas se mouiller les cheveux. Link coulait, Kirby nageait et Flora trichait en volant au dessus du niveau. Les trois filles du départ furent larguées à la mer mais réussirent à se poser au sol. Pichu faisait très attention à ne pas lancer de foudre et Toady se croyait enfermé dans une prison.

Toady : Non, libérez-moi ! Je n'ai fait de mal à personne !!!

Parakarry quand à lui avançait toujours aussi tranquillement. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que c'était une course, Ness, qui était non loin de lui le frappa avec sa batte et lui permit d'arriver le premier.

Ness : Fé chié ! kel con je sui !

Ne parlons même pas de Yoshi qui pensait que le but de cette épreuve était de boire toute l'eau…

Papy Bibi : Next round ! Level 5-2 ! Here we go !

Le niveau débuta sereinement : Tout le monde avançait à son rythme. Mais cette quiétude approchait à sa fin. En effet, Link se prit une bill-balle dans la tronche, Pichu tomba dans un trou et il fut suivi de Yoshi, Kirby et Flora qui ne faisait que le suivre bêtement.

Peach : On a de la chance pour une fois !

Samus : C'est clair, en plus c'est bien un niveau qui t'est adapté !

Parakarry : J'y crois pas, on les a tous doublé ?

Bootique : Très certainement mon cher, regardez devant vous, Ness vient de pousser Toady dans le vide mais y est tombé lui aussi et Bloups est en notre compagnie.

Bloups : Bloups.

Et ces cinq là parvinrent aisément à la fin de ce niveau.

Papy Bibi : Voici le dernier niveau, le monde du chaos ! Voici le château de Bowser !!!

Boidin : Crevez dans d'horribles souffrances !

Yoshi partit en flèche suivit du boulet numéro 1. Flora vomissait pour rendre la lave solide et Ness courrait très rapidement en direction de l'arrivée. Mais : BASTON !!!

Samus : BASTON !!!

Parakarry : PARAKARRY !!!

Bootique : BOOTIQUE !!!

Bloups : BLOUPS !!!

Peach : PRINCESSE PEACH !!!

Ness : BASTON !!!

Kirby : J'ai FAIM !!!

Flora : J'AI LA GERBE !!!

Yoshi : YOSHI !!!

Link : LINK !!!

Toady : TOADY !!!

Pichu : VOS GUEULES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Son hurlement fit trembler les fonations du château et Bloups ressembla à une seiche grillée.

Papy Bibi : Et c'est fini !!! Comptons les points !!!

Monde 1-1 Monde 2-2 Monde 5-2 Monde 8-4 Total /60  
Peach 3 4 15 5 29  
Kirby 4 7 4 3 18  
Parakarry 1 15 9 4 29  
Samus 2 5 11 11 29  
Yoshi 5 1 3 8 17  
Ness 8 11 7 13 39  
Pichu 15 9 2 15 41  
Flora 9 8 5 6 28  
Bootique 11 3 13 7 44  
Toady 13 6 6 2 27  
Bloups 6 13 8 1 28  
Link 7 2 1 9 18

Quatre personnes vont nous quitter, mais qui ? Je distribue la liste à Bowser.

Sur le plateau…

Watt : What ?

Bowser : Quel jeu de mots !

Watt : Nan, c'était pas un jeu de mot, il y a quelqu'un qui s'amuse à nous lancer des tomates en plein poire au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas deviné…

Bowser : Bon, je vais régler leur compte, occupe-toi de l'émission.

Watt : Nos participants ont joué à Super Mario Bros ! Nous pouvons les en féliciter ! Quatre d'entre eux vont partir, mais toutes les personnes au dessous de 30 points sont en danger, sauvez-les !

**JE VAIS TE DEFONCER !!!**

Watt : Hem, n'oubliez pas qu'ils jouent pour la modique somme d'un million de pièces ! Qui connaîtra le même destin que Boo ?

Boo : Sûrement pas Parakarry .

**TU VAS GOÛTER AUX FLAMMES DE BOWSER !!!**

Watt : Vite, prenez votre appareil et téléphonez-nous !

Retour sur l'île Crabbino.

18h20 : Exténués, les challengers se reposent dans leur abri. Au fil du temps, ils se rendent compte que moins il y a de monde et plus ils ont de place. Découverte choc pour les blondes de service.

Link, Parakarry et Toady : Nous sommes les blondes de service !

Pichu : Vous ne vous sentez pas concernée vous deux ?

Peach et Samus : Non non, c'est trop complexe.

Flora : Je crois que j'ai envie de…

Bootique : Dehors ! DEHORS ! Allez vous-en vile dégoûtante !

Flora : C'est trop tard…

Bloups : BLOUPS !

Yoshi : Allô ? Ici la Terre, je vous écoute ? Comment ? Un micro-onde a été découvert mort hier soir un nuage de sable fin ? Non , pas possible… Il faudra me donner la recette de la tarte aux pommes ! Mais non ! Le petit chaperon rouge ne doit pas se faire attraper par le grand méchant ours ! Je viens de capturer la poule aux yeux de chêne !

Ness : léC le Dliré et proTG vs ac du PQ !

Parakarry : PQ ? C'est une assurance tout risque ? Attendez… Mais non, c'est La Police Criminelle ! Vous voyez que je suis intelli…

Flora ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les survivants se comptaient sur les doigts de la main…

Pichu : En même temps vu notre nombre, c'est pas bien difficile… Mais qui m'a foutu des idiots pareils…

Ce que personne n'avait prévu, c'est que les odeurs remontaient jusqu'aux narines les plus délicates…

Kirby : Tout ceci me met de bonne humeur ! Qui veut manger avec moi ?

Link : Je m'envole vers d'autres conquêtes ! Vive le sex… Oh Daisy, comment vas-tu ? Moi, un gros pervers ? Mais non voyons, je disais juste que j'avais conquis beaucoup de pays… Tu douterais de moi ? Mais non voyons, je suis sage comme un diable…

Daisy : Contradiction.

A ces mots, Link s'écroula.

Link : Grr, quelle grosse péta**** !

**BOUM**

Link : Bien entendu, elle est gentille, mais bon, c'est peut-être sa seule qualité comparé à moi ! Hahaha !

**BOUM**

Link : Encore (cette fois-ci je vais me taire !) ! Et si je vous racontais mes épopées légendaires et guerrières ? Comment j'ai dû sauver la gourde de Zelda du méchant Ganondorf ! Ce fut une bataille épique, mais je triomphai haut la main…

Toady : Déjà Zelda est plus cool que toi, et ensuite, tu as ton nez qui s'allonge…

Link : Non ! NOOOOOOOOOON !!! Mon merveilleux physique !

21h00 : Repas à la belle étoile comme d'habitude… Kirby est chargé du menu et Parakarry cuisine. Pichu a de très mauvaises intuitions tandis que les filles discutent mode et que Bloups et Yoshi communiquent.

Bloups : Bloups !

Yoshi : Yoshi ! Tu sais que tu peux parler ?

Bloups : Ouais, mais j'ai pas envie. Puis ça fait un style, quoi. Tu vois, moi, je veux être unique, c'est pour ça que je me crée mon propre style, tu comprends, quoi ?

Yoshi : Je fais pareil, mais en plus je prends du plaisir ! Tu veux de l'ecstasy ?

Bloups : Bloups…

. . .

Peach : Mais c'est trop bien, je vais m'acheter une robe rose !

Samus : Et moi encore une combinaison Varia ! Oui, les chozos réclament un salaire maintenant.

Bootique : Mettez-les au pain sec et à l'eau, ils se souviendront de qui vous êtes !

Samus : Et je suis qui ?

Bootique : Vous êtes Samus, non ? La chasseuse de Métroïd.

Samus : Mais , je ne fais jamais dans la demi-mesure… Et ils sont plus intelligents que moi, un tout petit peu bien sûr…

Peach : Samus a presque l'intelligence d'un chozo ! Wahou, tu es vraiment forte !

Samus : Hé oui, l'autre jour, j'ai failli battre un chozo de trois ans, mais j'ai pas réussi…

Bootique : Sapelipopette, c'est insensé ! Qui était ce génie ?

Samus : Je ne sais pas… Mais bon, le problème était le suivant : Nom-Prénom. Le seul petit problème, c'est que je ne sais écrire que mon prénom ! On ne m'a jamais appris à écrire mon nom de famille ! Mais franchement, j'ai fait zéro faute à mon prénom…

Boo : Vive les antisèches !

. . .

Kirby : Je plat du jour sera : Courgettes farcies à la mayonnaise combinée au Ketchup !

Parakarry : Pour le ketchup, je peux prendre de la peinture rouge ?

Kirby : Pas de problème ! Prendre une casserole, et mettre les courgettes sur le feu.

La tortue ailée prit les courgettes et les jeta dans le feu.

Parakarry : La première étape est respectée, quelle est la suivante ? Les faire revenir dans l'huile ? Ah oui ! Elles sont parties dans le feu, je dois donc les faire revenir dans l'huile… Intelligent… Mais, mais… Je brûle !!!

Kirby : Attends, je vais te lancer de l'essence !

Parakarry : WOUUUUUUUUUUAH !!!!!!! Je suis une torche humaine !!! Hé ! Mais j'ai plus besoin d'allumer la lumière le soir pour m'endormir !

Ness : qqun brul ? pk fir !

Parakarry : Oh, je suis transformé en bougie humaine !

Pichu : T'es pas humain.

22h41 : Ils dorment tous après avoir planté la tête de Parakarry dans le sable.


	12. Chapter 12

1h02 : Le loft est une fois de plus bruyant. Nous pouvons apercevoir une silhouette se glisser dans la chambre de Daisy ainsi qu'une réponse de cette dernière qui consiste à dégager l'intru à coup de pieds dans le derrière.

Daisy : Ça t'apprendra à me traîter de tous les noms…

Roy : Mais…MAIS ! C'est pour ma survie ? N'aurais-tu donc aucun remord à laisser un pauvre être sans défense se faire violenter par une horrible monstruosité intergalactique ?

Daisy : Heu… Où as-tu appris tous ce vocabulaire ? Ah ! Tu t'es rendu compte que tu pouvais te servir de ton cerveau au moins ?

Roy : Non, j'ai juste demandé à Bootique de m'aider pour le faire.

Daisy : Ah oui, je reconnais son style maintenant que tu me le dis… Tu aurais dit quoi toi ?

Roy : « Putain ! Sale conne laisse-moi rentrer où je vais me faire violer par une pétasse !!! ». Un peu comme ça.

Daisy, le giflant : Abruti, retourne voir ta « copine » !

Une voix lointaine : RöÖôôÖoöYyYyYyyyyYe ! Viens par ÏiiiiIiIîIïiÏIîÎcIiIiIIÏÏîIÎ…

Daisy : Tout compte fait, je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser rentrer sinon la voix de cette débile va le rendre encore plus con qu'il ne l'est déjà…

3h40 : Papy Bibi chante a capella, la pluie tombe, ses cris déchirent l'océan, les dieux se meurent, les poissons suffoquent, Lulu est derrière, Lulu active son overdrive ! LULU LE DEFONCE !!! ET C'EST LE BUT !!!! Papy Bibi se crashe dans un rocher entre deux arbres.

Papy Bibi : Insolente ! Ô sole mio ! !

Yuna ne se réveilla même pas, il faut dire qu'elle ne sait même pas quel danger cela représente… Tails crut que Sonic était parmi eux, mais lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Papy Bibi, il…décida de se joindre à lui pour hurler de toutes ses forces. Ils furent rejoints par Perry qui racontait ses blagues débiles :

Perry : Qu'est-ce qui est vert et qui vomit ?

Tails : Vector quand je le touche ?

Papy Bibi : Hum… Yoshi atteint du mal de mer ?

Perry : Mais non, c'est Flora ! Perryhihihi !

Mario dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, ça fait déjà un bon bout de temps, mais bon, c'est Mario, Salopa prit son courage à deux mains et entama un strip-tease tandis que Pauline essayait désespérément d'adopter la position de l'autruche. Vaati qui était réveillé lança des insultes à Papy Bibi dans lesquelles « Casserole ! » figurait. Il accompagna ces paroles à un lancer de tomates qui frolèrent de peu Nick (on n'aurait pas vu la différence…). Le hérisson rouge partit à toute vitesse pleurer son idole, alias « Boidin », qui harcelait ses élèves par téléphone. Lara lançait des directives que personne n'écoutait à part Roy qui semblait captivé par celle-ci (en fait il matait plus qu'autre chose, mais bon…). La fille aux cheveux châtains était charmée jusqu'à ce que Krystal se pointe et lui dise qu'elle était moche. Elles livrèrent un combat acharné auquel une inconnue nommée « Miss Waluigi » prit part suivie de Wario.

Miss Waluigi : Lâcheté ! OUINHINHIN !

Wario : Miss, j'ai besoin d'un mouchoir, je prends votre robe !

Et il se moucha bruyamment dans les plis de la robe violette de cette dernière. Luigi qui arrivait par là (réveillé lui aussi par les cris poussés par trois idiots) vit son pire cauchemar se réaliser. Devant lui se tenait un modèle de laideur incomparable… Hé oui, c'est bien Miss Waluigi. En preux chevalier, Roy se cacha derrière la Matriarche Pouni qui racontait encore une fois sa vie…

Matriarche : …et alors là, il m'a dit : « Tu es la femme de ma vie ». C'est alors que j'ai commencé à réaliser que je pouvais avoir une vie amoureuse et donc une vie sociale. Il faut dire que je n'y avais jamais pensé auparavant car tous les pounis voulaient de mon corps. J'étais plutôt bien formée ces temps-là, je faisais un bon bonnet A et j'étais l'objet de convoitise de tous… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, nous avions fait une soirée entre amis et c'est alors que quelqu'un s'est penché sur moi et m'a dit : « B ou A ?». J'étais visiblement très en avance pour mon âge car ma meilleure amie, Gertrude, n'avait pas compris le sens de la question. Je lui est répondu que ce n'était pas gagné pour m'avoir… Un autre jour, j'ai été embarrassée… Il n'y avait pas ma taille ! Alors j'ai courru me réfugier chez moi et je me suis dis que ce n'était pas mon jour de chance, car il faut dire que je venais d'avoir mes résultats du test de français et que je n'avais réussi qu'à 32%. Evidemment, je n'étais pas la pire, mais j'étais tout de même surprise de constater que les matières simples ne me convenaient pas et que…

Falco : OH ! TA GUEULE LA VIEILLE ! TU NOUS EMMERDES AVEC TES HISTOIRES INTERMINABLES ET POURRIES ! PRENDS EXEMPLE SUR MA MAGNIFICIENCE !

Salopa : Comparé à moi tu n'es rien alors tais-toi !

Pauline : Je doute fort que tu arrives à gagner un concours de beauté si ce n'est pour le plus con volatile du monde…

Vaati : Un peu comme toi et le prix de la plus chaude du monde…

Dame Bouh dormait paisiblement avec Daisy et Lulu, elles avaient toutes trois prévu le coup et avaient décidé de dormir ensemble. Dame Bouh les rendait invisibles et surtout intangibles, le bruit passa au-dessus d'elles…

5H54 : Boidin revient avec Nick au loft, mais les résistants avaient préparé un piège et la grosse tomba dedans. Nick essaie de la hisser mais il tombe avec elle.

Blax :

N'oubliez pas mon nom !

Ceci est ma dernière action,

Je déteste les gros thons,

Ainsi que les gros cons !

Booking : Je préfère ne rien dire là-dessus. Chacun a accompli sa mission ?

Team : Ouais, j'ai volé les herbes de Yoshi !

Oni : Quoi ? Mais avec son gros pif il serait capable de nous pister à cent kilomètres à la ronde !!!

Team : Je ne veux pas qu'il recommence ces conneries !

Oni : Va lui rendre !

Ils commencèrent à se battre et…tombèrent dans le même trou que Boidin…

Boidin et Nick : è_é

Oni et Team : O__o

ZSP : Pichu vient vous sauvez car il sait que Boidin est grosse ! Pichu !

Les autres : -_____________________________________________________-

Booking : Comment on fait maintenant ?

Blax : J'ai composé une ode poétique à leur sujet, puis-je la réciter ?

Il se produisit la même chose qu'avec Team et Oni.

Smash : Je suis donc le seul pro ?

Il avança d'un air solennel vers le rebord du trou. Il Inspira de l'air. Il oublia de l'expirer et s'écroula dans le trou. Heureusement pour lui, deux newcommers apparurent !

Odin : La force brute est notre seule et unique raison de vivre ! HAHAHAHA !

Les autres : (On dirait un barbare…)

Odin : Mon coéquipier maîtrise le pouvoir du fruit Bav'bav ! Il doit donc mettre un bavoir ! HAHAHA !

Les autres : (En plus il n'est pas drôle…)

Odin : Bon, attaque, je viendrais quand tu auras fini Naheul !

Naheul : Slurp ! Ssssssserumm Baveux ! C'est slurp dégoûtant et visssqueux…

Smash : AH MAIS QUELLE BANDE DE CONS ! On est dans le trou nous aussi !

Naheul : Oupssssss…

Oni : Je veux rentrer chez moi…

Team : Je m'en fous, j'ai pris la drogue de Yoshi…

ZSP : Pichu veut dormir…

Tous : TA GUEULE !

Comment tout ceci va se terminer ? Vont-ils s'en sortir ? Vous le saurez…maintenant.

??? : Je sens mes produits fortifiants… Qui me les a pris ?

Team : C'est Boidin ! Sors-nous d'ici !

Yoshi : HONHI !!!

Il sauva les huit humains et frappa Boidin et Nick avec la force de ses jambes.

Boidin : Tu seras sanctionné à la prochaine épreuve !!!!!!!!!!!!

Nick : Oooh… Continue ! Plus fort ! OUI !!!

7h48 : Il y a de l'action sur le rivage, que se passe t-il ?

Rouge : Bon, aujourd'hui, pas de courrier, le gouvernement pense qu'un criminel séjourne sur cette île, il a décidé de ne plus rien laisser passer…

Link : En gros tu ne sers plus à rien ! Pas grave, il y a MOI sur cette île. Bon, je vais voir Roy, il voudra sûrement entendre mes palpitantes aventures !

Rouge l'aida à rejoindre plus rapidement l'autre épéiste en utilisant son coup de pied vrillé.

Rouge : Regardez attentivement cet avis de recherche…

Parakarry : Oh ! J'ai été admis à cette école d'ingénieur alors ! Merci !!! C'était mon plus grand rêve !

Kirby : Mon plus grand rêve serait d'ouvrir la bouche et que la bouffe y coule à flots…

Peach : Le mien serait d…

Ness : TG la pouf ! on sé ke témeré 1 cRvo !

Pichu : Mais on en n'a rien à foutre de votre plus grand rêve ! Qu'est-ce que ce débile a encore fait ?

Boo, se rendant visible : C'est très simple. Ce con est allé dans une banque et a pris du fric.

Pichu : Oui, c'est ce que l'on appelle « retirer de l'argent », je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de malhonnête là-dedans…

Boo : En fait, c'est la façon dont il a pris l'argent qui le rend criminel.

Rouge : Dis-nous comment tu as retirer cette somme.

Parakarry : Alors, j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai vu des pièces, je les ai prises et je suis parti. Je fais toujours comme ça !

Boo : Ça explique les récents vols dans les différentes banques du Royaume Champignon… Bref, Boidin arrive, je l'attends, elle va nous délivrer les résulstats…

Yoshi : Yoshi ! J'ai récupéré ma drogue !!! Aaaaaah… J'aimais bien me perdre dans la jungle lors des éléminations avant !

Peach : Moi aussi !

Samus : Pas moi. Ça me désolais de voir que mon GPS n'indiquait jamais la direction dans laquelle nous allions…

Peach : Tu as un GPS dans ton costume zéro ?

Samus : J'ai aussi un lave-vaisselle miniature. Mais il ne lave que les habits de mes barbies…

Bootique : Quel bon goût vous avez très chère ! Nous pourrions peut-être commencer cette activité ?

Peach : Ça donne quoi la traduction ?

Samus : Elle demande si on veut jouer aux poupées.

Peach : D'accord !

Toady : Je peux jouer avec vous ?

Flora : Et moi ?

Bloups : Bloups… -_____________-

Flora : Boidin arrive ! Catapulte vomissante prête à faire feu !

Boidin : Bon, aujourd'hui je dois faire court… Les éliminés sont… Link ! Flora ! Toady ! Et Bloups ! Ainsi que…

Boo : C'étaient quatre éliminés cette fois…

Boidin : Je ne peux même pas en virer un de plus ? J'ai tous les pouvoirs après tout !

Boo : Je ne pense pas…

Rouge : Bon, je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations ! A la prochaine fois !

10h02 : Une immense vague s'echout et l'écume laisse un jeune homme inconscient sur la plage de sable fin. Bloups est le premier à l'apercevoir et pousse un cri d'horreur.

Bloups : BLOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPS !!!!!!!!

Yoshi : Un fermier sans son tracteur est une betterave bleue ! Attends Bloups, ton héros va t'aider !

11h45 : Le rescapé se réveille, tout de suite, il commence à frapper tout ce qui bouge.

Bootique : Cessez ce carnage vil manant !

Flora : J'y vais.

Une musique épique se déclenche, Flora avance, au ralenti. Son adversaire fait de même. Un rocher se dresse devant Flora, elle n'a aucune échappatoire, elle le sait, il lui faudra braver cette force de la nature. Flora ne peut reculer, il est trop tard. Elle s'élance rapidement, éclate le rocher en mille morceaux, saute et écrase son adversaire de tout son poids. Flora se retourne, remonte son caleçon et dit : « Vici, Veni, Vidi »…

??? : Qu'est-ce qu'elle est grosse…

Kirby : Mon rival !

Des étincelles jaillirent des yeux de Kirby, elles se croisèrent et formèrent un arc électrique. De cet arc s'échappa trois boules lumineuses qui se rejoignirent pour former le delta de la foudre. De cette combinaison surprenante s'échappa la foudre qui grilla le cewing-gum sur place.

Parakarry : Il s'est auto-foudroyé !

Ness : mé T con ! C pichu ka fé sa ! on di ke lé jEne son D branlEre mé vs éte pa miE ban2 bléro ! jlé fum lé batar ds vot genr !

Yoshi : C'est vrai ? Tu as des herbes ?

On entendit un « BOUM » sonore, on vit un Yoshi étalé sur le sol et une batte de baseball cassée en deux.

Ness : mé il é vrémen con ce mek ! il sotobute ! y pren la bate, et la pète en se shootan la fas !

Pichu : C'est Yoshi après tout, venant de lui, il ne faut pas s'attendre à un haut niveau.

Samus : OMG, voilà le livreur de Pizza ! Vite, faut que Boidin vienne voir ça.

12h25 : Boidin aperçoit un démon devant elle. Monkey. se redresse. Elle trouve encore un autre stratagème pour le dégager de l'île.

Boidin : Venez de l'autre côté de l'île cet après-midi, j'ai une épreuve spéciale pour vous, Luffy.

Luffy : Et ma viande ?

Boidin : Patience, vous pourrez manger ce que vous voulez à volonté… Quand vous aurez fini les épreuves… MOUHAHAHA ! MOUARF ! MOUARF ! MOUARF ! HINHINHIN ! GNARF ! GNARF ! GN...

Bootique : Cette élocution n'est pas digne d'une femme, vous devriez connaître les bonnes manières chère ennmie…

Boidin : Je fais ce que je veux !

13h00 : Repas agrémenté de petites surprises (forcément innatendues) quelque peu désagréables…

Samus : Aujourd'hui, la cuisine est de moi !

Peach : Ça va être bon alors !

Peach avala son plat d'un coup, mais, tout comme Kirby et Yoshi, elle ne ressentit rien de particulier (parce qu'elle est trop conne pour s'en rendre compte.). Pichu sauta la tête la première dans la mer et but l'eau salée, horrible, mais meilleure que la cuisine de Samus. Bootique ne put supporter une simple bouchée et s'évanouit. Ness goûta, recracha, et envoya le plat dans la jungle. Une fine équipe s'en approcha…

Lapouffe : Flash spécial ! Aujourd'hui même alors que nous errons une fois de plus dans la jungle sans but précis, une soucoupe volante nous a survolé ! Quel scoop mes amis !

Troopa Jr : Quel jeu de mots… Hé ! C'est pas une soucoupe volante, amis une assiette remplie d'un met qui paraît appétissant !

Sandbag : Mangeons ! Ou plutôt… Goinfrons-nous !

Ils partirent comme des fusées et atterrirent sur une des nombreuses îles voisines. Pendant ce temps, Samus s'expliquait.

Samus : Je vous dis que non ! Ce plat a été conçu par mon GPS et j'ai trouvé les ingrédients dans la poche du sac de Kirby.

Ness : 1possibl ! ttlm C ke kirby é 1 gro por é kil boufe tt ce kil voi !

Kirby : NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOn !!!!!!!! Mes rations de survie ! Comment je vais faire, moi, sans mon matériel de premiers soins ?

Pichu : Tu improviseras…

Peach : Comme au théâtre, comme personne n'apprend le texte, nous assistons à une pièce improvisée.

Pichu : On s'en fout. Le fait est que Samus a voulu nous empoisonner... Si elle ne s'explique pas rapidement, elle sera poursuivie en justice pour tentative de meurtre…

Samus : Ça ne sera pas le première fois… Bon, en fait, j'ai vue un pot rouge, et je l'ai vidé et mélangé avec les pâtes. Vous pouvez me remercier, grâce à moi, vos pâtes ont été peintes en rouge.

Yoshi : En tout cas, c'était délicieux !

Bootique : Vous m'en voyez affligée, mais je n'adhère pas à votre point de vue. En effet, mon palet délicat ne supporterait sûrement pas une autre bouchée de cette chose. Cela doit pouvoir s'expliquer, ou nous devrons faire un constat.

Pichu : Un constat pour ce genre de choses n'existe pas… Je pense que cette blonde a confondu la peinture et la sauce extra-piquante…

Ness : b1 L é encor + cone ke je penC…

Kirby : Bon, c'est pas tout, mais le plat a disparu alors que j'en voudrais…

Ness : G Xpédié ce truc dég qque par ds la j1gl.

Parakarry : Partons à la recherche de ce plat perdu.

La facteur s'en alla chercher l'assiette au-delà de l'océan . Il rejoignit l'île de Kong Bongo et fouilla méticuleusement chaque quatier d'herbe.

15h00 : Nos amis ammènent Luffy de l'autre côté de l'île, son défi spécial va avoir lieu. Mais, un élément perturbateur se fait sentir.

Perry : Répétez : « Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches, archi-sèches ? »

Boidin : NON !

Perry : Bon, voilà une méga blague ! Un homme rentre dans un café et plouf !

Boidin : NULLE !

Perry : C'est l'histoire de Pif le chien, il a un gros nez ! Perryhihihi ! Il n'y a pas à dire, les meilleures blagues sont faites maison !

Luffy : Mon défi !Je suis prêt, je pourrais déplacer des montagnes !

Boidin : D'accord. Ton objectif est de construire une station spatiale fonctionnant avec la force des étoiles.

Les autres : (Ouf, on sera tranquille un moment…)

Tails, qui guettait : (Ouuuuh… J'ai peut-être un marché qui l'intéressera…)

Boidin : Tu as quelques heures, si tu ne réussis pas, tu dois te suicider et tu n'auras pas ta bouffe.

Luffy : Je vais réviser les bases telles que les tables d'additions.

Tails, encore et toujours caché : (Je vais de voir passer à l'acte plus tôt que prévu… Dommage, je ne pourrais pas en profiter longtemps…)

16h48 : Retour au campement, les candidats y pratiquent diverses avtivités. Peach bronze, Pichu reste à l'écart des bouffons, Ness perfectionne son homerun (il est applaudi par Yoshi qui recrâche de la fumée par les narines), Kirby prend des notes sur le comportement de la mer, Samus recherche une pose de victoire, Bootique se pavane en quête de nouveaux sujets et Parakarry rend une visite surprise au loft (il vaut mieux qu'elle soit surprise sinon il ne verra que Yuna). Nous allons nous intéresser au parcours de ce dernier.

Parakarry courrut environ dix minutes avant de se rendre compte que ses ailes pouvaient l'amener plus rapidement au loft. Entre temps, il se fit poursuivre par des Ukiki en colère, des Goomba le prirent en chasse et faillirent le manger, il servit de monture à Toady qui voulait faire du rodéo (et qui s'encastra dans un rocher par la même occasion) et pour finir, il rentra par la fenêtre située à un mètre soixante-dix huit de la porte blindée (pour éviter de nouvelles catastrophes) qui laissait passer un léger filet de lumière servant à éclairer la salle à manger aux couleurs chaudes qui faisaient penser à un coucher de soleil. Après avoir franchit la porte, il découvrit un vaste salon animé où les « TA GUEULE !!! » fusaient de toute part. Il s'installa au chaud avant de se faire renvoyer poliment du salon, à cause de sa maladresse habituelle. Il monta les marches de l'escalier situé au nord-est de la maison, ouvrit la troisième porte en partant de l'endroit où le soleil se levait chaque matinée, découvrit avec émerveillement des objets qui lui étaient inconnus, contempla ce lieu de culture et de savoir, et décida de sortir une de ses plus belles phrases.

Parakarry : Quand on meurt, on ne respire plus !

… A quoi sert ce développement, me direz-vous ? A rien, à cause de ce con qui foire tout.

17h14 : Vaati décide d'énerver les autres, il est vite calmé par Daisy qui lui promet une nuit torride avec Midona. L'horrible voix de la princesse du Crépuscule attira un spécimen chanteur unique, dépourvue de bon goût et de talent. Elle arrive pour votre plus grand malheur, voici Raya de Nausicaa !!!

Raya : Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah ! Vous êtes CHAUDS !!! Ce soir ?

Dame Bouh : Il ne manquait plus qu'elle !

Boo : Oh non ! Dire que nous avons restreint la pluie en envoyant Papy Bibi aux quatres coins du monde ! Tous nos efforts ont été vains !

Raya : Salut les amoureux ! Vous êtes chauds ?

Les deux : Non… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

Falco : TAISEZ-VOUS ! IL N'Y A QUE MOI QUI A LE DROIT D'HURLER COMME UN MALADE !

Roy : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!

Falco : TU N'AS PAS ENTENDU ?

Link, poursuivant Roy : …et alors, je fus déclaré gagnat de ce magnifique tournoi d'une personne. Par la suite, c'est seulement par modestie que j'ai échoué aux autres, mais mes aventures sont vraies et Zelda m'en est infiniment reconnaissante ! Suite à ça, j'ai été promu « Sous-merde » du royaume, elle a dit que ça récompensait ma force. Bref, lors de mes aventures, j'ai parcouru un bon nombre de fois la plaine d'Hyrule grâce à ma fidèle Epona (qui se barre dès qu'elle me voit, mais c'est inutile de le dire) !

Raya, chantant : Faisons des vocalises !!!!

Tous : NON !

19h30 : Nos amis vont voir comment se débrouille Luffy. A leur plus grande surprise, il a fini de construire la station. Tails est prêt de lui et affiche un sourire coquin.

Luffy : J'ai honte de moi, mais il faut tout faire pour parvenir à ses fins.

Tails : Oui ! Bon, je vais m'en aller alors ! **clin d'œil**

Peach : Hé Tails, tu as du blanc au coin de la bouche.

Tails : Oups, merci de me l'avoir signalé.

Pichu : Ne me dites pas que…OMG !

Yoshi : XD, ça doit être de la crême fraiche !

Pichu : On peut dire que c'est frais, en effet, bref…

Boidin : Je suis un peu à sec pour les défis là…

Pichu : Pas de problème ! Luffy, tu vas utiliser cette station pour parvenir jusqu'à la Princesse Harmonie (qui se fait appeler Rosette parce qu'elle aime la charcuterie), tu lui demandes de lancer les étoiles de puissance dans la galaxie (Elle est encore plus blonde que Peach, ça sera facile), puis tu parcoureras toutes les galaxies du monde et tu récupèreras les 122 étoiles.

Boidin : MOUHAHAHA ! Quel plan audacieux ! Tu ne veux pas être mon bras droit ?

Pichu : Va te faire foutre vieux thon.

21h44 : Nos amis font du rugby avec Parakarry. Ce dernier sert de ballon.

Samus : Je suis la plus forte ! YAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Elle shoote dans Parakarry de toutes ses forces et celui-ci atterrit 30 mètres plus loin, dans l'eau.

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Ness : tg batar ! jvé batr tn recor la blon2 !

Samus : Impossible, car je suis belle.

Pichu : Mais vous êtes des gros débiles ! Parakarry est déjà atteint et vous aggravez son état ! Parfois je me demande si vous êtes plus intelligents que lui…

Samus : Je vais noter ça dans mon carnet pour blonde.

Peach : Bon, bah je vais me maquiller, alors je ne sais pas si tu veux venir Bootique…

Bootique : Bien entendu très chère amie. Je vous saurai gré de bien vouloir m'accueillir dans votre portion de cette bâtisse .

Samus : Traduction en cours… « C'est cool qu'on se maquille !»

23h30 : La petite troupe est réveillé par Kirby, de dernier a…

Pichu : Faim, je suppose…

Kirby : Comment tu as deviné ? Tu es trop un boss, tu sais…

23h45 : Samus les réveille à son tour… Pichu est légèrement énervé.

Pichu : (Pétasse…Grrr…Dormir ! M'ENERVE !!!)

Samus : Hé ! En fait, je viens de retrouver un truc dans mon magnifique carnet ! J'ai un fouet plasma dans ma combinaison zéro !

Peach : Oui, mais tu es mieux en version sexy.

Yoshi : Vive le sexe ! Et le fromage frais !11 !!!1 !1 !111 ! 3

Ness : VG all, ve dormir !


	13. Chapter 13

4h31 : Parakarry baîlle. Non. Parakarry hurle comme un malade car il vient de se rappeler de quelque chose.

Parakarry : Je n'ai pas suivi les bonnes manières que j'ai apprises avec Bootique quand je suis allé au loft… Alors, il faut tout d'abord cueillir un bouquet.

Il ramassa trois brins d'herbe, deux pissenlits, prit une noix de coco, traîna un arbre derrière lui et partit en direction du loft. Il prit soin d'apporter une ruche pleine d'abeilles avec lui pour l'offrir à ses amis.

Parakarry : YOUUUUUUUHOUUUUUUUU !!! C'est moi ! Je viens vous apporter un cadeau !

Personne ne lui répondit.

Parakarry : Ils doivent lire les lettres datant de trois ans. Je viens juste de leur remettre… Bon, je vais déposer ces présents à l'intérieur avec mon nom écrit dessus.

Et il partit. Les abeilles, un peu secouées se réveillèrent et commencèrent à bouger dans le petit bâtiment.

4h55 : Les abeilles commencent leur carnage, Parakarry s'endort en pensant à la bonne action qu'il vient d'accomplir.

Parakarry : Aider les gens, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde… ZZZzzz…

La résistance s'engage au loft. Encore une fois, c'est la débandade, mais cette débandade est accrue par la présence de trois autres cons, Perry, Raya et Papy Bibi ! Bizarrement, leurs chansons et blagues stimulaient les autres pendant leurs combats, en effet, l'envie de casser la gueule des trois débiles germait dans l'esprits de nos braves héros, ils se disaient que plus vite ils termineraient le combat, plus vite les autres se la fermeraient.

Roy : Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de nous faire piquer par leur dard pour qu'elles crèvent ? A l'assaut !!!

Lulu : Mais gros con, tu fais quoi !

Roy : Ben, j'attends quelles viennent me piquer pour qu'elles meurent… Pourquoi, c'est un crime ?

Lulu : Mais tu es…impossible… CE SONT LES ABEILLES QUI MEURENT UNE FOIS QU'ELLES PERDENT LEUR DARD ! ÇA VEUT PAS DIRE QU'ON DOIT NECESSAIREMENT SE FAIRE PIQUER POUR LES BATTRE !

Roy : Quoi ! Mais Ailleuh ! Désolé, vous devrez continuer sans moi… Je me meurs, argh…

Link : Non ! Roy, tu ne peux pas mourir ! Et dire que je n'ai plus de fées… Mais Roy…ROY ! Si tu meurs, Midona pourra te violer, n'oublie pas qu'elle fait même ça avec des objets !

Midona : RoOoOOôÔÖoOôôOÔÔÔôoOöy¨ ! Viens mon chéri…

Cette phrase redonna du courage à Roy qui partit se cacher derrière les abeilles. Tel un valeureux guerrier, Link se réfugia dans le loft, derrière son bouclier et sous son lit. Daisy vint le chercher et l'emmena en le traînant par terre vers le combat.

(*¤*) Statistiques (*¤*)

Abeilles : 150/150 / Aucune perte d'unité.

Loft : 26/29 / Êvènement !

G&W : Monsieur Joue et Regarde !

Slime : Ah ouais, Monsieur Joue et Regarde !

Les deux personnages qui avaient séjourné à l'hôpital étaient revenus. Tout le monde pu voir que G&W était réparé tandis que le quotient intellectuel de Slime avait…n'avait pas changé.

Slime : Nan, je déconne, lol ! Appelez-moi : Monsieur Mime ! XD

Les autres s'aperçurent qu'il était passé du rang de « Mélasse Gluante » à celui de « Kikoolol de bas niveau », c'était un premier pas vers l'avenir. Les abeilles passèrent à l'attaque, mais avant même qu'elles se soient élancées, Luigi s'était déjà enfui.

Nick : Vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner, je vais donc retourner ma veste ! MOUHAHAHA ! Bon les abeilles, je me mets avec vous !

Tous : Le salauuuuud…

Matriarche : Comment ? De mon temps, l'amitié était vraiment un maillon fort de la société, mais tout ça se perd, évidemment ! Vous me faites honte ! Tous les liens forts qui unissaient notre société, qui faisaient de nous une nation forte, prête à surmonter toutes les épreuves, ils se sont envolés, dissipés ! Mais regardez-vous, vous combattez des insectes et certains d'entre vous ont tellement peur de cette épreuve qu'ils préfèrent laisser leurs amis en plan et fuir, plutôt que de les soutenir et de rester à leur côtés, c'est…

Falco : MAIS LA FERME !

La Matriarche Pouni buta Falco qu'elle trouvait chiant, les combattants du loft étaient fatigués, lorsque tout à coup, Toady sonna la cloche . C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Tous se précipitèrent à côté de lui et commencèrent à se servir…

A SUIVRE…

7h25 : Réveil des candidats restants, ils découvrent Bootique en train de nager dans son coffre plein de bijoux, tandis que Samus tente désespérément de lire le bout de papier qui est posé à côté d'elle. Yoshi est défoncé et bouffe sa feuille alors que c'est en fait celle de Pichu et empêche ce dernier de voir de quoi il s'agit.

Pichu : Abruti de dinosaure sans cervelle ! Passe-moi ta feuille !

Yoshi : HONHI ! YOSHI ! Pam ! Pam ! HI HAN !

Pichu : Okay... Il faudrait penser à arrêter la drogue…

Peach : Non, mais il est totalement pur de ce côté-là, mais avec…

Pichu : L'alcool, je sais. Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre. Quand lui est venu cette passion ?

Peach : Bah, il était venu pour passer la soirée au château quand je rentrai en portant un paquet de poudre (on m'avait donné ça dans une ruelle sombre, mais je le précise pas), d'une nature inconnue, il a décidé de l'observer plus attentivement et l'a pris avec lui.

Pichu : (Mais quelle gourde…)

Ness : Non !!! put1 fé chié 7 organisater G pa envi 2 fer sa piS pouri ! nn !

Pichu : Une pièce ? Quel genre de pièce ?

Bootique : !!! Une pièce de théâtre !!! Mes aîeux, je rêve ? Ce n'est point possible, la lettre que j'avais envoyée à la production… Elle leur est parvenue ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir jouer cette pièce ! Quel est mon rôle ? Quelle est la pièce ? Dépêchez-vous !!! Roméo et Juliette ! Super ! Oh non ! Je ne serais jamais prête à temps ! Calme-toi Bootique, tu peux le faire, tu le feras ! Je suis tellement excitée ! Ça va être trop bien ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! Où sont les couturiers ? Je veux revêtir une de ces tenues anciennes !

Kirby : J'ai faim !

Bootique : TA GUEULE ! Apprends ton théâtre immédiatement !

Tous : oO

Kirby : Immédiatement chère madame ! Je pourrais déjeuner après ?

Bootique : Une fois que tu le sauras sur le bout des doigts !

Kirby : Bien, je vais commencer le travail sur le champ !

Peach : Une pièce de théâtre ? Roméo et Juliette ? Je me sens inspirée !

Pichu : Tu vas me le payer sale dino !

Parakarry : Esméralda et Germaine la Chaussette ? Etrange comme pièche, je ferais mieux de m'y mettre maintenant !

Samus : Le théâtre c'est ringard et pourri…

Peach : Une chance que Bootique ne t'ait pas entendue…

9h30 : Boidin arrive en compagnie de…personne.

Boidin : Boo est indisposé pour le moment… Bref, vous avez lu cette pièce, il s'agit de quoi ?

Bootique : Il s'agit assurément de la scène 2 de l'acte II de Romeo et Juliette . C'est la scène du balcon !

Boidin : Voilà, vous avez appris par cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Bootique : OUI !

Boidin : Ben il ne fallait pas… MOUHAHAHA ! j'en étais sûre ! Vous êtes tombés dans le panneau !

Ness : fo fer koi alrs ?

Boidin : Vous devez choisir un partenaire éliminé et faire la pièce avec lui, mais vous devez arranger la pièce à votre manière !

Peach : Je prends Toady !

Parakarry : Je prends Samus !

Boidin : Quelqu'un d'éliminé…

Pichu : J'ai choisi ma partenaire.

...

10h15 : Bataille du loft, résumé :

(*¤*) Statistiques (*¤*)

Abeilles : 151/150 / Nick les a rejoint !

Loft : 16/29 / Slime s'est fait battre par une abeille lors d'un test de Q.I , il est tombé dans les pommes tandis que G&W était parti manger, mais il est tombé K.O par cuisine.

Toady avait sonné la cloche, mais les candidats ne s'étaient pas doutés qu'il avait préparé lui-même le plat... Yuna, Krystal, Roy, Link, Midona et la Matriarche furent intoxiqués et partirent se reposer.

Toady : ben quoi, pourquoi ils sont tous tombés à terre ? Je vais goûter pour voir…

Il s'écroula à son tour. Seule Flora arrivait à manger sans s'empoisonner. Tails s'étaient introduit dans la chambre de Mario et essaya de toucher ses fesses sans succès. Mario le fit tournoyer puis le lança dans la masse volumineuse d'abeilles. Ils firent de gros dégats dans leurs troupes.

Mario : Laisser moi me reposer encore…

Lara sentait que ses « amis » commençaient à ne plus la craindre, elle décida d'y remédier, mais on la dégagea dans le troupeau d'abeille d'un bon coup de pied. Pauline et Salopa se battaient avec des talons aiguilles…

Pauline : Ah merde, je me suis foulé la cheville…

Salopa : J'ai sali mes super belles pompes toutes neuves que j'avais acheté au Royaume Champignon !

Une abeille leur fonça dessus, mais Vaati se prit l'attaque de plein fouet pour protéger les deux filles.

Pauline : Tu voudras être récompensé, chéri ?

Salopa : Tu auras des réductions…

Vaati : Jamais avec des « TUUUUUUUUUUT » !

Les deux filles l'achevèrent sans remord : elles détruisirent leurs chaussures, mais furent très contentes de leur acte. Pendant ce temps, cachés dans un coin attendaient Wario et Waluigi, ils avaient préparé une entrée fracassante dans leurs super costumes respectifs. Quand les abeilles s'approchèrent du buisson où ils étaient positionnés, ils sortirent en hurlant.

Waluigi : Miss Waluigi always wins !

Wario : Wario Pig is gonna win !

Ils avaient mis au point une tactique basée sur des attaques en duo... Ils commencèrent par la première attaque qu'ils avaient apprise lors de leur entraînement. Wario se retourna, lança ses bras en avant et péta, suite à cette explosion, Waluigi s'envola en tenant bien sa robe pour planer, puis il la lâcha et tomba lourdement sur Nick qui fut vaincu sur le coup… Un ennemi était K.O, mais le pet de Wario avait fait s'effondrer quelques uns de ses alliés…

Boo : Je savais pas qu'on pouvait mourir quand on était un fantôme…

Dame Bouh : On est juste K.O, rien de plus, enfin, j'espère…

Falco : JE SUIS BEAU !!!

Lulu : La ferme ! Overdrive : Rafale de BAFFES !!!

Daisy : Bon, j'en ai marre des abeilles ! DAISY FURY !

La princesse de Sarasa grandit, grandit…jusqu'à atteindre des proportions inimaginables. Elle écrasa ensuite les abeilles qui décédèrent sur le coup.

(*¤*) Statistiques (*¤*)

Abeilles : 0/150 / Détruits en quelques secondes.

Loft : 7/29 / Mario, Flora, Daisy, Lulu, Bloups, Wario et Waluigi ont survécu !

Sur le plateau…

Bowser : Et c'est l'ovation du public !!! Vous voyez cette foule qui acclame nos héros ?

Watt : Je pense que la foule les trouve débiles, mais bon…

La foule : VOUS ÊTES POWERFUL !

Watt : Apparemment, je suis en désaccord avec la foule et toi Bowser ?

Bowser : Inutile de préciser que ce sont des gros cons (pour la plupart), et que Parakarry doit être leur chef…

Watt : On devrait faire un petit sondage comme ça…

Bowser : Ouais, ça pourrait le faire à la limite… Mais Parakarry serait le vainqueur…

Watt : Donc on le fait pas.

Retour au loft…

Bloups : Bloups !!! Bloups !!! Bloups !!! Rage !!!

12h00 : Repas préparé par Kirby, il dut se plier aux exigences des trois filles qui voulaient un repas équilibré. Le Bubblegum était plutôt fâché…

Kirby : (Je t'en foutrais moi des repas diététiques, c'est pas parce que j'ai du cholestérol que je ferais un régime…)

14h00 : Début du défi sur la plage ensablée de l'île Crabbino, les juges s'installent sur leurs chaises, parmi eux, on peut distinguer : Papy Bibi, Raya, Perry, Boidin, Boo et Lakitu. Le premier candidat et sa partenaire s'avance sur la scène quand…

Bootique : Je veux passer la première !

Papy Bibi, chantant : Soit. Dépêchez-vous !

Bootique : Ô Roméo, de mes journées, je ne fais que penser à vous, quand pourrons-nous enfin nous aimer ?

Link : Hélas chère Juliette, je dois visiter bien d'autres contrées et ce n'est que pour vous protéger que je vous tiens éloignée…

Bootique : Ô mon Roméo, ne devrions-nous point nous marrier ?

Link : Ma chère Juliette, que diront mes maîtresses quand elles en entendront parler ?

Bootique : Mes rêves ne sont qu'illusion, je voudrais tant que vous m'emmeniez loin de nos familles qui se déchirent de jour en jour… Je crains d'être séparée de vous à jamais ! A cette simple pensée, je me sens frissonner, n'auriez-vous point le cœur de me réchauffer de vos aimables histoires enchantées ?

Link : Je vais vous conter l'histoire dont j'ai été le héros. Un jour alors que je pensais à toutes les prostituées, je décidai de m'aventurer dans un repaire de bandit…[…] et c'est ainsi que je parvint à la délivrer.

****FIN****

Boo : Magnifique interprêtation de Bootique, mais celle de Link était pitoyable… On aurait dit un gamin…

Lakitu : Ouais grosse pétasse, c'était super cool ce que tu as fait, mais ça manquait de cul conasse !

…

Peach : Ô mon amour, quand pourrons-nous enfin dormir dans le même lit ?

Toady : Dès maintenant Juliette… Si vous y consentez bien entendu !

Peach : Faisons cela prestement Roméo, si mes parents nous voient, ils n'hésiteraient pas à échanger mes robes roses contre des robes vertes !

Toady : Quel funeste destin chère Juliette ! Je promets de les protéger jusqu'à ce que la peinture verte nous séparent !

Peach : Venez donc !

**FIN**

Lakitu : Tu es blonde ma chaudasse… Ça mérite bien un 10 vu comment tu es bonne !

Boidin : Ta gueule présentateur pervers !

…

Samus : BASTON ! Le théâtre ça pue ! Le théâtre c'est pourri !

Roy : Hé bébé, si tu veux on fait Roméo et Juliette sous la couette ?

Samus : TA GUEULE !!! BASTON !!!

**FIN**

Lakitu, bavant : Oh la bombe… Mes yeux n'en peuvent plus, regarder cette magnifique courbe…

Perry : Une courbe droite ! Perryhihihi !

Raya : Rayahahaha ! Elle est chaude comme…

Boo : Un radiateur ? -_-

Raya : Mais non ! Moi c'est Raya ! Elle est chaude !!! Ce soir !!!

Papy Bibi : Je donne un point pour qu'elle ne se sente pas vexée…

…

Yoshi : A marée haute ! J'suis hot ! J'suis hot !

A marée basse ! Vive les pétasses !

Bloups : Bloups… Bloups !

Yoshi : Tu aimes pas ? J'ai aussi :

A marée haute, où sont donc les chiottes ?

A marée basse, vite j'ai la chiasse !

Bloups : Bloups…

**FIN**

Boo : Vu comment la prestation était pourrie, je donne zéro.

Boidin : Comme il m'a frappée, je lui colle un –10 !

Papy Bibi : On peut pas…

Raya et Perry : Vas-y Yoshi ! On t'aime !

…

Pichu : (Va falloir que j'improvise, je connais pas la scène originale…)

Pauline : Oh mon petit pokémon, tu veux passer un moment au chaud ?

Pichu : (Mon dieu…) Chère Juliette, vous resplendissez comme le cacaaa…l'éclat du soleil ! Vous êtes merveilleusement conn…intelligente et votre mauche…beauté ravit mon cœur.

Pauline : Vous êtes un petit charmeur , monsieur le tombeur !

Pichu : (Grrr…) Excusez-moi, je dois m'absenter pour quelques raisons, je reviendrais jam…un jou…après.

**FIN**

Tous : C'est pas terrible, tu butes trop sur ton texte…

Boidin : C'est pourri !

…

Ness : Put1 c nac, j'me tir ban2 2 salopar ! la cone, tu fé pa chié !

Salopa : Reviens vers 23 heures, moi et mes copines on te fera monter au septième ciel !

**FIN**

Perry et Raya, n'ayant rien compris : Super ! C'est moderne, tu t'es approprié la chanson !

Les autres : Zéro…

…

Kirby : J'ai faim de toi !

Flora : Je serait capable de te dévorer mon sucre d'orge ! *o*

Kirby : J'ai envie de toi mon lapin en chocolat ! *o*

Flora : Mon ourson en gélatine, je vais te croquer ! *o*

Kirby : Je te paie le restaurant, viens à moi !

Flora : Mac Do, c'est tout moi !

**FIN**

Papy Bibi, Raya et Perry : C'est de l'art… DE l'ART !

Boo, Lakitu et Boidin : Nul.

…

Parakarry : Diantre, nos pères veulent nous séparer pour la prospérité ? Mais qu'ouïe-je ?

Bootique, spectatrice : Scélérat ! Arrête d'utiliser mon language !

Matriarche : On ne vous a pas sonné !

Parakarry : Hih, vous me charmez !

Matriarche : Mais c'est mon rôle abruti !!!

Pichu, spectateur : Prends ça sale reptile débile !

Yoshi fut projeté sur la scène et Pichu le frappa.

Parakarry : Juliette, sauvez-moi !

Matriarche : Mais Roméo… Vous êtes le mec, pas moi !

Parakarry : je vais demander les service de Miss Tingle et prendre le maquillage de Peach et Samus !

Les blondes, sautant sur la scène : Tu vas voir comment on défend nos biens les plus précieux !

Parakarry : Ne me frappez pas, je ne suis qu'un iguane sans cervelle !

Ness, venant sur la scène lui aussi : vé ts vs buT !

Parakarry : La la la !

**FIN**

Tous : Impressionant… Il a même pensé à intéragir avec les spectateurs ! Ça mérite une récompense !

…

Papy Bibi : Nous allons vous donner les résultats Bowser… Bowser ?

Sur le plateau, Bowser et Watt faisaient semblant de ne pas répondre pour faire une blague à Papy Bibi.

Papy Bibi : Je vais chanter pour qu'ils puissent se réveiller ! OOOOOOOH !!! OOOOOOOH !!!

Watt et Bowser essayèrent de répondre au téléphone, mais la voix de Papy Bibi était trop forte. Les projecteurs et les fenêtres éclatèrent, le sol se craquela, leurs papiers se déchirèrent… Quel scénario catastrophe !

Watt : C'est pas pour dire Bowser, mais je crois que ta blague n'a pas été très…cool.

Bowser : J'avoue que mes plans sont parfois un peu bancals…

Watt : Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu…

Bowser : Moi aussi… Adieu !

Quand soudain, le ciel dégagé de l'île Crabbino vira au noir et Papy Bibi fut stoppé par une tempête de grêle.

Bowser : On n'est pas mort ?

Watt : Non ! Hourra ! Bon, les nominés sont : Yoshi avec 17,5/60, Ness avec 20/60, Pichu avec 23/60 et Samus avec 23,5/60. Je vous donne quand même le score des qualifiés : Bootique : 49/60, Parakarry : 48/60, Peach : 37,5/60 et Kirby : 36,5/60 !

Votez pour vos favoris ! Deux d'entre eux partiront !

18h10 : Pauline et Salopa viennent défier Peach et Samus, c'est le clash des titans ! On entend Pichu se lamenter sur son sort…

Pichu : Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Parakarry : Ben, je t'ai inscrit, tout simplement ! ^^

Pichu : Je…Vais…Te…Tordre…Le…COU !

Ness : calm pichu ! soi zN !

Yoshi : On fait la fête ? J'ai un litre de vodka !

Pendant ce temps, les filles se mirent en place, Peach sortit son ombrelle, Samus son fouet plasma, Pauline ses talons aiguilles et Salopa sa pancarte de réductions. Elles étaient prêtes. Les filles se choisirent un adversaire, mais étant très connes, les deux équipes se mirent sur une fille en particulier. Samus et Peach s'assommèrent tandis que Salopa et Pauline se cognèrent. Après un court étourdissement, le combat commença.

Peach et Samus : MOUARF ! On a nos finals smashes nous !

Pauline et Salopa : Nous aussi !

Falco : C'EST HONTEUX, DEUX POUFFES QUI NE SONT PAS DANS BRAWL L'ONT, TANDIS QUE LE MAÎTRE DES DIEUX, L'ÊTRE SUPRÊME NE L'A PAS ! ÇA NE SE PASSERA PAS COMME ÇA, JE VOUS LE DIS !

Pichu lui lança une étincelle et le volatile disparut dans la jungle. Peach commença à sauter vers son adversaire, Pauline savait qu'elle aurait à affronter sa rivale (de 1 : parce qu'elle est un peu moins conne que les autres, de 2 : Si Peach n'avait pas courrut vers elle, ça aurait été le contraire), elle plongea vers son adversaire, et fendit l'air de ses chaussures, malheureusement, l'attaque manqua Peach qui avait oublié Perry et qui était partie la rechercher.

Peach : Temps mort ! J'ai oublié mon arme !

Pauline : Et moi alors ?

Peach : Ben tu as tes talons.

Pauline : Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

Pendant ce temps, la chasseuse de primes tournait sur elle même et la call-girl faisait de même. Samus, plus habilitée au combat, arrêta au dernier moment, et claqua son fouet par terre, cela lui donna de la force pour sauter plus haut et atterrir avec plus de force sur la tête de son opposante. Celle-ci tomba au sol, mais se releva très rapidement grâce à une roulade suivie d'un « Marquage » (technique qui consiste à imprimer sur la tête de son adversaire ce qui est écrit sur la pancarte.

Samus : BASTON !!!

Salopa : Oh oh… Je ferais mieux de sortir mon final smash…

La prostituée brisa l'orbe, tandis sa pancarte droit sur la furie blonde qui fonçait à toute allure vers elle et lança son final smash.

Salopa : Emancipation Sexuelle !!!

Des images pornographiques défilèrent dans l'esprit de l'aventurière, des affiches et des posters eux aussi à caractères sexuels furent envoyés sur sa tête et Samus s'effondra devant tant d'images obscènes.

Samus : J'en ai marre ! Je sors mon final smash moi aussi !

Salopa : Tu peux rien faire, tu as pas le droit à l'armure…

Samus : Ah oui ? Regarde ça : No Suit Samus ! Bah pourquoi rien ne se passe ?

Salopa : La victoire est mienne ! Emancipation Sexu… X_X

Samus : Admire la puissante Bikini Samus !

Samus avait vaincu Salopa grâce à son Bikini top à la mode. Pendant ce temps, Peach était revenue avec Perry. Lorsque Pauline se précipita vers elle, Peach s'écria :

Peach : Temps mort !

Pauline : Quoi encore ?

Peach : Fin du temps mort ! Faut le dire, sinon on le saura pas .

Pauline : ???

La princesse lança des légumes sur la paysanne qui…

Pauline : PAYSANNE ? ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?

…se les prit en pleine face et se cassa lamentablement la figure au sol. La fille à la robe rose sauta sur son Perry et s'enfonça dans le sol grâce…

Parakarry : On dirait la poussée d'archimède !

Au mouvement rotatif qu'elle exerçait. Pauline, croyant que Peach avait abandonné, décida de se refaire une beauté et saccagea son rouge à lèvres lorsque son adversaire sortit du sol et la propulsa assez loin. Pauline en avait marre de se faire frapper, elle fit semblant de baisser sa garde et attendit que la blonde se rapproche pour la contourner d'une roulade et la frapper d'un coup de pied dont la trajectoire faisait penser à un croissant de lune.

Pauline : Surprise ? Tu n'es pas encore tirée d'affaire. Tu vois cet objet ?

Peach : Ça brille, il ne faut pas le casser !

Pauline : Regarde bien et prends-en de la graine !

Elle transperça la balle lumineuse avec son talon, et regarda Peach avec mépris. Cette dernière pensait que briser une balle smash était synonyme d'être riche et regarda Pauline en prenant un air interrogatif.

Pauline : AAAAAAAAH… Hum… J'ai pas encore de nom, tu préfères quoi entre : «10 000 épines », « Perfore », « Transperce tout » et « Percée » ?

Peach : Tu penses quoi de « Aiguilles piquantes » ?

Pauline : Non, ça me fait penser à anguille…

Peach : «Ruée épineuse», ça pourrait être sympa…

Pauline : Tu vas goûter à ma « Ruée épineuse » !

Pauline marcha tranquillement vers Peach, puis commença à accélérer et jeta ses pieds en avant. Elle plia ses jambres un bon nombre de fois. Chaque flexion était en fait une épine lancée à toute allure contre la princesse. A la fin de son attaque, la princesse Peach ne tenait plus debout. Pauline s'approcha peu à peu et alors Peach lança son final smash.

Peach : Tampax compact flower power ! Mince, c'est pas ça... Peach !!! Peach !!! Peach !!! Rage !!!

Elle dansa subitement et des tonnes de Peach apparurent. Elle les attrapa toutes et recouvrit peu à peu sa vitalité. Ce pouvoir avait endormi Pauline et Peach la réveilla en lui lançant une bob-bombe qu'elle avait déterrée auparavant .

Peach : So sweet !

21h30 : Tout le monde dort à l'exception de quatre personnes.

Toady : Les filles se sont battues, c'est à notre tour de nous battre…

Parakarry : Je me battrai au nom de Samus !

Vaati : Je dfendrai l'honneur de Pauline !

Roy : Je nettoierai le nom de Salopa !

Toady : On dit souiller un nom, mais pas le nettoyer… Bref, Peach POWA !


	14. Chapter 14

2h00 : L'AB se fait surprendre par Boidin lors de la construction d'une tour de contrôle, ils se préparent à riposter mais Boidin est trop grosse pour eux. Heureusement quelqu'un vient les sauver.

??? : Maître de l'ombre.

??? : Ne me laissez pas seul grande divinité !

Oni : Vous êtes qui vous ?

Aka : Je suis Akatsuki-Planta… Ninja obscur.

??? : Kurusukiss pour vous honorer mes dieux !

Team : Bon, faudrait peut-être se bouger ? Yoshi ne viendra pas nous sauver cette fois…

Smash : Il était venu sauver sa drogue la dernière fois, pas nous…

Team : Ce n'est qu'un détail, l'important, c'est qu'il nous a sauvé !

Oni : Si tu le dis… Enfin, je pense que Link est plus apte à être notre sauveur…

ZSP : Pichu ! Je sens un mauvais présage !

Booking : Tu sens peut-être l'odeur de Boidin ?

ZSP : Pichu ! Non, je vois, je vois… Pichu !!!!!!!!!!

Booking : Abruti…

Kurulove : Oh mon dieu, je vous prie d'accepter mes offrandes !

ZSP : Pichu ! Merci.

Smash : Ce n'est pas pour vous déranger, mais il y a Boidin devant nous qui combat avec le baveur…

Naheul : C'esssssst bien de baver…

Odin : Elle est grosse la boule ! HAHAHA !

Les autres : -____-

Blax : Revoici cette Boidin, qui ressemble à un boudin !

Mon dieu elle sent le brun, qu'on appelle aussi le purin !

Boidin : ON VA PAS ÊTRE COPAINS !!!

Aka : Bon, je m'en charge. Des élèves là-bas !

Boidin se retourna et fonça très rapidement vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Aka. Ce dernier lança des fumigènes pour qu'elle ne retrouve pas leur trace.

Naheul : La grosssssssssse est partie ?

Tous : Victoire ! Faisons la fête !

ZSP : Pichu !!! On ferait mieux de se tirer de l'île demain !

Tous : Malheureusement, oui…

4h17 : Boidin, dans un élan de sadisme, vient réveiller les candidats et leur annoncer quelque chose… Parakarry se met à bêler.

Parakarry : Bèèèèèèh !

Yoshi : Yoshi ! Pfiou, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas consommé…

Pichu : Ça remonte à hier soir.

Yoshi : Vraiment ? Il faut absolument que j'en reprenne ! Bon, je vais réveiller les filles d'abord !

Bootique : Saperlipopette ! Vous n'avez point honte de réveiller une aussi belle Boo que moi à cette heure tardive ? Qui plus est, accompagnée de deux autres jeunes filles !

Ness : koi encor ! jen é mar 2 ce bordL ! ya lot boid1 pouri ki vi1 ns soulé ! keskL va ns dir encor ?

Boidin : Vous n'êtes plus que huit, et bientôt six, je viens vous prévenir que désormais (même si ce n'était pas prévu) vous aurez une épreuve… TOUS LES JOURS !!! MOUHAHAHA !!!

Peach : Oh non ! Elle remet ça ! Samus, on va devoir faire des épreuves tous les jours, c'est trop nul !

Samus : BASTON ! Qui a fait cette règle pourrie ?

Boidin : C'est écrit dans le contrat…

Tous : Parakarry… è_é

Boidin : Je vous annonce le nom des deux candidats qui partent… Il s'agit de Ness et Pichu !

Ness : j V buT tt lé spectater ! qL ban2 2 fis 2 pute !

Pichu : Bonne chance pour vous débrouiller sans une seule personne sensée...

5h01 : Pichu et Ness sont devant les portes du loft…

Pichu : C'est étrange, il n'y a aucun bruit… On frappe à la porte ?

Ness : nn, on la Dfons !

Pichu : Bon, je vais frapper, parce qu'avec toi, on sait jamais…

Les deux perdants furent accueillis par deux furies portant des armes à feu. Pichu et Ness prirent peur et se cachèrent derrière la maison.

Daisy : Mince alors, ce sont Pichu et Ness. Hé les gars, vous pouvez rentrer, on croyait que c'était cet imbécile de Parakarry…

Lulu : C'est lui qui a emmené une ruche dans le loft. On a combattu toute la matinée contre des abeilles et Nick qui nous avait trahi.

Pichu : Ça explique tout, mais qui garde la porte pendant que vous nous parlez, là ?

Ness : a mn avi ya ke L. Paske ya pa bcp 2 balèz ds 7 mézon...

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Parakarry était évidemment rentré dans le loft et avait commencé son carnage... Il avait fait tomber trois vases, puis il avait appuyé sur quelques boutons, comme à son habitude. Pensant que les habitants auraient chaud, il ouvra toutes les fenêtres de toutes les chambres et partit.

Parakarry : Il faut prendre soin des autres, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours appris.

S'en suivit alors une série d'éternuement et de quintes de toux que calmèrent Pichu, Ness, Daisy et Lulu. Seul Mario ne semblait pas être affecté par tout ça.

Mario : Zzz… Voyage dans une île de rêve… Oooooh…ZZZzzz…

Pendant que Mario dormait, Midona rodait près de la chambre de Roy qui avait barricadé l'entrée en posant plein de meubles pour éviter qu'elle ne rentre, Luigi était suspendu à un lustre pour échapper au renardeau nommé Tails qui recherchait une nouvelle proie. Il posa sa main sur quelqu'un, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit que c'était Ness et qu'il se mangea un coup de batte en pleine poire… Deux personnes conversaient à l'extérieur.

G&W : Bon, toi aussi tu repars ?

Slime : Oui, mais en avion…

G&W : Avant de prendre l'avion il faudra qu'on prenne le bâteau pour retourner à l'île Delphino…

Slime : Lol, tu me fais marcher là ?

G&W : Tu te souviens plus de l'aller ? A moins que…tu sois con au point de ne pas savoir que dans le ciel, ce sont les avions et sur l'eau, ce sont les bâteaux.

Slime : Carrément, j'avais oublié ! XD

Yuna : J'ai plus envie de jouer avec des crabbes, je préfère retourner chez moi pour revoir Tidus mon copain des bacs à sable !

Lara : Au trôt ceux qui partent ! Rangez-vous deux par deux ! ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !

Falco : MA BEAUTE N'ECLAIRERA PLUS CES LIEUX ! TOUT LE MONDE SERA TRISTE SUITE A MON DEPART ! MAIS JE DOIS VIVRE MA VIE ET M'ENVOLER DE MES PROPRES AILES POUR…

Matriarche : TA GUEULE ! Ça me démangeait depuis un certain temps ! Pour toutes les fois ou tu me l'as dit pigeon débile !

Krystal : Je m'en vais aussi… Mes… Oooh… Je n'ai plus assez de force, qui serait assez courtois pour me la porter ?

Bloups : Bloups ! (Va te faire…)

6h15 : L'avion que certains candidats attendent est en retard, le pilote ne prend pas la peine de se poser, mais appuie sur le bouton « Filet à Papillons » et attrape tous ceux qui voulaient partir.

Crash : Chaud devant !!!

Tous : MAMAN ! On n'était pas censé prendre le bâteau ?!?

Crash : C'est la production qui m'a demandé de venir ! La compagnie aircrash vous souhaite un bon vol !

8h30 : Les candidats se demandent qui va gagner. Ils savent tous que la fin est proche, en effet, suite à cette épreuve, ils ne seront plus que quatre, puis deux et enfin un…

Bootique : Quelle idée mes amis, c'est moi qui vais gagner ! Avez-vous déjà vu une Boo dégager autant de charisme ?

Peach : Dame Bouh, ta cousine.

Samus : Je suis sûre que ça ne sera pas moi !

Yoshi : Yoshi !!! Pourquoi ça ? HI HAN ! MEUUUUUUUUUH !!!

Samus : Parce que je n'ai pas envie...

Tous : O_o

Kirby : J'ai faim.

Bootique : Pourquoi ça ?

Kirby : Parce que j'ai toujours faim.

Bootique : Tais-toi le chewing gum ! Ma grandeur parlait à Samus. Je trouve ceci très idiot d'arriver aussi loin sans vouloir gagner…

Peach : C'est ça d'être une blonde, tu ne nous comprendras jamais Bootique ! ^^

Parakarry : Moi c'est l'effet calvitie !

Tous : BOULET !!!

Kirby : Si on résume la situation…

Tous : Vas-y, continue, on veut savoir tes pronostics !

Kirby : J'ai la dalle !

La scène qui suivit fut censurée pour cause d'extrême violence envers un pauvre animal domestique…enfin, un pauvre con.

10h15 : Nos trois candidates restantes vont se laver en compagnie de…des trois candidats restants… Oo

Peach : Je me demande pourquoi on n'a jamais fait ça avant…

Samus : Ça devait être à cause des voyeurs…

Yoshi : N'oublie pas que Pichu nous obligeait à nous laver après les filles dans un soucis de pudeur…

Parakarry : J'ai jamais compris pourquoi on faisait ça d'ailleurs…

Kirby : Normal, aucun d'entre nous ne le sait d'ailleurs, nous sommes tous débiles d'après les autres !

Bootique : Voyons très cher, il ne faut pas dire ça ! Disons simplement que nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs !

Parakarry : Comme les rillettes « Birdo Chénel » !

Tous : BOULET !

12h00 : Les six amis mangent et discutent de tout et de rien… Seraient-ils devenus intelligents ?

Peach : C'est formidable que la nourriture nous soit apportée sur un plateau d'argent !

Bootique : Avec des couverts en or !

Peach : Ornés de rubis, de diamants, d'émeraude…

Bootique : Avec des verres en cristal…

Les deux, fondant en larme : QUE C'EST BON D'ÊTRE RICHE !

Samus, chuchotant à Yoshi, Kirby et Parakarry : Si j'étais vous, je me comporterais bien, parce que Bootique est en train de nous observer attentivement…

Après cette petite conversation, les six candidats restant se remémorèrent les bons moments passés ensemble… Celui où Flora avait déféqué sur le plage les intoxicant tous, le concours de beauté, les après-midi ensoleillés et plein d'autres encore…

14h00 : Boidin et Papy Bibi viennent les chercher, les candidats partent pour l'île « Party ». Yoshi stresse à fond car ça fait deux heures qu'il n'a pas consommé.

Papy Bibi : Je vais vous expliquer le concept et je vous servirai de guide tandis que Boidin vous expliquera les règles des mini-jeux. Bon, tout d'abord, vous êtes sur l'île Party, cela n'évoque t-il pas des souvenirs à certains d'entre vous ?

Peach : Le chiffre « 1 »… Je l'associe au mot « Party »…

Yoshi : Ce mot me fait penser à « Quatrième »…

Les autres : Nous on pense pas ! ^^

Papy Bibi : Bien que vous soyez six, vous allez jouer à Mario Party ! Sur le niveau : « Mer de Bloups » de Mario Party 3 ! Mais attention, les mini-jeux sont totalement nouveaux !

Boidin : Et comme vous êtes des gros nuls, je suis sûre que vous allez perdre ! Et celui qui sera sixième… Aura à faire à moi ! MOUHAHAHA !

Tous : (Je serai premier !)

Papy Bibi : Que la fête commence !

…

Papy Bibi : Frappez le bloc dé pour connaître l'ordre des tours ! Oh, et j'oubliais, si la musique ne vous plaît pas, Raya et moi pouvons improviser !

Tous : Sans façon…

Peach : 1… JE LE SAVAIS ! C'EST TOUJOURS COMME ÇA !!!

Bootique : 10 ! Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas…

Parakarry : 5 ! C'est pas mal ! En plus on est cinq alors ça tombe bien .

Tous : BOULET ! On est six !

Yoshi : 7 ! HONHI ! Oula ! Ils ont fumé ou quoi ? D'habitude je suis toujours avant Peach…

Kirby, prenant la forme d'un « 3 » : Fallait pas le manger ? Désolé…

Samus : 4… Je m'attendais à mieux…

Papy Bibi : Bonne chance ! Vous en avez pour 15 tours !

…

Tour numéro 1 :

Bootique fait un départ turbo, elle s'arrête à la banque, dépose 5 pièces puis s'arrête sur une case bleue. (0 étoile et 8 pièces)

Yoshi saute sur le bloc dé et avance de quelques cases, il tombe sur une case rouge… (0 étoile et 7 pièces)

Parakarry se fracasse la tête contre le bloc dé et atterrit sur une case objet. Boidin lui pose une question : « Qui est la meilleure ? » et il répond « Boidin ». Il obtient donc une lampe magique, un champi doré et une cloche Boo. (0 étoile et 5 pièces)

C'est au tour de Samus ! Elle concentre sa force et explose le bloc dé ! Elle parcourt 9 cases et s'arrête sur celle de Bowser… Celui-ci lui donne un costume Bowser ! (0 étoile et 5 pièces)

Kirby réfléchit, il ne sait pas quoi faire… Va t-il manger ce bloc dé ou le frapper ? Il se décide et passe par la banque avant d'atterrir sur une case rouge… (0 étoile et 2 pièces)

Peach médite… Elle frappe le dé et…1 CASE ! Elle découvre un bloc caché ! (1 étoile et 13 pièces)

Mini-Jeu : Somnifère.

Boidin : MOUHAHAHA ! Vous allez en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Vous assistez à un de mes cours sur…les PROPOSITIONS SUBORDONNEES !!! Le dernier en lice a gagné, mais sachez que si vous vous endormez, vous le regretterez !

Peach : Mon dieu, quelle épreuve difficile !

Samus : Je suis prête comme toujours, mais bon, si on pouvait tetarder l'heure de ma mort, ça serait sympa…

Yoshi : GNI ! Je ne tiens plus en place ! Vite, un remontant !

Parakarry : J'ai rien compris à l'épreuve mais ça à l'air amusant !

Kirby : J'espère qu'il y a du papier que je puisse le manger pour passer le temps…

Bootique : Culture rime avec sépulture…

Dans la salle de classe, on voit déjà les feignants. En fait, on voit qu'ils sont tous feignants car ils se sont placés près de la porte pour s'enfuir à la moindre occasion. Bootique remporte ce mini-jeu !

Bootique : Je n'aime point être grossière, mais je suis obligée de constater que c'était de la merde !

…

Tour 7 :

1ère Peach : 3 étoiles et 22 pièces.

2ème Samus : 1 étoile et 13 pièces.

3ème Kirby : 1 étoile et 9 pièces

4ème Yoshi : 1 étoile et 2 pièces

5ème Bootique : 0 étoile et 257 pièces.

6ème Parakarry : 0 étoile et 41 pièces.

Mini-Jeu : Folie Destructrice.

Boidin : MOUHAHAHA !

Tous : Bon, t'es saoulante avec ton rire…

Boidin : Bande de nabots, vous devez survivre à tout ce que je vous envoie dans ce mini-jeu !

Yoshi : Oin ! Huhonhin !

Samus : C'est à dire ?

Boidin : Je vais vous envoyer des bombes dans la tronche, des tirs de mitrailleuse, des obus de bazooka…et…des feuilles de retenue !!!

Le petit groupe de six fut envoyé dans une clairière parsemée de lilas, le soleil brillait, tout semblait merveilleux jusqu'au moment ou Boidin vint leur lancer toutes sortes d'armes… Bootique, Yoshi et Parakarry remportent ce mini-jeu !

Bootique : Encore un peu d'argent et je pourrais m'acheter la super belle bague que j'avais vu sur l'île marchande !

Yoshi : HONHI ! L'argent est fictif ici !

Bootique : Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que j'ai économisé pour rien ?

Parakarry : Ben non, vu le pognon que tu as, tu peux t'acheter plein d'étoiles et de lampes magiques !

Papy Bibi : Quel con ! S'il ne l'avait pas dit, Bootique ne l'aurait jamais su !

…

Tour 15 :

1ère Bootique : 16 étoiles et 43 pièces.

2ème Peach : 5 étoiles et 16 pièces.

3ème Yoshi : 3 étoiles et 1 pièces.

4ème Samus : 2 étoiles et 69 pièces.

5ème Kirby : 1 étoile et 33 pièces.

6ème Parakarry : 0 étoile et 77 pièces.

Mini-Jeu : Alcootest !

Boidin : Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un alcootest ! Attention, celui qui est contrôle positif passe deux heures de colle avec moi ! Votre objectif est de faire plus de 90 points, suivez la ligne du mieux possible même si je sais que vous êtes nuls !

Les six concurrents suivirent la ligne du mieux qu'ils purent, mais Boidin s'était arrangée pour semer des embûches ! Peach, Bootique, Samus et Kirby remportent la victoire !

Peach : Bon, Yoshi est encore bourré, mais pourquoi Parakarry n'a t-il pas réussi ?

Parakarry : Je pensais qu'il fallait dessiner ce qu'on aimait .

Tous : -_______________________________-

…

Papy Bibi : Et je vais donc annoncer les résultats ! Mais avant tout, musique ! OOOOOH !!!

Tous les autres s'évanouirent à part Boidin qui avait prévu le coup.

Boidin : Les étoiles bonus…

Papy Bibi : L'étoile des cases rouges est décernée à… Parakarry ! Félicitations !

Parakarry : X_X

Papy Bibi : L'étoile des boulets est allouée à… Parakarry ! Bravo !

Parakarry : X_X

Papy Bibi : Et l'étoile du plus nul dans les mini-jeux est donnée à… Parakarry ! Encore lui ? Il s'est tapé les trucs les plus nuls du jeu…

Boidin : Ça lui correspond bien…

Papy Bibi : Voici les résultats !

1ère : Bootique : 16 étoiles et 53 pièces !

2ème : Peach : 5 étoiles et 26 pièces !

3ème : Parakarry : 3 étoiles et 77 pièces !

4ème : Yoshi : 3 étoiles et 1 pièce !

5ème : Samus : 2 étoiles et 79 pièces !

6ème : Kirby : 1 étoile et 43 pièces !

Sur le plateau…

Bowser : Nous avons enfin les résultats ! Kirby, la boule rose est dernière, elle est donc nominée ! Samus, la bourrin de service est 5 ème, va t-elle passer à la trappe ? Yoshi, le drogué de service, même pas capable de s'arrêter dans sa connerie sera t-il parmi nous demain ? Et le plus con de tous les cons, Parakarry, l'ultime boulet, incapable de comprendre ce qu'on lui dit va t-il continuer l'aventure ? Vous le saurez en votant !

Watt : Sachez aussi que les candidats restant repartent avec 10 000 pièces pour le moment… Pour les deux prochains éliminés, ça sera 25 000 pièces, 50 000 pour le finaliste perdant et 100 000 pour le gagnant ! Qui connaîtra le même destin que Boo ?

20h00 : Les six candidats restants mangent des fruits accompagnés d'un peu de viande (et beaucoup pour Kirby).

Kirby : C'était succulent !

Samus : Tu bouffes tellement vite que tu n'as pas le temps de sentir le goût…

Parakarry : Ben quand je me mange une baffe, je la sens passer, croyez-moi…

Tous : BOULET !

21h05 : Ils dorment tous en pensant au lendemain.


	15. Chapter 15

1h35 : L'A.B construit une radeau de sauvetage, la plupart des membres est sur le chantier, mais d'autres sont partis en quête de nourriture.

ZSP : Pichu !!!

Tous : TG !!!

Smash : ZSP, Oni et Aka, vous allez chercher de la nourriture pendant qu'on fabrique notre radeau.

Aka : La discrétion, ça me connaît. Je vous rammènerai ce qu'il vous faut dans les plus brefs délais.

ZSP : Pichu !!! Moi aussi je m'y connaît !

Oni : Ouais, ouais. On te croit pas… Bon, on y va, prions pour ne pas rencontrer Boidin en route…

Et ils partirent. Pendant ce temps, la construction de radeau avançait : Team avait saisi Naheul et s'en servait pour coller les bouts de bois (avec la bave), Smash apportait rapidement les morceaux pour qu'ils soient sélectionnés par Blax. Ce dernier chantait sa dernière composition et saoulait grave les autres qui décidèrent de le ligoter pour qu'il se la ferme. Kurusulove admirait ses coéquipiers mais ne foutait rien en revanche… Odin, la grâce et l'élégance incarnée, riait comme un barbare et bouffait comme un porc, au grand dam de ses amis… Booking se plaignait d'être en compagnie de tarés, mais continuait à servir l'association à cause de sa détermination. Les autres revinrent avec plein de vivres et quelques bleus causés par l'infâme, la perfide, l'horrible Boidin qui faisait sa ronde habituelle.

Kurulove : Je vais appeler les divinités pour que notre voyage soit favorable !

Team : Si tu le souhaites, nous t'attendons, alors dépêche-toi.

Blax :

Si ton être tourmenté,

Vivant dans un univers inapproprié,

Souhaite appeler les divinités,

Laisse-toi aller, invoque-les.

Tous : TA GUEULE !

Blax : Vous n'êtes que des thons, n'aimant pas les chansons de ma composition !

Booking : C'est totalement pourri… J'aime pas, ça pue comme toi.

Tous : BASTON !

2h00 : Après avoir terminé leur dispute, les membres de l'A.B prennent le large et frappent Naheul qui bave sur la nourriture.

3h15 : Crash ne retrouve plus la trace du Royaume Champignon, lui et ses passagers (qui sont dans des positions peu confortables) survolent pour la 135ème fois l'île Crabbino.

Crash : Ah ! Désolé mes amis, mais je crois que je me suis encore trompé d'itinéraire…

Matriarche : Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je vous prévient, je suis diplômée ! J'ai fait des grandes écoles et j'ai réussi à être avocate ! De la défense comme de l'accusation ! On m'appelait : « La Catwoman du barreau »… Ah, c'était la belle époque, en effet, tous mes clients étaient déclarés innocents, il faut croire que je suis toujours au top du top !

Falco : TA GUEULE LA MEME ! TU NE PEUX PAS ÊTRE MIEUX QUE LE GRAND FALCO LOMBARDI !

Krystal : Tais-toi la merde de pigeon…

Falco : INSOLENTE ! TU SAIS CE QUE TE DIS LA MERDE DE PIGEON ?

Krystal : J'EN N'AI RIEN A BATTRE !

Bloups : BLOUPS !

Lara : Obéissez à votre chef ! Préparez-moi un café !

Tous : VA CHIER PETASSE ! TU VOIS PAS QU'ON EST SUSPENDU DANS LE VIDE A AU MOINS UN KILOMETRE DU SOL ? ET QUE ÇA FAIT UNE JOURNEE QU'ON VOLE DE CETTE MANIERE ?

4h15 : L'avion de la compagnie AirCrash fête son 200ème passage au dessus de l'île. De quoi enchanter Daisy qui en a marre…

Yuna, dans la filet : Gogo ! Gaga ! C'est marrant le'avion ! Hahaha !

Daisy, 300 décibels : VOUS AVEZ FINI DE NOUS FAIRE CHIER ?

Lulu : Barrez-vous ou je détruit cet avion !

Raya et Perry : DU SANG DU SANG ! OUAIS !!!

Daisy : Ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs à l'hôpital…

Pauline et Salopa : On te défie Daisy… Tu nous as réveillées…

Daisy : D'accord, vous patientez un peu ?

Dans le loft… Mario dort toujours tandis que son frère se cache à ses côtés. Roy et Link les ont rejoint pour éviter Daisy, Midona et Lulu. Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'un animal sauvage et profiteur était à leur côtés…

Roy : Tu sais Link, je sais que tu as peur, mais c'est pas une raison pour t'aggriper à mon cul.

Link : Quoi ? C'est toi qui depuis tout à l'heure me met un doigt là où je pense…

Luigi : Vous allez arrêter de me toucher le torse ? Je ne vous savais pas aussi couards que ça…

Roy et Link : C'est toi le pervers !

Tails : (Héhéhé…)

Mario : JE VEUX DORMIR !

Il dégagea Luigi, Roy, Link et Tails d'un seul coup de poing, Flora se sentait mal depuis un bout de temps et leur vomit dessus sans avoir fait exprès. Boo et Dame Bouh étaient très proches mais s'en allèrent lorsqu'ils virent Vaati. Cette peste voulait un framboisier à la poire, et il réservait un des pires châtiments à ceux qui s'y opposait. Toady, Wario et Waluigi jouaient au poker, mais la tricherie des deux compères ne parvenait pas à vaincre la chance du petit champignon qui les pluma.

4h20 : Début et fin de la bataille « Daisy VS Salopa & Pauline ».

Daisy : J'ai mis trop de temps à les vaincre, ce n'est pas normal…

Lulu : C'est pas si mal que ça une seconde…

Daisy : Oui, mais d'habitude c'est la moitié de ce temps…

Ness : put1 t tro balèz toi ! g tro envi detr com toi !

Pichu : Ben, tu sais, tu n'es pas nul non plus…

6h00 : Boidin vient réveiller nos joyeux candidats pour annoncer les exclusions.

Boidin : Alors, la personne qui est collé dix heures est Kirby ! N'oublie pas que tu as aussi quelques dizaines de punitions ainsi que des heures de travaux forcés !

Kirby : Du moment que j'ai de la bouffe…

Boidin : J'oubliais, tu es aussi soumis au régime du pain sec et de l'eau.

Kirby : NON ! Adieu mes amis, je vous aimais tous, mais je crois…que c'est l'heure, je vais mourir sous peu… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Boidin : En plus, ça tombe bien, parce que c'est toi qui dégage ! MOUHAHAHA ! Samus aussi !

Samus : Yes ! Mais euh… Non ! Enfin… Si ! Bref… Je suis blonde !

Peach : Samus ! Non !!! Ça va être triste sans toi !

Bootique : Fichtre ! Tant de sacriice pour une vulgaire émission de télé ? C'est innomable !

Parakarry : C'est comme pour les pastèques qui sacrifiaient leurs congénèrent sur des autels…

Tous : BOULET !

Boidin : C'étaient des Aztèques !

Kirby : Dépéchez-vous de finir l'émission ! J vias pas supporter longtemps cette gogole !

Samus : Oui et après on fera une fête !

Tous : VIVE LES ORGIES !!!

Yoshi : Honhi ! Alors je reste ? Watou ! Huh ? Je vois, je vois…

Samus : Que voyez-vous Yoshirma ?

Yoshi : Je vois la personne qui va gagner…

Tous : Non… C'est qui ?

Yoshi : Héhé, cela restera un mystère pour vous comme pour moi…

Peach : Quel mystérieux mystère…

Parakarry : Je dirais même plus : quel mystère mystérieux…

Tous : BOULET !

Boidin : N'oubliez-pas que vous avez une épreuve cet après-midi, deux d'entre vous partiront, puis ce sera la grande finale…

Bootique : En quoi consiste notre prochaine épreuve, je vous prie ?

Boidin : Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, tu peux rêver !

Bootique : Vous n'êtes, certes, pas amusante.

8h00 : Peach décide de prendre l'air, elle part en compagnie de Toady dans la jungle, tandis que ça s'agite au campement.

Toady : Et dire que demain soir nous aurons déjà quitté les lieux…

Peach : Cette île me manquera certainement…

Toady : Pas autant que toi pour moi.

Peach : Oh ! C'est si beau !

Un coup de vent passa et ils sautèrent dans les buissons les plus proches… Pendant ce temps, on jouait à un jeu de société au campement.

Bootique : Nous allons jouer au « Monodolly ». C'est un jeu qui sert à tester votre aptitude à habiller un mannequin. Bon, alors je vais m'occuper de la banque aussi. Comme je suis riche, je me mets dix billets de 10 000 pièces et vous, vous obtenez la somme de 500 pièces, ça me semble très honnête.

Yoshi : Honhi ! J'en sais vraiment rien… Mais je pense que tu n'es pas une tricheuse !

Bootique : Bien sûr que non, je suis juste réaliste !

Parakarry : Dans un rêve ?

Tous : BOULET !

Bootique : Commençons donc à nous amuser !

Samus : Il y a une erreur, je suis plus riche qu'eux, je dois donc avoir une pièce de plus !

Bootique : Correct chère amie !

Dès le cinquième tour, ils sont tous ruinés, même Bootique… Furieux, ils décident de se rebeller face aux jeu et le renomment « Radindolly ».

Bootique et Samus : On nous prend pour des vaches à lait !

Parakarry : Meuh !

Yoshi : Pourtant vous n'êtes pas grosses même si vous pouvez produire du lait en étant enceintes…

Les filles : Pour devenir des grosses vaches ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Parakarry : MEUUUUUUUUUUUUH fait la vache ! ^^

Tous : BOULET !

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt… Un étrange individu vient se présenter devant Peach et Toady…

??? : Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Toady : Je vais te protéger Peach !

Peach : Mais non, c'est ??? je le connais !

Toady : Ah bon, mais qui est-il ?

Peach : Ben c'est ???…

??? : Tu pourrais pas dire mon nom ?

Peach : Pour le moment c'est trois points d'interrogation…

Toady : Hé ! Mais c'est vrai ! Peach est la meilleure ! 3

??? : Bref, mon nom, c'est Goombarrow ! Le Goomba doré plus rapide…

Parakarry, au loin : QUE SON OMBRE !

Goombarrow : -______________________________________-

Toady : Mais euh, tu étais pas un participant… Tu fais quoi là ?

Goombarrow : J'ai frotté une lampe magique, et le génie était légèrement CON, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Les deux : Oui, on voit…(pas du tout)

Peach : Rentre au campement avec nous !

12h15 : Yoshi fait la cuisine, Peach refuse de manger car elle croit que c'est trop calorique…

Peach : Avant de devenir drogué, tu ne pensais qu'à bouffer, je m'en souviens parfaitement, alors qui me dit que tu n'as pas recommencé ?

Yoshi : Ben moi…

Bootique : Ce jeu de rupins m'a mise hors de moi ! Tous ruinés au cinquième tour, c'est honteux !

Parakarry : C'est un crime irréparable ! Les créateurs de ce jeu devrait aller en prison !

Samus : OUAIS ! A bas les jeux pourris !

Tous : Hip Hip Hip…

Toady : Iron hips !

Goombarrow : -____________-

Peach : Non, c'est hourra !

14h12: Boidin vient les chercher pour le défi, c'est un concours de funambules !

Boidin : Dépêchez-vous ! Ceux qui ne sont pas à l'heure sont éliminés !

Tous : OUAH ! Vite vite vite !!!

Papy Bibi : Bon, je vous explique le but du défi, vous marchez sur une corde attachée sur du solide, mais ce sont juste les extrémitées qui sont attachées, vous suivez ?

Yoshi : HONHI !

Parakarry : Gueuh ! Gueuh !

Bootique : Me sens mal, vais vomir…

Peach : Ressaisissez-vous ! On dirait des drogués !

Papy Bibi : Votre but est d'arriver le plus rapidement possible au bout ! Si vous tombez ou si vous n'arrivez pas premier, vous serez au ballotage !

Papy Bibi donna le signal de l'épreuve, ils s'élancèrent tous, Peach gardait bien son équilibre, malgré ses chaussures peu adaptées à l'épreuve. Bootique avançait très lentement et restait la plupart du temps accrochée à la corde, de peu de tomber. Yoshi le camé décida de courir à vive allure et se cassa la figure dans le vide, tout comme Parakarry qui plongea car il n'avait pas compris le but de l'épreuve. Peach arriva la première, et Bootique déclara forfait, elle se sentait trop mal pour continuer.

Papy Bibi : Bowser, vous m'entendez ? Cette épreuve a été très rapide ! Je vous envoie le nom de la candidate qui a triomphé de cette épreuve !

Sur le plateau…

Bowser : Vous avez entendu chers télespectateurs ? La personne qui a gagné est une fille ! Bootique ? Peach ? C'est… La princesse Peach qui a remporté cette épreuve ! Qui sera l'autre demi-finaliste ? C'est à vous de…

Watt : Excusez-nous de ce petit incident technique, Bowser est parti le régler sur le champ !

JE VAIS PETER LA GUEULE DE CE PILOTE A LA NOIX !

Watt : Il s'agit en effet de Crash Bandicoot qui a percuté les studios, bref… Vous l'avez entendu ! Peach est qualifiée ! Elle va rester en finale pour la seconde fois ! Les deux personnes qui vont partir auront droit à une prime de 25 000 pièces ! Bonne chance à eux !

Crash : Maman ! j'ai pas fait exprès !

Watt : Mais dégage de là ! Tu gènes ! On va passer pour des cons à force d'avoir des problèmes techniques !

Krystal : Je ne daignerai pas me lever !

JE VAIS T'ECLATER LA TRONCHE SALE RENARDE !

Krystal : Tout compte fait, je me casse !

Bloups : Bloups !

Lara : Je suis ta chef sale reptile !

QUOI ! TU VAS VIRER VITE FAIT !

Au milieu de Toadville, c'est la marrade la plus totale. Il faut dire qu'en voyant ce qu'il se passe dans les studios, on comprend tout !

Retour sur l'île…

15h01 : Une enquête commence dans le campement, Bootique pense qu'on l'a droguée…

Bootique : Je te pensais plus fair-play Peach ! Tu as eu recours à des procédés peu légaux !

Peach : Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait !

Bootique : Il est évident que ça s'est passé ce midi, et que s'est t-il passé ce midi ? Tu as refusé de manger ce que Yoshi a préparé sous prétexte que ce n'était pas équilibré !

Yoshi : HONHI ! C'est vrai tout ça ? Pam ! Ça explose !

Peach : Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, mais je n'ai pas préparé le repas, c'est donc de la faute de Yoshi !

Bootique : Qui nous dit que tu n'es pas passée derrière lui ?

Peach : Bah euh… Parakarry peut-être ?

Parakarry : De quoi ? Ah ! Mais non, Peach n'a rien fait, elle était dans le bois avec Toady ! C'est moi qui ai rajouté quelques saveurs trouvées dans le sac de Yoshi pour que ça serve d'aromes !

Tous : BOULET !!!

15h06 : Parakarry se retrouve dans la position de l'autruche une nouvelle fois…

Goombarrow : Tu es toujours aussi bête depuis la dernière fois…

Parakarry : Si j'en étais une, je serais une vache !

Goombarrow : Vraiment pas changé…

17h15 : C'est l'heure de l'Aperryclub ! Perryhihihi !

Perry : C'est parti mon kiki ! Perryhihihi !

Raya : Ecoutons ma nouvelle chanson qui est top !

Yeah Yeah Yeah !

Mon Nom c'est Raya !

Je bois du soda !

J'aime le coca !

Mais pas le soja !

Yeah Yeah Yeah !

Vous êtes CHAUDS ? Ce soir !

Chaud comme des radiateurs ! Perryhihihi !

Soja pue le caca ! Rayahahaha !

Yeah Yeah Yeah !

Mon Nom c'est Raya !

Je suis une raie manta !

J'aime pas Lara !

Je préfère Yuna !

Yeah Yeah Yeah !

Vous êtes CHAUDS ? Ce soir !

Chaud comme à l'échaffaud ! Perryhihihi !

Yuna est vraiment pas comme Lara ! Rayahahaha !

Yeah Yeah Yeah !

Vous êtes CHAUDS ? Ce soir !

19h15 : Les bouffons du loft qui ont entendu Raya se rammènent en emportant Papy Bibi, ils font la fête très longtemps.

23h30 : Les candidats s'endorment en pensant à la nouvelle chanson de Raya .

Bootique : Elle a vraiment un don !

Yoshi : Pour la chanson !

Peach : Dormons !

Parakarry : Sans supposition !

Tous : Espèce de Boulon !


	16. Chapter 16

7h15 : Réveil des deux finalistes ainsi que des deux exclus. Ils vont déjeuner avec Samus (n'oublions pas que Kirby est collé par Boidin).

Samus : Tadaa ! La super cuisinière glamour vous a préparé un succulent petit déjeuner !

Ils observèrent tous les tartines de pain crâmées ainsi que le jus d'orange (qui était de couleur verte) et eurent un haut le cœur.

Bootique : Ça m'a l'air… Comment dire… Horrib… Euh non ! Je ne sais pas comment définir cette chose tellement ça semble bon !

Samus : Alors tu en reprendras ?

Bootique : Non, je fais attention à ma ligne ! Parakarry finira le reste, il est d'accord, regarde-le.

Les autres firent hocher la tête de Parakarry. Il fallait bien se venger de lui après ce qu'il leur avait fait la veille.

Parakarry : C'est goûteux ! Comment as-tu préparé ceci ?

Samus : J'ai suivi encore une fois les infos que me donnait le GPS.

Yoshi : J'aime bien la couleur du jus de fruit, il est vert comme moi !

Tous : C'est bien mais on s'en fout !

Peach : Boidin n'est pas encore venue nous apporter les nouvelles des éliminés ?

Samus : Non, elle fait souffir Kirby, et je suis impuissante face à ça… J'ai essayé de lutter contre elle, mais elle est trop grosse…

Parakarry : Le Mac Do contre-attaque !

Tous : BOULET !

8h10 : Le loft se réveille tranquillement, Lulu est très content d'avoir pu passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais elle va avoir un réveil troublé…

Midona : Sâlüt läâaA möcheëE !

Lulu : Rafale de Baffes !!!

Midona s'encastra dans un mur proche et se rétala par terre au grand contentement de Roy qui put sortir de la chambre de Daisy où il était caché.

Tails : Où êtes-vous mes cochonous… ? Le grand prédateur a envie de vous…

On vit alors Link, Luigi et Roy courir vers la sortie du bâtiment, ils étaient poursuivis par le renardeau.

Link : DAISY ! Sauve-nous !

Luigi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! MARIO ! J'ai PEUR !

Roy : Après Midona, c'est Tails ? Tout le monde veut de mon corps… Cool !

Pendant que ces trois là criaient au désespoir, certains s'amusaient avec les nerfs des autres…

Pauline : WOUAH ! L'eau est glaciale alors qu'elle était brûlante il y a deux secondes !

Salopa : T'es sûre ? Attends, je vais… AAAAAARGH !!! C'est chaud !!!

Pauline : Voilà qu'il se met à neiger dans la salle de bain !

Salopa : C'est pas naturel tout ça… Mais qui a le pouvoir de faire tomber la neige…

Les deux : . . . VAATI !!!

Vaati : Repéré, bye bye les amies !

Une personne priait…

Toady : Peach va gagner, Peach va gagner, Peach va gagner, Peach est belle, Peach est sublime, Peach est la meilleure, Peach doit gagner, Peach est Peach (C'est profond ça, faut que je le note), Peach est cool, Peach est belle, Peach est…est…MEGA GIGA TERRA TROP BIEN !!!!! Peach doit GAGNER ! VICTOIRE DE PEACH ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et il tomba dans les pommes. Une autre personnage méditait…

Pichu : Voyons-voir, je me fais chier ici, donc, je vais aller voir les cons, amis si je vais voir les cons, ils vont me faire chier. Quel dilemme… Bon, je vais aller les voir, ça me fera prendre l'air…

Il n'était pas le seul à choisir cette option, Daisy avait décidé de rendre une petite visite à Peach. Boo et Dame Bouh y allèrent eux aussi, ils virent Flora, Wario et Waluigi qui tentaient de délivrer Kirby sans succès (ils tombèrent dans la salle de classe et Boidin les colla) et continuèrent leur route.

8h30 : La petite troupe atteint le campement et voit que ceux qui restent sont vraiment très bêtes…

Peach : Le participant survivant aura gagner la partie de « Fais l'autruche » (copyright by Parakarry) !

Parakarry : Je suis un boss ! Vous avez vu combien de fois j'ai pratiqué ce jeu ?

Tous : BOULET !

Dame Bouh : C'était pas un jeu, mais ta punition…

Boo : Je vois que certaines mentalités ne changeront jamais…

Bootique : Calmez-vous, ce jeu demande une extrême concentration !

Yoshi : HONHI ! Yosh ! 5/0 mon commandant !

Pichu : Mais ça fait combien de temps que vous pratiquez ces jeux débiles ?

Samus : Depuis que toi et Ness êtes partis !

Daisy : Oulà ! Ils ont dû en faire des masses… Bon, on vous attend à l'intérieur…

Le petit groupe de quatre rentra dans le campement et décida d'attendre la fin du jeu stupide des abrutis. Une fois que ce truc fut terminé, ils discutèrent de la fin du jeu.

Daisy : En quoi consiste la dernière épreuve ? Vous avez une idée ?

Peach : Je n'ai jamais d'idées… Et en plus je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire… Yoshi, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Yoshi : I believe I can Fly !

Boo : Quel shooté ce mec ! Bref, on se demandait ce qu'allait être l'épreuve finale…

Bootique : Une épreuve de shopping serait la bienvenue ! Fufufu !

Pichu : Le rire de grosse tarée bourgeoise !!! (En même temps c'est ce qu'elle est…)

Dame Bouh : On pense la même chose Pichu… Et dire que c'est ma cousine…

Pichu : Il y a vraiment des cons dans le monde… Bref, je pense que c'est une épreuve d'intelligence… Parce que Boidin vous pense incapable de réfléchir.

Samus : Et elle a bien raison la grosse ! C'est vrai, quoi ! Faire des plis à notre beau cerveau ? Où va le monde ?

Bootique : Il court à sa perte, car en effet, le monde ne s'intéresse plus au théâtre ainsi qu'au poèmes !

Boo : Quel soucis de premier ordre ! C'est gravissime !

Bootique : C'est le mot très cher !

Dame Bouh : Il se fout de ta gueule là…Bref, on est content de voir que vous ne vous êtes pas encore tués, tenez jusqu'à ce soir !

Samus : Nous essaierons de tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts !

Les intelligents : . . .

Parakarry : J'AI GAGNE !!! JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR ! MONSIEUR AUTRUCHE 2007 !YOUHOU !!!

Les quatre amis partirent en vitesse avant de se faire contaminer par l'imbécillité de la tortue ailée.

9h45 : Boidin rammène sa graisse au campement. Nos candidats se cachent tous au même endroit : derrière leur abri.

Boidin : HE LES NULS ! Vous foutez quoi ?!?

Tous : On se cache de Boidin !

Boidin : Mais c'est moi bande de tarés !!!

Samus : Mission failed…

Boidin : Votre prochain défi se passe sur l'île céleste. Vous affronterez Lakitu, maître des blagues salaces et pervers de cathégorie 1. Les questions qui vous seront posées traîteront du domaine médical… Plus précisément du travail d'un chirurgien !

Peach et Yoshi : Morceau de gâteau !!!

Boidin : ??? « Morceau de gâteau » ? Vous êtes fous ou quoi ?

Peach : D'après Samus, la traduction de : « Piece of Cake » donne : « Morceau de Gâteau » !

Yoshi : Wahou ! Ça en jette un max ! Les étoiles vertes pensent la même chose que moi !

Boidin : . . . Je suis un peu en retard, car certaines personnes avaient oublié de me rendre leurs punitions ainsi que leurs travaux supplémentaires… Je les ai donc martyrisées jusqu'à ce qu'elles me fassent les choses que je leur avais demandées.

Bootique : Diantre ! N'avez-vous donc aucune pitié ?

Boidin : Aucune pitié pour les vauriens !

Parakarry : Les vauriens sont ceaux qui coûtent zéro pièce ?

Tous : BOULET !

11h22 : Tails vient voir nos candidats et leur propose ses dernières inventions. Peach et Yoshi sont très intéressés par tant de savoir et d'intelligence (. . .).

Tails : Venez voir le dernier robot de mon invention ! Le Masseur 7469 ! Il ne consomme que des LR6 1,5 volts ! Grâce à sa superbe consomation en pile, il vous mettra à la rue en moins de deux ! Un prix ? Quelqu'un est intéressé ? Oui, vous deux ! Peach et Yoshi ! Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître ! Je peux vous dire qu'il a d'autres fonctions ! Il peut faire la vaisselle, faire exploser votre maison, il peut faire les courses…

Peach : Est-ce qu'il peut masser ?

Tails : Hélas, c'est la seule chose qu'il ne peut pas faire… Sinon, j'ai un autre article ! Le Napperon à propulsion hydrolique ! Vous renversez de l'eau dessus ? Ce n'est rien ! Ce superbe napperon voyagera à travers votre maison pour se sécher (en cassant des vases précieux par exemple), n'est-ce pas formidable ?

Yoshi : J'achète ! Ce truc là me plaît ! YAHOU !!!

Bootique : Sacrebleu, je n'ai point eu le temps d'en faire l'acquisition !

Tails : Ce super Napperon sera en vente prochainement !

Parakarry : C'est mangeable ?

Tous : BOULET !

12h10 : Samus, Parakarry, Bootique, Peach et Yoshi mangent des racines ainsi que de la terre car Kirby est passé cette nuit…

Tous : On ne se serait jamais douté qu'il venait à cette heure tardive pour nous voler la nourriture alors qu'il bavait et qu'il commençait à remplir son sac de fruits !

13h45 : A bord d'un nouvel avion, Crash tente d'amener ses passagers à bon port. Lara et Krystal sont encore en train de se battre pour savoir qui est supérieure tandis que Yuna converse avec son dictionnaire…

Crash : Désolé mes amis, mais nous revoilà au dessus de l'île Crabbino…

Tous : On…Va…T'ETRIPER !!!

Crash : N'ayez crainte, il n'y a aucune grève de prévue, nous serons dans les temps.

Tous : Bon, ça va alors… Mais… C'est qu'il veut nous rouler le Bandicoot ! Tu crois qu'on n'a pas vu ton petit jeu ?

Crash : Oui, je le croyais…

15h00 : L'épreuve d'intelligence va bientôt commencer sur l'île ! Peach et Yoshi se préparent mentalement.

Peach : (Oh la la ! J'espère que je suis bien coiffée…)

Yoshi : (Shit, je suis en manque, il m'en faut plus !)

Lakitu : (Oh putain voilà les blaireaux ! Rectification : Voilà le blaireau et la blonde !) Voici vos questionnaires !!!

1) Avec quoi effectue t-on des incisions en chirurgie ?

A) Un scalpel

B) Une francisque

C) Une feuille de Papier

D) Un ongle

2) Comment soigne t-on un cancer ?

A) Avec du viagra

B) En se suicidant

C) En buvant du vinaigre

D) En faisant une chimiothérapie

3) Comment fait-on lorsqu'un patient a une crise d'épilepsie ?

A) On le laisse crever

B) On met un truc dans sa bouche

C) On le bâillonne

D) On lui donne des coups de pied

4) Que doit-on faire lorsque l'on arrive en premier sur les lieux d'un accident ?

A) On fait comme si on n'avait rien vu

B) On retourne les corps dans tous les sens pour voir s'ils ont du fric

C) On appelle les secours

D) On positionne les corps au milieu de la route sans signalisation

E) On demande s'ils vont bien

5) Les dosages se font à l'aide de quelle formule ?

A) c1xv1=c2xv2

B) abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

C) u r ddd

D) 0

6) Avec quel matériel fait-on une piqûre ?

A) Un tuyau d'arrosage

B) Une tulipe

C) Une seringue

D) Une corne de licorne

7) Que fait-on dans un hôpital ?

A) On fout rien de la journée

B) On sauve des vies

C) On touche des allocations

D) On tue des gens

8) A quoi sert un laser ?

A) A brûler les petits problèmes qu'on ne peut pas retirer avec précision

B) A cramer un patient de l'intérieur

C) A descendre l'avion de Crash

D) A fabriquer des épées plasma

9) Quand utilise t-on des compresses ?

10) Que doit-on dire à un patient ?

A) La vérité

B) Qu'il rédige son testament

C) Des mensonges

D) Des trucs de boulet

11) Qu'est-ce qui est primordial pour devenir chirurgien ?

A) Le physique

B) L'envie de faire grève

C) Les diplômes

D) Le sadisme

12) A quoi servent les infirmières ?

13) Que doit-on faire pour les enfants battus par leurs parents ?

A) On les frappe, ils ont l'habitude

B) On les retire de leur foyer

C) On les rackette

D) On vend sur le marché

14) Combien y a t-il d'hôpitaux au Royaume Champignon ?

A) 1

B) 2

C) 3

D) 1 000 000

15) Qui est le plus grand chirurgien du monde ?

A) Bowser

B) Lakitu le beau

C) Décapi-T

D) Parakarry

16) Qui êtes-vous ?

A) Yoshi

B) Peach

Papy Bibi : Vous avez une heure pour y répondre, suite à quoi, nous saurons qui est le vainqueur de cette deuxième saison de Champi-Lanta !!!

Sur le plateau…

Bowser : C'est donc à nous de repasser les moments forts de cette émission !

Watt : Mais nous avons préféré vous montrer des passages de l'émission précédente !

Bowser : Vous aurez donc le droit à un bétisier d'une heure environ !

Watt : De la débilité rien que pour vos yeux ! Vous ne serez pas déçus, je vous assure.

Bowser : Voici Papy Bibi lors des premières heures de cette émission. C'est la réponse qu'il m'a donnée quand je lui demandais quel temps il faisait.

**FLASHBACK**

Papy Bibi : Oh , il y a deux minutes , il faisait beau , mais maintenant , nous avons droit à une tempête de grêle , la météo varie beaucoup je trouve , bizarrement , tout à l'heure , je chantais sous la douche , et juste après , il a plu , intrigant , n'est ce pas ?

Watt : Voici maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la première élimination de la première édition !

**FLASHBACK**

Bowser : Vous avez décidé , vous avez tranché , un seul partira , mais qui ? Link ? Kirby ? Wario ? Lequel de ces valeureux combattants (bouffons) nous quittera ? Je vais annoncer les résultats à Papy Bibi , regardez la réaction des candidats ! Avec seulement 10% des voix contre lui , Kirby reste !!!

Nous voyons sur l'écran Kirby en train de dormir…

Bowser : Ca n'a pas l'air de l'affecter…(Normal) Le prochain candidat à être sauvé , avec 40% des votes contre lui , c'est…LINK !!!!!!!

Link n'est plus sur l'écran… Il est parti , il en avait marre d'attendre .

Bowser : Hem . Il a dû partir… Et enfin voyons la réaction de notre dernier candidat…

Wario explore ses cavités nasales et déclare : « C'est bon ! »

. . .

Retour sur l'île…

16h30 : La correction des copies est terminée, Papy Bibi va annoncer les résultats à Bowser.

Papy Bibi, chantant : OH JE RIS DE ME VOIR SI BELLE EN CE MIROIR OOOOOOOOOH !!!

Tous : TA GUEULE !

Papy Bibi : Je suis outré ! Bref, les réponses de Yoshi s'afficheront en vert, et celles de Peach en rose. Leurs résultats sont loin d'être satisfaisants…

Boidin : Normal, ils sont nuls !

17) Avec quoi effectue t-on des incisions en chirurgie ?

Yoshi : Une francisque

Peach : Une feuille de Papier

18) Comment soigne t-on un cancer ?

Yoshi : Avec du viagra

Peach : En buvant du vinaigre

19) Comment fait-on lorsqu'un patient a une crise d'épilepsie ?

Peach : On le laisse crever

Yoshi : On lui donne des coups de pied

20) Que doit-on faire lorsque l'on arrive en premier sur les lieux d'un accident ?

Yoshi : On fait comme si on n'avait rien vu

Peach : On demande s'ils vont bien

21) Les dosages se font à l'aide de quelle formule ?

Yoshi : c1xv1=c2xv2

Peach : 0

22) Avec quel matériel fait-on une piqûre ?

Yoshi : Une tulipe

Peach : Une seringue

23) Que fait-on dans un hôpital ?

Peach et Yoshi : On fout rien de la journée/On touche des allocations/On tue des gens

24) A quoi sert un laser ?

Peach : A descendre l'avion de Crash

Yoshi : A fabriquer des épées plasma

25) Quand utilise t-on des compresses ?

Peach : Pour éponger la sueur d'un patient

Yoshi : Quand on n'a plus de mouchoirs

26) Que doit-on dire à un patient ?

Peach : Qu'il rédige son testament

Yoshi : Des trucs de boulet

27) Qu'est-ce qui est primordial pour devenir chirurgien ?

Peach : Le physique

Yoshi : L'envie de faire grève

28) A quoi servent les infirmières ?

Peach : Les infirmières servent à faire joli.

Yoshi : Les infirmières servent d'intermédiaire entre les dealers et les drogués.

29) Que doit-on faire pour les enfants battus par leurs parents ?

Peach et Yoshi : On les vend sur le marché

30) Combien y a t-il d'hôpitaux au Royaume Champignon ?

Peach : 1

Yoshi : 1 000 000

31) Qui est le plus grand chirurgien du monde ?

Yoshi : Décapi-T

Peach : Parakarry

32) Qui êtes-vous ?

Yoshi : Peach

Peach : Peach

Papy Bibi : Notre gagnant est donc... PEACH !!! Félicitation à elle ! Mais…

Daisy : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?

Papy Bibi : On dirait des oiseaux…

Pichu : Ne me dites pas qu'ils font encore ça…

Boo : J'ai bien peur qu'ils soient encore plus bêtes qu'avant…

Dame Bouh : Encore ce jeu !?!

Parakarry : VIVE LE JEU DE L'AUTRUCHE !!! OUAIS !!!

Tous : !!!!

Peach : Oh... Did I win ?

Samus : Félicitation Peach !!! Ça aurait été con que tu perdes ! Être deux fois en finale et perdre face à Boo, puis Yoshi… J'imagine même pas ta renommée. ^^

Boidin : Finalement, après avoir recompté les points, nous nous sommes aperçus d'une erreur… Peach n'a PAS gagné ! MOUHAHAHA ! C'est moi qui ai gagné !

Papy Bibi : N'écoutez pas cette grosse truie de prof de français, c'est bien Peach la gagnante ! Un petit mot pour la fin ?

Peach : Je voulais dire que je libérerai les otages qui ont voté pour moi tout au long de ce périple !

Perry : Perryhihihi ! Raya va finir cette émission en beauté avec son single !

Raya : Et c'est parti !

Yeah Yeah Yeah !

Mon Nom c'est Raya !

Je bois du soda !

J'aime le coca !

Mais pas le soja !

Yeah Yeah Yeah !

Vous êtes CHAUDS ? Ce soir !

Chaud comme des radiateurs ! Perryhihihi !

Soja pue le caca ! Rayahahaha !

Yeah Yeah Yeah !

Mon Nom c'est Raya !

Je suis une raie manta !

J'aime pas Lara !

Je préfère Yuna !

Yeah Yeah Yeah !

Vous êtes CHAUDS ? Ce soir !

Chaud comme à l'échaffaud ! Perryhihihi !

Yuna est vraiment pas comme Lara ! Rayahahaha !

Yeah Yeah Yeah !

Vous êtes CHAUDS ? Ce soir !

Tout le monde se mit à rire et se dit : « Plus jamais ça ! » (enfin, les moins idiots)…

*o* [Remerciements] ***o* **

-Aux lecteurs

-Aux personnes qui ont été intégrées dans ma fic

-A Deidara qui m'a aidé sans le savoir

-A tous ceux qui ont permis l'aboutissement de cette fic

-A Nintendo pour ses jeux magnifiques

-Sony

-Konami

-Sega

-Ubisoft

-Eidos

-Eiichirõ Oda pour lui avoir emprunté son personnage (Luffy) de « One Piece ».

-Et Nausicaä, le centre national de la mer, pour avoir pris leur mascotte (Raya).


End file.
